


La Marca de la Traición

by Altebar



Series: Los pecados de Saga [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Redemption, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Saga se ha librado de su lado oscuro tras la resurrección, pero su pasado con Máscara de Muerte no puede borrarse, y ninguno de los dos puede olvidar.





	1. Luto

Capítulo 1. Luto

\- ¿Dónde está el caballero de Cancer?

Dohku, caballero de Libra, y actual patriarca del Santuario tras la segunda guerra de Hades, hizo la pregunta que los demás caballeros de oro llevaban haciendose durante semanas.

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde la Resurrección. Hades, dios de la Muerte, amo del Inframundo, había sido derrotado por Athena y sus caballeros. La divinidad de la Justicia había ascendio del mas allá con poder sobre el dios de los muertos y le había obligado a resucitar a sus caballeros. La guerra santa había terminado, el Santuario volvía a estar completo y en orden, doce caballeros, doce signos, y la deidad Athena en el gran templo. Tras tanto caos y tantas tribulaciones, las peleas habían terminado al fin. Todas las profecías habían alcanzado su final, la era de paz podía asentarse por fín.

\- ¿Dónde está Máscara de Muerte?.- Repitió Dohku extrañado.

Desde la Gran Resurrección no había visto al caballero de la cuarta casa. Demasiado tiempo, y también había estado ausente en las reuniones, cierto que no habían sido obligatorias pero... no era algo que recordara de Máscara de Muerte. Aunque habían pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que le viera.

La Guerra contra Hades había sido dura para todos, en especial para los caballeros que habían fallecido en la batalla de las doce casas. Habían regresado de entre los muertos como espectros al servicio de Hades, fingiendo lealtad a él cuando en realidad habían pretendido advertir a Athena del peligro. Habían sacrificado su honor y enfrentado una segunda muerte.

\- Si ¿dónde está ese cobarde?.- Inquirió Aiola, con escasa diplomacia, tal y como era habitual en el fogoso caballero de Leo.- ¿Teme dar la cara?

No era el único que tenía veneno para Máscara de Muerte, el caballero de Cancer siempre había sido mirado con suspicacia por su despiadada filosofia y su cruel actitud para con todos, pero tras saberse que había sido cómplice de la traición al Santuario por su propia voluntad... había algunos que aun pensaban que su posterior resurrección al servicio de Hades tenía mas de oportunismo que de intento de redención.

Pero pese a la hostilidad ninguno podía hacer nada, todos se habían sacrificado para hacer caer el muro de los lamentos en el Inframundo, Athena había exigido la resurrección de todo ellos, todos habían sido reinstalados como caballeros de oro, les gustara o no a algunos de ellos.

Se hicieron murmullos, muchos enojados, resentidos con el caballero de Cancer, otros sencillamente curiosos.

\- ¿Tiene miedo acaso?.- Añadió Milo de Escorpio.- Que haga gala de esa arrogancia suya y se presente, nunca antes se ha avergonzado de su actitud.

\- Debe tener sus motivos.- Camus intentó calmar los ánimos.

\- Aun así debe cumplir con su deber, puede ser su última oportunidad.

Dohku meditó mientras los caballeros de oro contrastaban opiniones al respecto, se fijó en Saga.

El caballero de Géminis había sufrido mucho en aquellos tiempos. Había sido dominado por el lado oscuro de la armadura de Géminis, creando una dualidad dentro de él.

Debía ser terrible estar prisionero de tu propio cuerpo, contemplando actos que no tenías poder para detener. El principal artífice de la traición al Santuario habia sido también la mayor víctima. Saga había sido dominado por Ares, y solo ante la diosa había sido posible exorcizar aquel lado oscuro, por desgracia Saga no había podido soportar la culpa y se había quitado la vida. Su regreso como espectro para alertar a Athena parecía haberle purgado de gran parte de aquella culpa.

No muy lejos, Afrodita no tenia mejor aspecto, pero el caballero de Piscis mas bien parecía muy nervioso. No era de extrañar, muchas de las criticas adjudicadas a Máscara también podían aplicarsele a él.

\- ¿Afrodita de Piscis?. ¿Sabes tú algo de Máscara de Muerte?

El caballero alzó la vista con un gesto indeciso y finalmente contestó.

\- Máscara de Muerte... se encuentra en periodo de luto.

Los gestos de incredulidad eran numerosos, de hecho incluso el generalmente imperturbable Shaka se encontraba con algo cercano a una expresión de suspicacia.

\- ¿Se ha acogido a un periodo de luto?.- Aldebarán estaba realmente sorprendido.

\- Así es.- Afrodita se mesó la hermosa melena tratando de recuperar algo de seguridad.- Todo caballero tiene derecho a seis meses de luto por alguien amado¿no?

La frase provocó no pocos gruñidos incrédulos.

\- ¿Alguien amado?. Máscara de Muerte desconoce el significado de esa palabra.

Dohku dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Aiola, si bien él también estaba extrañado no era justo tomar conclusiones precipitadas.

\- ¿Máscara de Muerte se acoge al luto?. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- El...- Afrodita bajó la mirada, buscando las palabras.- Mientras estabamos muertos, falleció alguien muy cercano a él... lo descubrió tras la Gran Resurrección y ahora está de luto.

A otros quizá les pasara desapercibido, pero a Dohku no se le escapó la reacción de Saga de Géminis, el caballero miraba a Afrodita con los ojos como platos, en una consternación mayor de la de los demás. Al parecer Saga parecía saber algo sobre la persona por la cual Máscara de Muerte, el hombre sin corazón, guardaba riguroso luto.

Shura, a la diestra de Afrodita, le susurró algo al oido a lo que Afrodita respondió con un leve asentimiento lleno de pena. A continuación Shura miró a Saga, que apartó la mirada.

Los tres sabían algo. Dohku no indagó más, debían respetar el luto de Máscara de Muerte, dió orden de que así fuera y levantó la reunión.

Era época de paz en el Santuario, ojalá fuera así mucho tiempo.

Afrodita se despidió de Shura y entró en su templo, refugiándose en su jardín de rosas. Había esperado no tener que comunicar el estado de Máscara, pero no había tenido mas opción, después de todo Máscara de Muerte no parecía dispuesto a salir de su encierro y comunicar su decisión de guardar luto.  
Afrodita suspiró lleno de pena. Recordando el regreso como espectros de Hades. Shion, el anterior patriarca verdadero, les había sacado de sus tumbar reunido, Camus, Shura, Saga, Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte, los caballeros de oro que habían muerto en la batalla del Santuario. Regresados por Hades y jurando una falsa lealtad a fin de poder avisar a Athena de lo ocurrido y decirla como obtener su armadura divina.

Máscara de Muerte había estado como siempre, prepotente, orgulloso, con una sonrisa maliciosa grabada en la cara, realmente había cumplido con su papel de falso traidor a la perfección. Afrodita había sido el único que había percibido un dolor sordo en sus ojos carmesíes, la desesperación que se había grabado en ellos al ver a Saga.

Saga, no Ares, Saga con sus cabellos de un rubio pálido niveo, con aquellos ojos violaceos... y en su gesto ni rastro de Ares.

En la Gran Resurrección Máscara de Muerte no había perdido el tiempo, con sequedad se había acercado a Afrodita, con el gesto frio y seco, impenetrable.

\- Voy a acogerme a luto.

Breve y conciso, sin una sola concesión a réplica, ni el mas mínimo asomo de una expresión, lo mismo podía haberle dicho que se iba a por tabaco. Y no había vuelto a verle desde entonces. Y mucho se temía que sabía el nombre por el cual Máscara de Muerte guardaba luto.

Los recuerdos eran una tortura. Saga hubiera dado el mundo a cambio de olvidar, a cambio de borrar su mente para siempre. A cambio de destruir todos los recuerdos que tenía de Ares. El perdón no era suficiente, ni siquiera proviniendo de la diosa, no podía perdonarse a sí mismo. La traición era el mas terrible de los delitos, aun se sentía sucio e indigno. Nada podía lavar sus pecados ni borrar sus recuerdos.  
¿Le pasaba lo mismo a Máscara de Muerte?. Al pensar en el caballero de Cancer se le encogió el corazón, dolía, lo había visto... lo había visto todo, a Máscara de Muerte cuando aun había tenido oportunidad de salvarse.

No podía apartarlo de su mente, un Máscara de apenas dieciseis años, desesperado en la capilla de Athena, musitando plegarias por el perdón de sus actos al haber dado muerte a unos niños, confundido y asustado de sí mismo... Y después había tenido que contemplar como Ares convencía al vulnerable caballero de lo digno de aquellas acciones.

Aquel había sido el punto crucial en el que Máscara de Muerte había caido en las garras de la oscuridad, con engaños y manipulaciones. Saga no podía recordarlo sin desear volver a clavarse el báculo de Athena en el corazón.

Luto... Saga salió de su templo y miró escaleras arriba, los escalones llevaban directamente a la cuarta casa, justo por encima de la suya. A la casa de Cancer. No... verle, mirarle... avivaría el dolor... además el periodo de luto era inviolable, si el caballero de oro de Cancer deseaba estar solo todos estaban obligados a respetarle. No, no podía ir a verle...

Pero mucho se temía que estaba usando el luto de Máscara como excusa a su propia cobardía.  
\--------------------------------------

Máscara de Muerte se arrebujó en su capa negra, vestía de negro de los pies a la cabeza para marcar su periodo de luto. En realidad no podía importarle menos la tradición, pero era precavido, si alguien osaba acercarse a su templo se marcharía al comprobar que realmente se encontraba de luto.  
No quería ver a nadie, no quería estar con nadie... no quería ver a Saga.

Saga... Máscara de Muerte gritó, un grito lleno de rabia y angustia a partes iguales. Le odiaba. Le odiaba con toda su alma. Saga... ese maldito de Saga. No podía soportarlo. Cuando había salido de su tumba convertido en espectro y había puesto sus ojos sobre Saga lo había sabido. Aquel no era Ares, no lo era en absoluto. Saga no le había sostenido la mirada, ignorándole y fijando su atención en Shion... evitándole por completo.

Máscara se había sentido tan traicionado... y después... después, en la Gran Resurrección, Athena había proclamado su perdón a Saga, contandoles a todos la verdad sobre la batalla de las doce casas, y lo acontecido durante la batalla para aquellos que habían muerto sin poder ver el final. Todo lo ocurrido... la caida de Ares.

La verdad... la verdad dolía como una puñalada... Máscara gritó y golpeó los muros de su templo, agrietando la piedra, destrozando las caras. Su rabia era inmensa, su odio ardía como una llama. Lo odiaba tanto. Le quemaba por dentro. De haber ido a alguna reunión de caballeros habría perdido el control de sí mismo. Solo recordar su cara le hacía sentir ácido en el vientre, como una maldita úlcera.

\- Saga...- Gruñó el nombre como una maldición.

Lo mataría... lo mataría lentamente... no se conformaría con enviarle a Yomutsu, le arrancaría la cara en carne y hueso para quemarla y librarse para siempre de aquel rostro. Deseaba tanto matarle.  
\--------------------------------------

\- Parece sufrir mucho.  
El grito había sido audible en el templo de Géminis, lejano, pero audible. Y su cosmos, agresivo, subiendo y bajando como una llama al viento, podía sentirse. Saga se volvió para ver subir los últimos escalones a Aldebarán, caballero de oro de Tauro. El enorme hombretón era una compañía agradable, siempre sensato, muy paciente, quizá por ser tan grande había intentado siempre procurar ser lo menos amenazador posible.

\- Parece que realmente Máscara de Muerte está de luto.

Saga apretó los puños... su corazón temía la sospecha por saber quien era la persona por la que Máscara de Muerte guardaba luto. Era un peso horrible, no se permitía siquiera la posibilidad de pensar en ello.

\- Quizá deberíamos comprobar si está bien.

\- El periodo de Luto es inviolable.

Aldebarán asintió distraidamente pero no se marchó, mirando a Saga con intensidad.

\- Siento insistir, Saga... sé que tienes tus motivos para preferir no hablar con Máscara pero... creo que él solo hablaría con Afrodita, Shura y quizás tú.

\- Si está solo es porque así lo ha decidido.

\- Pocas veces Máscara de Muerte ha tomado buenas decisiones para si mismo.

Con eso Aldebarán no insistió mas, dió media vuelta y regresó a su templo en la segunda casa. Saga le miró marchar en silencio y a continuación devolvió su atención al templo superior. ¿Tenía el valor de mirar a Máscara de Muerte a la cara y enfrentar su pasado?

Ares siempre se había burlado de él, llamándole cobarde.

No pensaba darle la razón.  
\----------------------------------------

Máscara enterró el rostro entre las manos.  
Había terminado. La guerra, las batallas... había muerto, ido al infierno y regresado de entre los muertos. Había muerto dos veces y resucitado dos veces. ¿Y qué había ganado?... Lo había perdido todo. Ares ya no existía... Ares... Saga... Máscara de Muerte apretó los dientes en una mueca feral. Saga era el culpable de todo. Por su culpa Ares... Ares...

Máscara cayó de rodillas al suelo, golpeando este con los puños, sacando de sí todo el dolor para convertirlo en odio, si, podía asumir el odio y la rabia, eso lo comprendía bien. Comprendía bien el odio y la venganza. Los necesitaba mas que nunca.

Saga entró en el templo de Cancer, ignoró los rostros de la pared tanto como pudo pero... ¿cuantos asesinatos había ordenado Ares?. ¿Cuantos de aquellos rostros estaban en aquellas paredes por orden de este?. La culpabilidad se adueñó de él.  
Avanzó hasta el cosmos de Máscara y llegó a las dependencias privadas. Cuando iba a torcer el picaporte descubrió que sus manos temblaban. Ares había venido aqui tantas veces, y cuando habían estado en los aposentos de Máscara... La puerta se abrió ante él y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre que había venido a buscar pero a la vez quería evitar. Máscara llevaba ropas negras de luto, incluida la capucha, pero esta no ocultaba su expresión.

Sorpresa. Esperanza.

\- ¿Ares?

Saga se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo un dolor imaginario. Ares. Por un instante Máscara había pensado que se trataba de Ares.

Realización. Rabia.

\- Saga... ¡TÚ!

Máscara de Muerte gritó, con tanta rabia que Saga reculó atemorizado, Máscara se lanzó sobre él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, atacándole a puñetazos y patadas, furioso, gritándole, tan lleno de odio que el templo de cancer resonaba con su cosmos.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Saga sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca, recibió un golpe, y otro, y otro.

\- ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!.  
\---------------------------------------------------


	2. Odio al Odio

Capítulo 2. Odio al odio

Máscara de Muerte gritó, con tanta rabia que Saga reculó atemorizado, Máscara se lanzó sobre él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, atacándole a puñetazos y patadas, furioso, gritándole, tan lleno de odio que el templo de Cancer resonaba con su cosmos.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Saga sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca, recibió un golpe, y otro, y otro.

\- ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!.

Máscara atacaba como poseido, Saga apenas podía reaccionar para evitar los golpes, los ojos de su enemigo estaban enrojecidos, lo que convinado con su natural tono carmesí los convertía en pozos de rojo sangre. Un demonio.

Solo con un enorme esfuerzo consiguió Saga agarrar las manos de Máscara y volver las tornas poniéndose él sobre Máscara. El otro hombre se revolvió como un animal salvaje acorralado, moviéndose con tanta violencia y descontrol que casi parecía un doloroso ataque epiléptico. Saga tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para contenerle.

\- ¡Te mataré!

El resto eran gruñidos y amenazas ininteligibles.

\- ¡Máscara, ya basta!. ¡Cálmate!

Poco a poco la resistencia comenzó a ceder... los temblores de ira de Máscara comenzaron a remitir y finalmente quedó tumbado en el suelo, quieto, respirando agitadamente pero sin resistirse más. Miraba a Saga a los ojos y este tragó saliva al comprobar que en algún momento Máscara había empezado a llorar. Lágrimas silenciosas que dejaban regueros brillantes, la tristeza era tan grande como el odio.

\- Tu mataste a Ares...

Como un mazazo. Saga soltó los brazos de Máscara y se apartó, poniéndose en pie temblorosamente. ¿Matar a...?. Máscara le había atacado por venganza... por haber matado a Ares, por haber destruido esa parte de sí mismo... que Athena le ayudara.

\- Máscara de Muerte, escucha...

\- Tú lo mataste...- Máscara se volvió hacia un lado, apartándose de Saga, sin levantarse del suelo, ocultando su rostro con las manos.- Tu lo mataste...

Se encogió sobre si mismo en posición fetal, sus hombros temblaban delatando que ocultaba sus sollozos.

\- Tú me lo quitaste...- Murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

Saga retrocedió, Máscara de Muerte guardaba luto por su amante muerto, Ares. Y consideraba a Saga su asesino... y tenía razón al hacerlo. No cabía duda de que había sido un gran error venir.

¿Qué iba a decirle?. ¿Qué lo sentía?. No, por supuesto que no lamentaba haber acabado con su lado oscuro, la presencia de Athena y el valor de sus caballeros de bronce le había dado la fuerza que necesitaba para expulsar para siempre la oscuridad que había crecido en la armadura de Géminis, lo que siempre había deseado, acabar con aquel monstruo asesino y traidor, recuperar su cuerpo para poder salvar algo de su honor.

No podía decirle que lamentaba la muerte de Ares.

Debía haber supuesto algo así. Ares y Máscara de Muerte habían compartido mucho, demasiado, habían sido amantes durante... cielos, habían sido amantes durante siete años, siete años de relación, aunque fuera una extraña y en demasiadas ocasiones abusiva relación. Ares había dedicado años de esfuerzo a convertir a Máscara en su proyecto personal, te castigo cuando me decepcionas, te premio cuando me agradas... durante siete largos años. La obsesion que habían sentido el uno por el otro había sido extraña pero real y recíproca.

Los recuerdos le asaltaron y Saga retrocedió, sintiendo cada uno de los golpes que Máscara le había propinado, no eran poca cosa, su pómulo estaba hinchándose y le enturbiaba la visión en el ojo, por no hablar de las inflamaciones y contusiones que empezaban a dejarse notar pasado el calor inicial del golpe.

\- Tengo que irme...- Murmuró, aunque sospechaba que Máscara ya no le escuchaba.

Había sido un error venir aquí. Un grave error.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Máscara de Muerte logró calmar los sollozos e inmeditamente se sintió inundado de vergüenza. Nunca había llorado delante de nadie... de hecho nunca había... no recordaba la última vez que había llorado... debían haber pasado años desde la última vez que había perdido el control de esa manera.  
Y delante de Saga. Máscara se secó el rostro con violencia, casi golpeándose. Idiota. Pero no había podido evitarlo, por un segundo, por un instante, cuando había sentido su cosmos, había abierto la puerta como una exhalación, había estado tan seguro de que era Ares, en un momento había estado convencido de que era su Ares, su amante, su lider, su dios... aquel rostro era tan parecido... ¡era igual, después de todo era el mismo cuerpo!. Por un segundo había creido que Ares había vuelto, que estaba allí, ante él.

Pero después había comprendido que no era así, que no era Ares, era Saga, el asesino de Ares. Él lo había matado, él le había arrebatado a la única persona con la que se había sentido completo y cercano.

Sé que lo harás, lo sé, en tí confio, siempre en tí.

Él que había confiado en él, él que había visto su valia, él que le había confiado el mayor de los secretos... Ares... el único hombre de su vida. A su lado siempre se había sabido especial, único y precioso. Nadie le había tratado así, jamás. Con Ares se había sabido necesario, Ares le necesitaba.

Y ahora ya no existía, y jamás volvería a ser tan especial para nadie.

\- Ares...

Jamás. Jamás perdonaría a Saga por lo que le había hecho. Se vengaría. Que no le cupiera duda alguna de que pagaría caro por su dolor.  
\-------------------------------------------------

El campo de entrenamiento reservado a los caballeros de oro solía estar vacio. No obstante hoy tres caballeros de oro estaban allí haciendo uso de él. Aiola de Leo, Shura de Capricornio y Saga de Géminis estaban allí, ejercitándose. Aiola y Shura practicaban el uno contra el otro, en un entrenamiento que a ojos de los demás parecía un combate de titanes pero para ellos era un encuentro amistoso. Saga estaba mas alejado, practicando solo, luchando contra enemigos imaginarios o mas bien contra fantasmas del pasado.  
Ahora que no había enemigos contra los que luchar... tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, demasiado tiempo para recordar. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver el pasado, todo lo que había visto con aquellos ojos rojos que eran los de Ares.  
\----------------------------------------------

Máscara de Muerte en el balneario del patriarca, lavandose la sangre seca, pasando la esponja sobre sus fuertes músculos mientras dejaba que le contemplase, mirándole de vez en cuando mientras le hablaba de lo acontecido en la misión. Máscara inclinándose ante su trono, Máscara apoyado sobre una mesa sin disimular su aburrimiento en el invernadero, con el pelo aplastado por la humedad y rascándose los primeros indicios de barba de los diecisiete años.

\- ¿Por qué cuidais vos mismo las plantas?

\- Si lo hago yo mismo crecerán tal y como yo deseo.

\- Podríais indicar a otro que lo hiciera a vuestro gusto.

\- No sería lo mismo, no crecería exactamente tal y como me gustaría. No conocería el tacto de mis manos y al crecer por completo no me reconocería.

\- Es una planta, lord Ares, no tiene mente.

\- No hablaba de la planta, mi caballero.

Y Mascara de Muerte se había abrazado a su cintura, después habían ido al balneario a lavarse el sudor y la humedad impregnada a la piel por el calor del invernadero, se habían lavado el uno al otro y pronto el contacto se había vuelto íntimo, Ares había poseido a Máscara con intensidad, devorando a su siervo como el fuego devora la madera.

Podía rememorar cada caricia, cada gesto, cada gemido, cada penetración, las veces que habia sido gentil, las veces que había sido cruel... todas... Abrió los ojos y tuvo que sentarse sobre uno de los bancos de piedra para calmar la vorágine de recuerdos que le había asaltado... por no hablar de la calentura.

\- Parece que has entrenado duro ¿quién te dio esos golpes?

Saga alzó la vista, Mü tenía motivos para pensar que había entrenado duro, el golpe en su mejilla estaba hinchado y amoratonado, tenía marcas de otro golpe en la mandíbula, que aun le dolía al masticar, y si no hubiera llevado camiseta podrían haber admirado otros golpes en su pecho y costados. Máscara de Muerte se había desfogado con él.

\- Me los merecía.- Se limitó a contestar.- ¿Has venido a entrenar?

\- Un poco, si quieres la paz preparate para la guerra.

Ciertamente. Saga asintió y volvió su atención a Shura y Aiola, los caballeros estaban practicando el ataque y la evasión, concentrándose en aumentar su capacidad de acción y reacción. Estaban dando lo mejor de si mismos, desde luego.

\- Pareces turbado.

\- ¿Cómo no estarlo?.- Saga se echó el pelo hacia atras.- El pasado me persigue, las cosas que hice...

\- No las hiciste por tu voluntad, Athena te ayudó a exorcisar ese mal dentro de tí, debes perdonarte. La dualidad de la armadura de Géminis...

\- Lo sé, lo sé.- Acortó Saga.- Pero recuerdo todo como si lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, en mi memoria apenas hay diferencia entre Ares y yo.

\- Medita, busca tu centro, haz las paces contigo mismo. Nosotros ya te hemos perdonado, solo quedas tú.

Mü puso una mano sobre su hombro con compañerismo. Saga se sintió un poco mejor, pero poco más.

\- Hay alguien que no me ha perdonado, y mucho me temo que no me perdonará.

\- ¿Quién?. Todos comprendemos...

\- Máscara de Muerte. Jamás me perdonará, no te imaginas lo mucho que me odia.

\- El caballero de Cancer odia a todo el mundo.- Replicó Mü.- A sus ojos todos somos sus enemigos o rivales, no le tengas en cuenta su caracter.

\- Soy el motivo de su luto.

El caballero de Aries se quedó callado unos instantes, consternado.

\- No comprendo... ¿eres el motivo... ?

\- La persona por la cual se ha recluido en ropaje negro en su templo... la maté yo.

\- No seas absurdo, Saga, debes comprender que no eras tú, era Ares, si incluso se puso un nombre distinto al tuyo. Máscara de Muerte también debería comprender eso.

Saga no se molestó en corregirle. No se atrevía a decir más. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que Ares y Máscara de Muerte habían sido amantes?. No podía decirles que Máscara aun quería seguir a aquel hombre muerto, al traidor Ares, eso pondría en un aprieto al caballero de Cancer, que ya estaba en una situación delicada por sus anteriores actos de traición, como Afrodita.

No, ya le había hecho suficiente daño.

\- Maté a una persona que Máscara apreciaba mucho, Mü.

\- Entonces es natural que ahora esté dolido, pero el dolor se calmará y comprenderá que no fue culpa tuya. Dale tiempo para llorar esa muerte, no creo que Máscara sea tan sentimental como para sufrir largo tiempo.

No. No lo era. Pero Máscara si que era el tipo de hombre capaz de transformar todo su dolor en odio, y siete años de veneración podían convertirse en un odio muy poderoso.

Y si Saga quería perdonarse a sí mismo antes tenía que sanar todo el daño causado por Ares, y eso incluía todo el daño que había ocasionado a Máscara de Muerte, le debía una satisfacción por cada manipulación. Era culpable de la caida del caballero de Cancer, era una terrible carga.  
\-------------------------------------------

Afrodita no osó entrar en el templo de Cancer, debía respetar el luto de Máscara, solo quería acercarse para comprobar que su amigo estuviese bien. No creía que fuese a cometer ninguna estupidez, pero¿quién sabía?, morir dos veces podía afectar mucho a la mente. Afrodita desde luego tardaría en recuperar la seguridad en sí mismo.  
Para su sorpresa Máscara salió del templo para recibirle, llevaba una capa negra con su capucha, pero también su armadura de oro, al parecer iba a llevar el luto a medias.

\- Afrodita.

\- Máscara, me alegro de ver que dejas el luto... un poco.

\- Me aburro ahí dentro.- Máscara se encogió de hombros sin darle mas importancia.- Ya han pasado cuatro semanas y media, no aguanto más ahi encerrado.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si. Perfectamente, quería estar solo, el luto era solo una excusa.

Mentira. Pero Afrodita no se lo hechó en cara. Había sido testigo de la historia de Ares y Máscara, no iba a criticar a su amigo por sufrir la muerte del falso patriarca. Si es que podía hablar de muerte al no haber un cadaver... Máscara ni siquiera tenía una tumba a la cual presentar sus respetos, a no ser que dejara flores a los pies de Saga. Debía ser muy duro.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo estos días?

\- Nada importante, organizando y arreglando los desastres causados por la guerra, pero nada urgente.

\- Bien.

\- El patriarca Dohku preguntó por tí, tuve que decirles que estaban en luto.

\- ¿Se quejaron por ello?

\- Apenas, al final Dohku ordenó respetarlo.

Máscara de Muerte asintió satisfecho, detestaba a Dohku, pero el viejo patriarca... o joven segun pensases en su edad o su aspecto, era un lider legal, parecía que vivir cientos de años le hacía a uno tolerante y comprensivo en extremo. Lo que no hacía que Máscara le detestara menos.

\- Por lo demás todo está en orden, los sucesos de la batalla de las doce casas han sido dejados atras. Desde que Athena nos declaró perdonados por sacrificarnos en el muro de las lamentaciones todos somos caballeros de oro de pleno derecho.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero Máscara dejó que Afrodita lo dijera para calmarse a sí mismo, el caballero de Piscis había sufrido mucho temiendo ser depuesto o dejado a un lado. No había mayor temor para Afrodita que... desaparecer, dejar de ser admirado. Pocos sabían lo delicada que era en realidad la autoestima de Afrodita siempre aterrado ante la opinión ajena, demasiado sometido por su propia belleza.

\- Perfecto.

\- Máscara¿estas seguro de que estas bien?. Si quieres hablar...

\- Estoy perfectamente, Afrodita. Quería estar solo, no tenía ganas de aguantar criticas estúpidas, eso es todo, con esta estúpidez del luto me dejarán espacio, es cuanto quería.

\- Está bien.- Afrodita le dió una palmada en el hombro.- Pero pon cara triste si alguien se te acerca, no se hace luto una sonrisa de tiburón.

Máscara rió, aunque no había auténtico humor en esta, ni siquiera su clásico humor cínico y malicioso. Disimulaba muy bien, pero no lo suficiente para quien le conocía tan bien como Afrodita.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Máscara?

\- Lo de siempre, pasearme, dar miedo... no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Afrodita asintió, esperaba que Máscara se recuperase pronto. Se marchó mas tranquilo, sabiendo que al menos Máscara no estaba consumiéndose a si mismo en su soledad o volviéndose loco por la estancia en el infierno.

Máscara abandonó la explanada de su templo para dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento, necesitaba estirarse, entrenar, o incluso mejor, buscar pelea. Apartar a Saga de su mente... y a Ares. Tenía los nervios destrozados después de la trifulca con Saga, los deseos de venganza no bastaban para calmarle. Cuando pensaba en Saga su cara le llevaba inmediatamente a Ares... era horrible.  
Al llegar a los terrenos de entrenamiento encontró al objeto de su odio, Saga y Mü estaban sentados en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la plataforma circular, charlando amistosamente.

Esa sonrisa... Saga era tan diferente de Ares pese a ser el mismo cuerpo, parecía imposible que hubieran sido fisicamente el mismo, eran diferentes mas allá del cambio de pigmentación en ojos y cabello. Saga tenía un gesto gentil, lleno de nobleza, su autoridad era obvia, pero en un sentido más amable. Y ahora había en él un toque melancólico.

Máscara intentó buscar un rastro de Ares, una sonrisa cruel, un brillo rojizo en sus ojos, un deje de imperiosa tiranía... pero no encontró nada. Nada en absoluto. Aquel era Saga, el amable y seguro Saga, el honorable caballero de Géminis que surgía de las cenizas de la oscuridad para volver a ser un leal siervo de Athena.

Mü se percató de la llegada de otro caballero de oro y se volvió, hablando del rey de Roma, Máscara de Muerte había llegado. Saga también lo percibió y siguió su gesto. Se miraron en silencio, Saga y Máscara, no pronunciaron palabra. Saga aguardó, esperando lo que Máscara quisiese decir, pués él no encontraba su voz. El caballero de Cancer no dijo nada, dejó traslucir sus sentimientos en su expresión y su cosmos y a continuación dió media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos.

Solo cuando Máscara hubo marchado escaleras arriba, Mü se dirigió a Saga.

\- Realmente te odia, nunca le había visto mirar así a alguien.

\- Si... lo sé.

\- Entonces ten cuidado. Máscara de Muerte no duda un solo instante en acabar con cualquiera que le desafie. Eres mas poderoso que él, por eso se contiene, pero dudo que eso le detenga mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé.

Lo sabía bien. Los ojos rojos no habían dejado lugar a dudas. Nada ni nadie calmaría el odio de Máscara de Muerte.  
\---------------------------------------


	3. Sufrimiento, ira y odio

Capítulo 3. Sufrimiento, ira y odio.

Dohku había sido patriarca suplente durante la guerra contra Poseidón, pero solo ahora, oficialmente puesto en el cargo, vivía realmente en el Santuario principal. No obstante prefería el templo de Libra al Templo Mayor, y la verdad era que llevaba tantos años viviendo en las cascadas del Rozhan que el Santuario le resultaba poco acogedor.

Y le traía recuerdos dolorosos, la primera guerra contra Hades, su amigo Shion y la batalla de las Doce Casas... en fin, dicen que lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte.

Aun tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, los lugareños, debido a las acciones de Ares, habían aprendido a temer a los caballeros de oro en vez de ver en ellos a sus protectores, si bien no cabía duda de que les adoraban por salvarles de Poseidón y Hades, su adoración estaba teñida aun de miedo.

Dohku recorrió el Santuario, tomando nota de los cambios introducidos por Hares que debían ser retirados. Para empezar volver a traer los retratos y esculturas de Athena a las zonas interiores además de cambiar algunos cuadros demasiado siniestros, y por supuesto los retratos que Ares se había mandado hacer con aquel siniestro atuendo de patriarca oscuro.

La señorita Saori volvería al Santuario en dos días y quería que todo estuviera listo para que la joven viviera allí de forma permanente y no temporal como hasta ahora. Tras la resurrección era mas humana que diosa, ya no podía vivir entre los mortales, sino en su propio templo.

Esperaba que los caballeros de oro estuvieran a la altura de la época de paz y la diosa disfrutara al fin del reposo de su Santuario.

Si no había paz entre ellos¿cómo la mantendrían en el mundo?. Saga estaba muy perturbado, se percibía con claridad, y no era de extrañar con su tortuoso pasado. Pero tenía que superarlo, y lo haría, era uno de los caballeros de oro más poderosos, podía hacerlo.

Máscara seguía con su luto, apenas salía de su templo, y cuando lo hacía eran salidas muy breves, envuelto en su capa negra y con la capucha echada. Nunca se le veía en lugares concurridos, y no frecuentaba la compañía de nadie, ni siquiera las habituales, como Afrodita o Shura.

El cosmos de Máscara siempre había sido hostil y agresivo, Dohku siempre había cuestionado la sabiduría de dejar al joven caballero a su aire en los primeros años como caballero de oro, su maestro había muerto prematuramente pero Máscara hubiera precisado mas años como aprendiz, una guía mas personalizada. Pero como su poder en bruto habia sido suficiente le habían dado la armadura de oro... una mala idea, mucho poder en manos de un niño que aun no tenía bien claro como usarlo.

No había mas que ver el resultado, sin un maestro Máscara tan solo había sido capaz de desarrollar las técnicas más básicas de su armadura, reduciendo demasiado su variedad de ataques, y eso solo pensando en su poder. Máscara se había unido por su propia voluntad a la traición de Ares... lamentable, era una suerte que finalmente hubiera visto su error y hubiera regresado a la causa de Athena en la guerra contra Hades.

Suspiró. Realmente habían sido malos tiempos. Algún día alguien leería los registros de la biblioteca y se escandalizaría por el pasado de los caballeros de oro.

Bajó hasta el invernadero, al menos aquel lugar estaba bien cuidado, las flores estaban preciosas... Ares había compartido con Saga el afecto por la jardinería. Las adelfas estaban preciosas. Quizá Afrodita había ayudado... aunque lo dudaba, este no hubiera querido competencia con su jardín de rosas.

Resultaba tan dificil imaginar a Saga, al gentil y dedicado Saga sirviendo a una causa egoista y cruel. Dolía, era duro pensar que había dado muerte a Shion y nadie se había percatado hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Dohku no sentía rencor hacia Saga, y debía convencer a este de que no tenía que torturarse por ello.

Quizá por fin todo iría bien.  
\---------------------------------

Aquello no iba a ir bien.  
Saga bajó las escaleras hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Máscara de Muerte estaba allí, bajaba allí al anochecer, cuando no quedaba nadie excepto quizá Shaka meditando. Se habían evitado durante días desde su encuentro allí mismo, pero Saga ya no podía soportarlo más.

Los recuerdos le atosigaban a todas horas. Y Máscara de Muerte estaba en todos ellos. Tenían que hablar, hablar de hombre a hombre, sacar el veneno de las heridas. Él por lo menos lo necesitaba. No podía dormir, no podía vivir así... quizá si su templo hubiera estabado lejos del de Máscara... pero cada vez que alzaba la vista vislumbraba el templo del Gran Cangrejo. Y sentía su cosmos como el infierno. Las escasas veces que se habían cruzado uno de los dos se había marchado, siempre. Y menos mal que así había sido, el ambiente entre ellos practicamente se electrificaba cuando estaban cerca.

Máscara era como una nube a punto de descargar una terrible tormenta.

Pero aquello no podía continuar.

Máscara estaba vestido de negro, como le era habitual desde la resurrección, pero para entrenar prescindía de la capa. En ese momento estaba dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, pero por su expresión se diría que en su mente estaba muy claro quien recibía los golpes.

La tensión en el aire apareció y se disparó, estaba claro que el caballero de Cancer se había percatado de su presencia y simplemente le ignoraba. O lo intentaba. El viento se calmó, o evitó por completo aquel lugar, los grillos callaron, el aire era casi denso, y pese a no haber nubes en el cielo Saga no se hubiera sorprendido de oir truenos.

Quería hablar, decir algo, pero de pronto tenía la garganta seca, no conseguía despegar los labios. Tenían que hablar, pero era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo.

Máscara continuaba golpeando a un imaginario Saga en tanto el real permanecía de pie a unos metros de él. Apretó los dientes¿qué se creía que estaba haciendo?. Ahi quieto, con esa cara... esa maldita cara. Ares. El silencio empezaba a ser insoportable y Máscara era incapaz de soportar aquella situación. Paró a medio salto y se volvió hacia Saga.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. ¿¡Qué quieres?!

Saga suspiró y tomó aire profundamente, Máscara no iba a hacer las cosas fáciles, ya lo esperaba.

\- Máscara, necesito...- Se corrigió.- Necesitamos hablar sobre Ares.

Sobre Ares. Máscara apretó la mandíbula, no, no necesitaba hablar sobre Ares, necesitaba pensar en como iba a arrancar la cara a Saga. Cada vez que le miraba, cada vez que le sentía volvía a entrar en ebullición.

\- No, no lo necesitamos, lárgate.

\- Me odias por la desaparición de Ares pero debes entender que...

¿Desaparición?. Máscara podría haber matado a Saga con la mirada de haber sido eso posible. Ares no había desaparecido como desaparece la sal en el agua... había muerto, había una gran diferencia.

\- Debes entender que era necesario, lo que había ocurrido, lo que pretendía... era una blasfemia. No había otra salida.

Y a él se lo decía, después de todo había muerto luchando contra Shiryuu, la justificación de su muerte y la de Ares no le interesaba lo mas mínimo. De hecho aquella conversación no le interesaba.

\- Cállate. Cállate y vete.

\- No.- Saga se sentía más seguro, tenían que hablarse, no sería un cobarde.- Me odias, maté a Ares, lo entiendo.

\- ¡Me importa una &ª!$ que lo entiendas!

\- Tienes derecho a odiarme pero no podemos seguir evitandonos... entiendo tu necesidad de...

\- ¡Callate!.- Máscara inflamó su cosmos.- ¡Tu no entiendes nada!

Saga alzó las manos en señal de paz, no quería otra trifulca con Máscara.

\- Lo entiendo todo, yo estaba allí siempre.

Máscara se quedó callado, con la boca abierta, intentando dar sentido a las palabras del caballero de Géminis. Estaba allí... claro... claro que... pero, había pensado que Saga tendría solo una idea generalizada... que de algún modo había estado dormido mientras Ares gobernaba. No se le había ocurrido pensar que... que había estado allí, con Ares. Con él.

Diosa... Máscara sintió nauseas, Saga lo sabía todo, lo había visto, había estado allí de alguna forma. Oh diosa... de pronto sentía que su intimidad había sido violada de la peor manera... Saga no era Ares... pero había estado allí todo el rato.

\- Vete.- Alcanzó a murmurar.- Maldito seas, vete.

\- Máscara, no podemos evitarnos eternamente.

\- Si que podemos. Dejame en paz.

\- No puedo hacer eso, los recuerdos de Ares son mis recuerdos, no puedo dejarlo atras mas de lo que tu puedes. Sé que fue alguien importante para tí, que Ares fue especial para tí, muy especial, pero no debes seguir ciego a su realidad.

\- No me importa que estuvieras allí, no lo entiendes.

\- Si que entiendo lo que había entre vosotros, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido yo mismo.

\- ¡CALLATE!.

Máscara se cubrió los oidos como un niño pequeño, desesperado, no quería oirlo, no quería pensar que el hombre que había matadao a Ares había sido partícipe de sus momentos más intimos, de aquellos que no había dado a nadie más. Era horrible, era doloroso y nauseabundo.

Saga sabía que aquello debía ser terrible para Máscara. Pero no tenía opción. No quería que Máscara siguiera viviendo una mentira, no podía seguir adelante y dejar aquello atras. Callarse, dejar que Máscara siguiera odiándole hasta estallar, esa era la opción cobarde. No tomaría esa senda facil.

\- Yo y Ares hablabamos.- Sabía que Máscara le oía aunque no quisiera.- Hablabamos a menudo, nos odiabamos, él quería destruirme y yo quería detenerle. Pero lo único que yo podía hacer era tratar de razonar con él, pero era en vano.

Máscara le dió la espalda, pero ya no se cubría los oidos. Mejor... era mas facil hablar sino sentía aquellos ojos llenos de odio clavados en él.

\- Hablabamos de ti.- Máscara de Muerte dió un respingo ante esto.- Hablabamos mucho sobre ti, o mas bien discutíamos.

\- Ya basta.- Máscara se maldijo, aquello había sonado más a petición que a orden.

\- Yo no quería involucrarte en todo aquello... pero no podía hacer nada. No se cuantas veces intenté hacerle cambiar de idea, recuperar el control...

\- No me importan tus justificaciones, no me importa lo que me tengas que decir para calmar tu conciencia. Eres debil, él no...

Máscara se calló, pero era evidente lo que había querido decir, con quien había estado a punto de comparar a Saga.

\- Ares también me llamaba debil.- Saga apretó los puños.- ¿Crees que soy debil?

\- Ares no necesitaba justificarse.- Gruñó Máscara volviéndose con una mueca de rabia y desprecio a partes iguales.- Él no lloriqueaba por el perdón de los demás.

Saga no cabía en sí, su cosmos se encendió de ira, no podía soportar aquella comparación con Ares, no podía tolerarlo despues de años soportando las burlas y recriminaciones de su lado oscuro, humillándole, el eco de su risa le perseguía.

\- Ares era un megalomano demente, obsesionado con el poder.

\- Era poderoso, era un hombre fuerte que no temía hacer lo que debía hacerse sin lloriquear por la moral.

\- Estaba loco.- Replicó Saga gruñendo entre dientes.- Estaba peligrosamente loco, era un psicópata, un tirano, no tenía limites a su ambición, no le importaba a quien aplastaba en su camino. No era mas que un demente.

\- No hables así de él.- Máscara se clavó las uñas en la mano de la fuerza con que apretaba los puños.- No te atrevas a hablar así de él.

\- Yo le conocía mejor que nadie.- Saga dió un paso al frente.- Él era mi oscuridad, me poseyó, Ares era una monstruosidad, mataba inocentes, corrompía cuanto tocaba, desafiaba la justicia.

\- Era tan poderoso y capaz que convertía en justicia cuanto hacia.- Máscara se encaró con Saga cara a cara.- Si tú no existieras él seguiría vivo, murió por tu culpa, él era todopoderoso. ¡Tú eras el eslabón debil que le hizo fracasar!

No puedes detenerme, eres debil, por eso ahora yo estoy al mando.

Igual que Ares. Ares. Que le había arrebatado su cuerpo, que había desgarrado su alma, que le había arrebatado la esperanza y emponzoñado su conciencia. Todas las acusaciones que Ares había lanzado contra él las utilizaba ahora Máscara.

\- Retira eso, retíralo inmediatamente.

\- No.- Máscara sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que acababa de herir a Saga y satisfecho de ver dolor en su expresión, si, esto era lo que quería.- ¿Te molesta la verdad?. Ares era mas poderoso que tú, se ganó el dominio de tu cuerpo por legitimo derecho de fuerza, porque tú eras debil.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Ares hizo todo aquello que tú no podías, mató a Shión y orquestó la muerte de Aiolos, se hizo con el dominio del Santuario. ¡Tú jamas llegarás tan lejos!. Ares era único en el mundo, podía hacer cualquier cosa, habría derrotado a Poseidón y Hades. Era un auténtico semidiós, tú no le llegas a los talones.

\- Es suficiente.- Saga no podía soportarlo.- Te prohibo que hables...

\- No me des órdenes, tu no eres quien para darmelas.

\- Por supuesto, tú solo obedeces las ordenes de tu amo como un buen perro, siempre acudías a su llamada, te recuerdo arrodillado con la cabeza entre mis piernas...

Saga se cubrió la boca con la mano, horrorizado de sí mismo por su pérdida de control. Su ira le había rebajado al nivel de un animal... se mordió el labio con horror. Máscara le miraba blanco como la leche, y Saga no quería ni imaginar como debía sentirse.

\- Te desafio.

\- ¿Máscara? Yo no... yo... no quería...

Aun estaba terriblemente pálido, pero el horror se había vuelto odio muy rapidamente, Máscara era realmente rápido convirtiendo cualquier emoción en pura rabia.

\- Te desafio a un duelo a muerte, aqui mismo.

Podía hacerse. Dos caballeros de oro podían luchar en un duelo oficial , pero nunca era a muerte, eso estaba prohibido terminantemente. Y Dohku debía dar su consentimiento. Abrió la boca para manifestar esto pero Máscara le vió venir.

\- Mañana por la mañana ire a ver a Dohku por el duelo, a mediodia nos batiremos.

\- No puede ser a muerte.- Musitó Saga.

\- ¡Pues tú lucha como te de la gana!. Yo iré a matar. Juro que te mataré.

Intentó discutir, decir algo, disculparse inmediatamente, pero Máscara le dió la espalda y se teletransportó lejos de su alcance.

Un duelo. Sabía que no había sido buena idea ir allí. Cielos.  
\--------------------------------------------

Apenas había salido el sol y Dohku podía oír los golpes en la puerta del templo de Libra. Desde que era el patriarca tenía tanto trabajo que no le extrañaba recibir visitas tan pronto, pero en general nadie aporreaba de esa manera su puerta. Y mucho menos cuando apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana. Cuando se levantó y abrió la puerta se encontró con Máscara de Muerte. Antes de poder preguntarle cómo estaba por su duelo o preguntar cualquier otra cosa Máscara manifestó el motivo de la visita a horas intempestivas.

\- Deseo permiso para batirme en duelo con Saga, caballero de Géminis.

Dohku dedicó unos minutos a que su mente medio dormida procesara la presencia de Máscara y la súbita petición. Finalmente logró desperezarse lo suficiente para comprenderlo y después reaccionar en consecuencia.

\- Uh... no creo que sea... ¿pero no estabas de luto?

\- ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver?.- Gruñó Máscara irritado por la pérdida de tiempo.

\- No... bueno, si... solo me resulta precipitado... ¿cuál es el motivo del duelo?

Máscara se cruzó de brazos, detestaba pedir permiso por algo.

\- Es privado.

\- Los duelos entre caballeros de oro son algo muy serio.- Replicó Dohku, ya bien despierto.- Tengo que dar mi consentimiento para algo así, y debo decir que las circunstancias no son... las mejores.

\- Es tiempo de paz¿cual es el estúpido problema?

Diplomacia no era una palabra presente en el diccionario de Máscara de Muerte. Dohku suspiró tratando de ser paciente.

\- Precisamente es tiempo de paz, de perdón. Debo suponer que has desafiado a Saga, me gustaría saber por qué debo permitir que os batáis en duelo.

\- Justicia.

Conociendo el peculiar sentido de la justicia que tenía Máscara, Dohku no consideraba eso una respuesta. No dudaba de su lealtad, pero sí de sus intenciones.

\- Me temo que tendrás que explicarte mejor.

\- Me ha ofendido¿no es eso suficiente?

\- No, no lo es, ese tipo de cosas suele arreglarse con una disculpa¿has probado a hablar con Saga?

Sabía que Máscara no le haría el menor caso, pero tenía que intentarlo, era el patriarca, era un dirigente y un mediador. Tenía al menos que dar el beneficio de la duda. Máscara parecía realmente afectado, pero bueno, llevaba semanas así, tenso como un polvorín que solo esperaba una llama para estallar.

\- Hablar con Saga es lo que ha provocado mi desafio.- Gruñó Máscara destilando veneno.

\- ¿Tan grave es lo que te ha hecho?

\- SI.- Su determinación y odio eran evidentes.

Máscara quería un duelo y al parecer nada de lo que dijera le calmaría. Dohku se masajeó las sienes tratando desesperadamente de dar con algun argumento que convenciera a Máscara de calmarse al respecto o un motivo de peso para negar el duelo sin que el caballero de Cancer empezara a gruñir y despotricar. En ese momento, por desgracia o por fortuna, aun no lo sabía, alguien apareció subiendo las escaleras hacia su templo, precisamente Saga de Géminis.

Inmediatamente Máscara fulminó al recién llegado con la mirada, Dohku observó con curiosidad como el ambiente se convertía en el aire tenso previo a una batalla. Máscara parecía un lobo gruñendo a un enemigo, Saga tan solo parecía... avergonzado.

\- Buenos días, Dohku... supongo que ya sabes porque he venido.

\- Máscara de Muerte.- Dohku indicó con un gesto al otro hombre.- Te ha desafiado a un duelo... ahora mismo estaba tomando la decisión sobre si permitirlo o no.

\- No deseo un duelo.

\- Cobarde.- Máscara se encaró con Saga exhudando desprecio por los cuatro costados.- Por supuesto que vamos a luchar.

Saga miró a Dohku y después a Máscara, había esperado dar con este antes de que llegara a la casa de Libra pero no había sido posible.

\- Quiero disculparme, lo que dije fue... estaba fuera de lugar... y me avergüenza haberte dicho algo tan horrible.

\- No quiero una disculpa, quiero una satisfacción.- Máscara se volvió a Dohku.- Quiero un duelo.

Dohku miró a Máscara y a Saga... aquello no era bueno. En absoluto. Máscara realmente era como una bomba a punto de explotar, y Dohku acababa de descubrir cual era el detonador, Saga. Aquello era muy malo.

Si permitía el duelo aquello podía ponerse muy feo, Máscara de Muerte estaba en busca de venganza, estaba enfurecido, rabioso. No era el estado de ánimo para un duelo, sobre todo estando de luto. Y Saga no deseaba el duelo, obviamente se sentía culpable por lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido.

No obstante si no permitía el duelo Máscara de Muerte se limitaría a aumentar su odio y su rencor, y de seguro que no se conformaría, buscaría la forma de vengarse de Saga de la forma que fuera, por la espalda y a traición si era necesario. Acabaría estallando en el peor de los momentos. En un duelo al menos tendría la posibilidad de controlar la situación.

\- Está bien.- Esperaba no equivocarse.- Máscara de Muerte, Saga, os batireis en duelo hoy a las siete de la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Pero...

\- Perfecto.- Máscara esgrimió una sonrisa de tiburón y se marchó a paso ligero indudablemente encantado con la decisión.

\- Dohku.- Saga miraba a Dohku con angustia y cuestionamiento.- Yo no...

\- Lo siento Saga, pero conociendo a Máscara este se enfrentará a tí nos guste o no, y prefiero que lo haga bajo mi vigilancia.

Tenía razón, claro, el viejo maestro era realmente sabio, sabía lo que hacía.

\- ¿Puedes tú decirme que tiene contra tí Máscara de Muerte?

\- Yo... yo maté a la persona por la que guarda luto.- No podía decir la verdad completa, era mejor así.

Dohku asintió, tenía sentido, aquel odio era profundo y poderoso, demasiado para ser la clásica irritación que Máscara sentía por todos.

\- Entonces el duelo es lo mejor, que saque su ira, incluso si es derrotado.- Y nada indicaba que fuese a ocurrir lo contrario.- Al menos se librará del sentimiento de impotencia.

\- ¿Usted cree?

\- Segun mi experiencia no hay nada peor que el sentimiento de impotencia, no haber hecho nada cuando un ser querido muere, si lucha por su venganza, incluso perdiendo, sentirá que ha hecho algo.

Ojala tuviese razón. Dohku le palmeó el hombro amistosamente.

\- No temas.

\- Máscara tiene motivos para odiarme.

\- Todo el mundo tiene motivos, pero eso no los hace mejores. ¿Crees que realmente mereces su odio?

Saga estuvo a punto de asentir pero... por una parte era natural que Máscara de odiara, pero Saga no tenía porque soportar su odio, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, lo correcto, Ares había sido un monstruo, un demonio que solo había hecho daño a cuantos le rodeaban, había hecho un profundo daño a Máscara, aunque este no lo comprendiera. Máscara tenía que comprender que Ares tenía que morir, y que eso no era malo para él.

\- No... al menos en este caso particular.

\- Entonces este duelo es necesario, dudo que Máscara quiera escuchar nada de tí a menos que primero saque esa agresividad que lleva dentro.

\- Está bien... tienes razón.

\- Suerte en el duelo.

Saga marchó de regreso a su templo, paso ante el templo de Cancer. Entre las columnas, en la oscuridad, vislumbró la figura de Máscara de Muerte, mirándole desde las sombras, fijamente, con aquellos ojos brillantes y entrecerrados en la negrura, como un depredador estudiando a su presa.

Mü tenía razón. Nada ni nadie calmaría el odio de Máscara de Muerte.  
\---------------------------------------


	4. Un abismo nos separa

Capítulo 4. Un abismo nos separa.

Un duelo. Afrodita se retorció las manos con preocupación, resistiendo a duras penas el impulso de morderse las perfectas uñas. Estaba muy nervioso y muy preocupado por su amigo, Máscara de Muerte. Los demás caballeros de oro ya estaban en las gradas, era costumbre acudir a los duelos entre caballeros aunque no era obligatorio, se habían dispuesto en círculo en torno a la zona reservada a tales casos, una suerte de circo romano para solo dos o como máximo cuatro adversarios.

\- ¿En que está pensando Máscara?.- Shura tomó asiento junto a Afrodita en tanto hacía la pregunta.- Saga es mil veces mas poderoso que él.

Nadie dudaba del resultado del combate, Saga de Géminis era uno de los caballeros más poderosos, un icono de poder en el Santuario, mientras que Máscara de Muerte nunca había sido especialmente prominente en comparación a otros caballeros de oro.

\- Esto no va a ser una pelea, va a ser una paliza.- Aiola soltó el comentario jocosamente.- Máscara de Muerte no tiene nada que hacer.

Era la opinión general, y Afrodita no podía sino coincidir con ella, Máscara era poderoso, pero entre los caballeros de oro no era de los mejores, y desde luego no podía competir con Saga. Pocos podían.

\- Máscara suele ser mas juicioso eligiendo sus batallas.- Mü estaba lejos de ellos, pero su voz hablando con Milo era audible.- ¿Qué le ha llevado a desafiar al caballero de Géminis?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Siempre ha tenido un caracter imposible.

En la arena los dos contendientes ya habían aparecido, ambos llevaban sus impolutas armaduras de oro centelleando al sol. El uno contra el otro, cara a cara a ambos extremos del círculo. Dohku estaba en medio, llevaba su armadura de caballero de Libra pero lucía también el casco del patriarca para evidenciar su presencia como portador de tal cargo y mediador.

Saga estaba espléndido, caminaba con gesto firme, la espalda recta, la cabeza alta, con la larga melena rubia mecida al viento, bajo su brazo llevaba el casco de Géminis, con los dos rostros a cada lado de la cabeza, el sonriente y maligno, el sereno y benévolo. Su gesto dejaba traslucir resignación, aquel era un hombre que no quería luchar, pero lo haría.

Máscara parecía su antítesis, si bien andaba con la misma firmeza había algo furtivo en sus movimientos, midiendo cada paso, bajaba ligeramente la cabeza no en sumisión, sino como lo hace un animal que se dispone a saltarte al cuello, su rostro ya estaba enmarcado con la diadema de espinas como una corona demoniaca. Su expresión estaba determinada y furiosa, aquel hombre no solo quería una lucha, tenía sed de sangre.

Dohku miró a Saga, que asintió con gesto cansado, y después a Máscara, que enseñó los dientes con una sonrisa animal. No había marcha atras.

\- Los dos conoceis las normas, no se puede abandonar el círculo, el combate termina cuando uno de los dos se rinde o queda incapacitado. Puedo detener el combate cuando lo crea necesario. Eso es todo.

Se retiró al exterior del círculo y subió a las gradas, a una balconada, una vez allí alzó en brazo, contó hasta tres y lo bajó. El duelo daba comienzo.

Los primeros minutos eran un cuerpo a cuerpo, basicamente un reconocimiento del terreno, midiendo la fuerza y velocidad del adversario, puños, patadas, esquivas y paradas. Saga era poderoso, pero Máscara de Muerte era bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo, todos los caballeros lo eran, pero muchos preferían favorecer los ataques basados en el cosmos. Máscara de Muerte era un excelente luchador, y no tardó en demostrar que en eso estaba a la altura. Logrando dar mas de un golpe y parar cuantos procuró Saga.  
Hasta que Saga infundió de cosmos sus ataques. Y fue entonces cuando los caballeros de oro vieron confirmada su opinión inicial. Máscara no era rival para Saga. Pronto el caballero de Cancer empezó a depender de la protección de su armadura para protegerse de los ataques de Saga. No era una buena defensa contra otro caballero de oro.

Saga no podía evitar contenerse pero intentaba que no se percibiera. No quería luchar. No quería herir a Máscara de Muerte, pero sabía que tenía que elegir entre herir su cuerpo o su orgullo, y era preferible herir su cuerpo. Si se retiraba de la pelea no ayudaría a nadie, tenía que ganarla y no contenerse.

Además contaba con ataques con los cuales podría ganar esa batalla sin dañar en demasía a Máscara.

\- ¡Otra Dimensión!

Afrodita suspiró, aquel era el fin del corto combate, el poder de Saga era tan grande que podía distorsionar el espacio y crear portales a otras dimensiones. Con el poder de estos podía encerrar en otro universo a su oponente. El ataque no era dañino directamente, el adversario quedaba encerrado en el espacio entre los universos, si permanecían allí demasiado tiempo morían de hambre y sed, o incluso antes debido a efectos cambiantes de la gravedad.

Saga solo tenía que dejar a Máscara en la otra dimensión durante la cuenta de diez para ganar el combate por la ausencia de su adversario en el terreno de batalla.

\- Al menos nadie ha resultado herido.- Mü estaba visiblemente aliviado.

Los caballeros empezaron a levantarse, pero la voz de Shaka de Virgo les detuvo.

\- El combate no ha terminado.

\- ¿Qué dices?.- Milo señaló la arena, donde solo Saga permanecía, aguardando los diez segundos reglamentarios.

Un resplandor púrpura y rojizo confirmó las palabras de Shaka, se produjo un sonido que parecía tela desgarrada y Máscara de Muerte apareció frente a Saga con una mueca de triunfo ante la expresión de asombro de Saga. En la arena se extendió una niebla que se movía como una entidad maligna, un aire seco y extraño se extendió por el terreno. Todos conocían aquella extraña y desazonadora sensación, por la guerra contra Hades, la antesala del infierno.

\- ¿Sórprendido? No te librarás de mi tan facilmente.

Saga no tuvo tiempo de preguntar como lo había hecho, Máscara se lanzó sobre él con una carcajada, aquello no terminaría tan pronto al parecer.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?.- Camus observaba intentando comprender.  
\- El caballero de Cancer puede viajar a voluntad al agujero del Yomutsu.- Se limitó a decir Shaka, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Fue Mü quien amplió la corta explicación del caballero de Virgo.

\- Aunque se le haya enviado a otra dimensión, Máscara puede escapar facilmente, solo tiene que transportarse a si mismo al Yomutsu y desde allí regresar aquí.

Por supuesto, Afrodita no sabía si alegrarse o sentir alivio, pero estaba orgulloso del poder de Máscara de Muerte para escapar de tan poderoso ataque. Solo lamentaba que ahora Saga solo podría recurrir a ataques que Máscara no podría evitar ni viajando a la entrada del infierno.

Saga atacó, había comprendido como había evitado Máscara su encierro, había sido una estupidez el intentarlo. Quería acabar con aquel enfrentamiento. Después podrían hablar.  
El olor que Máscara había traido con él desde el Yomutsu le traía recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos. Era el olor de la casa de Cancer, era extraño, metálico, olía a hierro, a sangre, pero no era húmedo sino seco, y ese algo más que parecía caracterizar el abismo... un olor ni agradable ni desagradable que no tenía descripción en el mundo de los mortales, perturbador. Le recordaba a aquel templo y a la última vez que Ares había visto a Máscara. En el templo de Cancer. Este había estado tumbado en su cama, recuperandose de heridas provocadas por el propio Ares. Saga no necesitaba cerrar los ojos para verlo ante estos. Máscara había cogido su mano y había besado su palma, en un gesto tan lleno de afecto... de amor...

No podía... Saga salió de sus cavilaciones dolorosamente. Un reguero de sangre salió de su nariz y unos puntos blancos aparecieron en su visión. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, trastabileo y cuando logró ponerse de nuevo en guardia Máscara le señaló, en la punta de su dedo se concentró su cosmos.

Conocía esa pose y el ataque que lo seguía.

El ataque mas poderoso de Máscara de Muerte. El que separaba el alma del cuerpo.

\- ¡Ondas del Hades!

Saga se quedó sin aire. Sintió que algo se desgarraba dentro de él, era como si alguien hubiese cogido su corazón con una mano helada y lo estuviera tratando de sacar de la caja torácica a fuerza de tirones. Que se supiera, solo una persona en el mundo había sobrevivido a las Ondas del Hades, Shiryuu del Dragón había logrado regresar a su cuerpo por intercesión de la diosa. Y la segunda vez había regresado tras dar muerte a Máscara.

Saga intentó tomar aliento, no podía, las rodillas le fallaron y la visión se oscureció. Cuando volvió a ver la gran extensión del abismo se extendía ante sus ojos.

Dohku sintió sudor frio. Esperaba que el alma de Saga pudiese regresar a su cuerpo. Podría... ¿verdad?. El cuerpo de Saga se desplomó en el suelo, inmovil, apenas respirando. Estaba en coma, y a menos que su alma regresara a su cuerpo así seguiría, si un alma caía por el abismo, su cuerpo moriría definitivamente.  
En cualquier caso, tras la cuenta atras de diez, si Saga no regresaba exigiría a Máscara que fuese en persona a recuperar al caballero de Géminis. Pero cuando había empezado a contar, Máscara de Muerte se desvaneció del campo de batalla en medio de un destello rojizo y aquel sonido de desgarro.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa ahora?.- Exclamó Aiola.

\- Máscara de Muerte ha viajado al Yomutsu para seguir enfrentandose a Saga.- Shaka no parecía en absoluto perturbado por ello.

Dohku golpeó la barandilla de piedra de la balconada haciendo una grieta en toda la grada ante el asombro de todos. Idiota. Tenía que haberse olido algo así de Máscara de Muerte.

\- ¡Ese condenado italiano!  
\---------------------------------------------

\- Tenía ganas de alejarme de esos aguafiestas.

Saga se volvió para mirar a Máscara. De modo que realmente quería matarle. Había enviado su alma al Yomutsu y viajado allí en persona para continuar el combate allí, en la entrada del inframundo, para luchar sin que nadie pudiera detenerles. Sobre todo Dohku.

\- Lo tenías pensado todo¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, te dije a muerte, y ese remilgado Dohku no va a impedirmelo.

\- Máscara esta lucha no...

\- ¡No hay tiempo de hablar!

Máscara de Muerte atacó con un rugido primario, le atacaba sin dejar de gruñir, con los ojos rojos encendidos. Saga se puso en guardia, no había opción al abandono.  
\---------------------------------------------

Dohku no podía creer que aquello se le hubiera escapado de las manos. Máscara de Muerte no pararía hasta matar a Saga o acabar haciendo que Saga le matara a él. Había perdido el control de la situación por no preveer aquello y eso le molestaba mucho, por no hablar del peligro que representaba. Otros santos podían viajar entre dimensiones pero ninguno excepto Máscara podía viajar al abismo, aquel era su poder, su gran habilidad. Nadie podía seguirle, y si lo deseaba, y estaba lo suficientemente enloquecido, podía marchar a otro lugar del mundo, ocultarse de ellos y dejar a Saga en el Yomutsu hasta que muriera.  
\- Milo, Camus, proteged el cuerpo de Saga, que no sufra daño alguno.- Ordenó.

Aquello era una locura. Esperaba que Máscara no llegara a... Se dirigió a Afrodita, que como todos, estaba aturdido y preocupado.

\- Afrodita.

El caballero de Piscis dió un respingo y le miró con preocupación, y cierto temor. Probablemente pensaba que iba a culparle de algo. Dohku trató de calmar su enfado y resultar menos agresivo, su cosmos era demasiado poderoso y resultaba amenazador cuando se enfadaba.

\- Conoces a Máscara de Muerte mejor que nadie¿crees que será capaz de traicionar a todo el Santuario y sacrificar su armadura, su cargo y su vida para abandonar a Saga en el Yomutsu?

Afrodita abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió, volvió a cerrarla y abrió los ojos con espanto. Al parecer aun no había pensado en esa posabilidad y la veía horrorosamente posible.

\- Oh diosa...

\- Maldita sea...- Masculló Dohku entre dientes.

Shura se pasó los dedos por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación.

\- Ese Máscara... ¿es que no puede olvidarlo?

\- Es su venganza.- Musitó Afrodita.- Si realmente está tan dolido... podría hacerlo... nunca ha sido muy razonable con ese tema.

¿Quién había sido?. Dohku estaba picado por la curiosidad y la necesidad de deshacer este entuerto. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Máscara de Muerte pudiese tener una relación amorosa real, una que le calase en lo mas hondo. No podía imaginar quien podía haber atravesado aquella máscara de crueldad para hacerse un lugar en aquel corazón oscuro, tanto como para llevarle a sacrificar su oportunidad de volver a ser un caballero de oro por la venganza.

\- ¿Puedo saber quien es el motivo del dolor de Máscara?. ¿Quién murió para enloquecerle de esta manera?

Afrodita se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, dudando. Pero Shura suspiró tomando una decisión.

\- Ares.

\- ¿Ares?. ¿Fue Ares quien mató a esa persona?. ¿Por eso quiere matar a Saga?

\- No.

Shura miró a su alrededor y se acercó a Dohku para hablar asegurandose de que la conversación se volvía privada. Dohku asintió y se aproximó para hablar con susurros.

\- Podríamos decir que Saga mató a Ares... es a Ares a quien Máscara desea vengar.

El caballero de Libra no daba crédito a sus oidos. Apenas pudo acordarse de seguir susurrando para que los demás caballeros de oro no le oyeran.

\- ¿Quiere vengar a Ares¿Qué locura es esa?

\- Eran amantes.- Shura fue corto, claro y conciso.

Dohku hizo una perfecta imitación del gesto de Afrodita minutos antes. Pasada la impresión inicial seguía sin saber como reaccionar.

\- Máscara de muerte... y Ares... eran amantes.- Esperaba haber oido mal.

\- Asi es.- Shura se lo dijo mortalmente serio, no bromeaba, Shura nunca bromeaba.

\- Que la diosa me asista.- Dohku no cabía en si de asombro.

\- Fueron amantes durante siete años.- Musitó Afrodita, aun sentado.

Dohku miró los gestos de preocupación y tristeza de Afrodita y Shura. No presagiaban nada bueno.

\- Realmente Máscara va a darlo todo para matar a Saga.- Comprendió.

Los dos caballeros de oro asintieron y miraron al círculo, donde Milo y Camus sostenían el cuerpo de Saga, tratando de acomodarlo lo mejor posible. Si dejaba de respirar... El caballero de Libra dió instrucciónes de llevar a Saga al dormitorio de su templo en la tercera casa y que Shura de Capricornio le custodiara. Después se dirigió a la carrera hacia la salida del Santuario para teleportarse en busca de Athena.

¿Cómo podía ir todo tan mal?  
\----------------------------------------

Saga apretó los dientes. Máscara estaba frente a él, jadeando, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y estaba obviamente malherido, pero no se rendía. Era aun mas peligroso que antes, como un animal acorralado, totalmente impredecible.  
\- Ya basta, Máscara, esto está fuera de control.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

Fue un error. Máscara soltó un grito de rabia, resonando este en el gran vacio del abismo, y le atacó con energía de su cosmos en forma de proyectiles, como una lluvia de flechas. A Saga no le resultó demasiado dificil esquivarlo, pero con el tiempo empezaba a notar que se debilitaba. Permanecer demasiado tiempo en el Yomutsu era muy perjudicial, aquel lugar drenaba lentamente la voluntad y el cosmos.

No tenía mas remedio que contraatacar y esperar que un Máscara malherido y agotado fuera mas razonable. Saga era mas poderoso que Máscara, podía derrotarle, pero no quería matarle. Eso le obligaba a limitar mucho sus ataques, y teniendo en cuenta que Máscara no tenía esa limitación, el combate se estaba alargando más de lo que a Saga le hubiera gustado. Y al parecer Máscara tenía mas resistencia de combate.

Pelearon entre el terreno muerto, su enfrentamiento físico llegando a su punto álgido, moviendose tan rápido que de haber habido alguien vivo presente no hubiese podido distinguir sus movimientos.

\- ¡Esto no soluciona nada!

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí¡Cállate y muere!

Saga apretó el puño y lo hizo refulgir con su cosmos, golpeó el plexo solar de Máscara, lanzándolo por los aires, el caballero de Cancer cayó a plomo en la ladera del Yomutso, empezó a rodar ladera abajo y Saga corrió hacia él, deteniendole y tendiéndole boca arriba.

\- ¿Máscara?.- Respiraba, solo estaba inconsciente.- Bien... ahora solo tengo que...

Oh. Solo una deidad, o Máscara, podían sacarlos de allí. Suspiró. Acomodó a Máscara lo mejor que pudo y se sentó a su lado, solo podía esperar a que despertara para que les devolviera al mundo de los vivos.

\- Ojala no hubiesemos tenido que llegar a esto.

Mirando a Máscara allí tendido, con los ojos cerrados, el gesto relajado por la inconsciencia... Le había tenido dormido tantas veces a su lado... desnudo, sudoroso, oliendo a sexo y sudor... o despierto, jadeando y gimiendo a viva voz...

Recordaba una mañana en el dormitorio, había despertado para ver a Máscara semitendido sobre su cintura, besándole la piel, desde el ombligo hacia arriba, pequeños besos suaves y constantes, recorriéndole. Cuando Ares le había preguntado que hacía, Máscara había alzado la mirada y había sonreido... con algo parecido a la ternura. No había respondido, había seguido besándole así, con veneración. Hasta que Ares había extendido una mano tomado la hombría de Máscara, acariciándola hasta que su amante había gemido henchido de deseo y sus atenciones se habían vuelto mas lujuriosas.

Saga regresó al presente y se palmeó las mejillas con ambas manos para despertar a la realidad. Idiota. Esos no eran sus recuerdos, eran los de Ares... Máscara no le había besado a él, no le había mirado a él, era a Ares. Eso le enfureció, de una manera que no comprendía exactamente. Pero le irritaba.

Suspiró y miró de nuevo a Máscara. Este seguía inconsciente. Tenían que marcharse de aquel insano lugar.

\- Máscara... tienes que despertar... ¿Máscara?

Se inclinó sobre él y le zarandeó con cuidado de no tocar el otro hombro, que tenía una gran contusión. No estaba herido de gravedad, la armadura de oro le había protegido bien.

\- Despierta, vamos, tienes que sacarnos del Yomutsu.

En un segundo Saga se vió agarrado por los hombros, Máscara se movió con los reflejos de una cobra, le agarró con manos como garras y le lanzó por los aires. Saga golpeó el suelo y rebotó por la brutalidad y fuerza del ataque para caer al Yomutsu.

\- ¡NO!

Se aferró al borde del abismo a duras penas... podía haberse aupado en un instante, para eso era un caballero de oro, o incluso levitarse. Pero Máscara se irguió encima de él, mirándole desde el borde, listo para atacar y lanzarle al agujero del infierno.

\- Has cometido un grave error.- Le espetó con satisfacción.

\- Máscara...

\- Este es tu final.  
\------------------------


	5. Lo que un dios ha unido

Capítulo 5. Lo que un dios ha unido...

Se aferró al borde del abismo a duras penas... podía haberse aupado en un instante, para eso era un caballero de oro, o incluso levitarse. Pero Máscara se irguió encima de él, mirándole desde el borde, listo para atacar y lanzarlo al agujero del infierno.

\- Has cometido un grave error.- Le espetó con satisfacción.

\- Máscara...

\- Este es tu final.

Máscara se pasó la lengua por los caninos, saboreando la visión. Saga colgando al borde del precipicio del Yomutsu, la imagen le recordaba a otra, cuando había tenido a Shiryuu del Dragón en la misma posición. Pero esta vez no iba a perder, esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Se arrodilló para tener mejor agarre y preparó el puño, un solo golpe y Saga caería al abismo mas oscuro, para pudrirse en el mas allá para siempre. Venganza, dulce venganza. Miró a su víctima y se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia.

Saga le miraba directamente, la satisfacción de Máscara flaqueó... no había miedo en sus ojos, ni súplica. Le miraba con completa serenidad. Era una expresión que no solía verse en el rostro de Ares, pero alguna vez... si... cuando dormía, solo cuando Ares se quedaba dormido en la cama. Entonces siempre le había gustado quedarse despierto y sencillamente mirarle... era esa expresión exacta, pero con los ojos cerrados. Eran momentos tan escasos aquellos, cuando había terminado todo... cuando no había sexo duro y exigente, cuando todo quedaba en calma, cuando aquellos ojos no le traspasaban y aquellos labios le llamaban esclavo... se quedaba despierto solo para poder vivir aquella calma en los brazos de Ares dormido.

El puño le temblaba... las luces del Yomutsu eran opacas, haciendo que todo pareciera tener tonos mas apagados... en ese momento, colgando del precipicio Saga no era Saga. Era Ares... Máscara sabía que no lo era, Ares no solía tener esa expresión, aquella profundidad en la mirada... pero... su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente, no podía golpear, no podía matarlo, no podía hacer esto.

Saga cerró los ojos, aguardando la muerte, pero en lugar de eso las manos de Máscara le agarraron por debajo de los hombros y le auparon con un poderoso empujón que les tiró a ambos hacia atras. Sagan no logró no golpear a Máscara cayendo sobre é el con fuerza y dejandoles a ambos en el suelo sin aliento, con precipitación Saga se incorporó con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Máscara, pero antes de que pudiera quitarse de encima el otro caballero le sujetó por los hombros, manteniéndole en su sitio.

\- ¿Ma... Máscara?

Saga tenía un deja vü, aquello era idéntico a su pelea en el templo de Cancer, cuando había acabado sobre Máscara, sujetándole por los antebrazos para acabar con la trifulca. Era exáctamente la misma postura, la misma situación... pero esta vez era Máscara quien le impedía marcharse y no al reves.

No le había matado, podía haberle atacado, hacerle caer... la verdad era que Saga tenía confianza en que dado el caso podía haber evitado la caida, pero esa no era la cuestión, Máscara de Muerte se había echado atras.

¿El hombre sin compasión rechazaba matar a un hombre que odiaba?

\- No es justo.- Murmuró Máscara, no le miraba directamente a la cara, mas bien miraba el cielo negro sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Nunca quise sentir nada que pudiese hacerme debil... nunca quise amar a nadie.

Saga hizo surcos en la ceniza del suelo esteril con los dedos, recordando una lejana "conversación" con su lado oscuro, recriminando a Ares cuando este había manifestado que Máscara le amaba...

/Si llamas a eso Amor, realmente mereces mi compasión./

¿De veras, Saga?

/Si, es tuyo, pero no tienes su amor./

Lo has visto con mis ojos, Saga, le has visto rendirse a mi por completo.

/No tienes su amor./

Te noto muy seguro de ti mismo, dime oh sabio¿por qué no tengo su amor?

/Porque has tenido un gran éxito convirtiéndole en tu siervo perfecto./

¿Disculpa?

/El Mascara de Muerte que has creado es como tu y como tal... no puede amar./

Pero se había equivocado. Máscara de Muerte aun había podido amar, y había amado. De otro modo le habría atacado en ese momento, le habría matado... y no había podido hacerlo, y Saga mucho se temía que era solo por su rostro, porque era el de Ares. Y eso le había detenido, a él, al cruel, al sadico y despiadado que solo buscaba una excusa para matar a otros.  
El corazón tenía razones que la mente no entendía. Y el corazón de Máscara de Muerte no le permitía matar a quien era la viva imagen del ser amado. Aunque aquel amor hubiera nacido de una desvirtuación de este mismo, era el único que conocía el caballero de Cancer.

\- Máscara... lo siento, siento que le amaras.

\- No es justo.- Repitió Máscara, ya no parecía enfadado, mas bien cansado, sus ojos estaban opacos, vacios, derrotados.

En cierto modo había sido derrotado¿no?. No podía matar a la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, la que había matado a Ares. Había perdido antes de empezar.

\- No fue culpa tuya.

\- No sigas por ahi, detesto el victimismo.

\- Ares hizo que le amaras.

\- No se puede obligar a nadie a amar... solo... solo dejalo estar... todo esto ha sido una estupidez. No puedo matarte, esto es... inutil, completamente inutil.

Máscara le soltó y se quedó tendido en el suelo, seguía mirando el extraño y siniestro cielo de aquel lugar, con la mirada perdida. Saga se incorporó y se sentó de piernas cruzadas a su lado, el silencio era espeso por el lugar, pero no por la situación, era una calma extraña, no era total, pero si nueva entre ambos.

\- ¿Volvemos al Santuario?. Estarán preocupados por nosotros.

El caballero de Cancer no discutió, seguía sin mirarle directamente. Puso una mano sobre su antebrazo, cogiendole sin fuerza, y alzó el índice hacia el cielo para convocar las hondas del Hades invertidas, devolviéndo a Saga de regreso a su cuerpo mortal y a él mismo por completo al mundo de los vivos.

Shura se precipitó junto al cuerpo de Saga en cuanto este empezo a removerse levemente. Había pasado un buen rato en aquel estado entre la vida y la muerte, Shura había sentido un temor constante a mirarle y descubrir que el caballero de Géminis había dejado de respirar lentamente.  
Pero ahora sus ojos se abrieron y Shura pudo tranquilizarse. Gracias a la diosa. Un destello rojizo, acompañado por el ya conocido sonido de ropa desgarradas, apareció en la habitación y el caballero de Cancer se materializó. Ambos habían regresado con vida.

\- Máscara¿te encuentras bien?

El caballero se limitó a asentir quedamente y empezar a marcharse, Shura refrenó el impulso de detenerle y exigir una explicación. Saga se movió debilmente en la cama e hizo un gesto de alzar una mano hacia Máscara en tanto este se marchaba sin mirar atras. El caballero de Géminis se percató de la presencia de Shura y suspiró.

\- ¿Podrías informar a Dohku de que el duelo ha quedado en tablas?

\- Por supuesto.- Shura le alcanzó un vaso de agua.- ¿Necesitas asistencia médica?

\- No... las peores heridas siempre se llevan por dentro.

Shura asintió, sabía bien a qué se refería.  
\--------------------------------------------

Al final, y pese a los terribles pronósticos, todo había terminado bien. Dohku había sentido el mayor de los alivios al percibir el cosmos de ambos caballeros, Géminis y Cancer, y mas aun al saber que ninguno de los dos había sufrido heridas graves.  
Además aquella perniciosa tensión practicamente había desaparecido. No del todo, pero al menos ya no parecía que Máscara fuese a sacar un Kalashnikov y empezar una matanza de oficina en cualquier momento.

De hecho se le veía inusualmente apagado, casi docil. Su eterna ferocidad estaba mermada, como si se hubiese resignado por completo. Por una parte Dohku, y sobre todo los caballeros dorados, agradecían el cambio, pero resultaba tan raro en el caballero de Cancer que uno no podía evitar preocuparse.

Y Dohku no podía quitarse de la cabeza la revelación de que Ares y Máscara habían sido amantes. Bueno, explicaba ciertas cosas de antes y después en el Santuario. Dohku, con todos sus años de existencia, se sentía algo impotente ante una situación tan extraña ¿cómo comprender una relación indudablemente tortuosa?, por no hablar de lo que sentirían ahora ambos hombres. Uno había estado presente en tanto una parte de su mente tenía a Máscara como amante, el otro había tenido una relación con un hombre que al final había sido asesinado por otra parte de este mismo. Era caótico.

La diosa Athena, aunque aun prefería que la llamasen señorita Saori, había llegado al Santuario para residir en él de ahora en adelante. Dohku tenía muchas cosas que hacer al respecto, preparando con Athena la elección de nuevos aprendices y ascensos a caballeros de plata de muchos otros.

Al menos ahora no tendría que preocuparse de que Máscara intentase atacar nuevamente a Saga, aquello al parecer había quedado atras. Saga le había asegurado que la pelea había quedado en tablas y no volvería a repetirse. También le había pedido que no emprendiera acción alguna contra el caballero de Cancer por su treta.

Fuera Ares o Saga, al parecer ambos consentían en demasía a Máscara de Muerte.  
\-------------------------------------------------

"Tienes que aceptarlo."  
Afrodita se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones tras la resurrección. Que tenía que aceptarlo, Ares había muerto, no iba a volver, estaba muerto y era lo mejor para todos. Máscara había ignorado aquello, hasta ahora.

Ahora lo había aceptado. Casi sin pretenderlo se había dado cuenta. Ares era historia. Había muerto y nada iba a devolverlo, se había acabado para siempre. Siempre había pensado que la aceptación lo calmaba todo. No era cierto. Aceptar la muerte de Ares no le había hecho sentir mejor en absoluto, la teoria de que aceptar era liberador no era mas que otra gran mentira. No se sentía mejor, no se sentía liberado. Era una patraña.

Aceptación no significaba olvido. Aunque al menos ahora no se sentía consumido por el odio ni se veía asaltado por momentos de inevitable desesperación. Su vida tras la resurrección había ido de la depresión a la rabia, no había sido agradable, al menos eso parecía haberse acabado.

Pero se suponía que ahora tenía que sentirse puñeteramente bien por no haber podido matar a Saga y aceptar la muerte de Ares. Eso era lo que los "buenos chicos" siempre estaban predicando por ahi como evangelistas catolicos.

Pamplinas, como siempre había sabido que eran todos los discursitos de los bienhechores ingenuos. Se sentó a su mesa y sacó una caja de cigarrillos del cajón, a veces, en el pasado había fumado demasiado y poco a poco lo había dejado, pero ahora le importaba mas bien poco, nunca había esperado llegar a viejo y seguía sin esperarlo.

Iba a encender el cigarrillo cuando su mano se detuvo con un temblor condicionado. Ares había detestado el olor a tabaco, de hecho le había irritado profundamente descubrir que en su tiempo libre Máscara acostumbraba a fumar. Y Ares irritado era un Ares violento.

\- ¿Tabaco?. Es un vicio repugnante, Máscara.

\- A mi me gusta.- Replicó el caballero de Cancer exhalando el humo.

\- A mi no.

Ares le arrebató el cigarrillo de entre los labios.

\- ¡Ey!.

\- Me perteneces.- Ares le fuminó con la mirada.- Me niego a que te conviertas a ti mismo en mercancía defectuosa.

Máscara arrugó la nariz con irritación al verse nuevamente tratado de objeto, parecía que cuanto más pasaba el tiempo menos respeto obtenía de Ares en tanto crecía el de los demás. A veces Máscara sentía que en cuanto atravesaba el umbral del templo mayor desaparecían todos los privilegios y poderes que había obtenido fuera de él.

\- No me gusta que me hables así.- Masculló.

Ares le agarró por la mandíbula y le atrajo hacia él con un gesto enfurecido.

\- A mi no me gusta besar un cenicero.

Ares le había apagado el cigarrillo en el cuello y le había cruzado la cara de una bofetada que le había llenado la boca de sangre. Para quitarle el regusto a cigarrillo de la boca, había dicho Ares.  
Máscara apagó la cerilla y guardó el cigarrillo en su caja con manos temblorosas. Aquella... pelea, por asi llamarla, apenas había durado, al día siguiente todo estaba olvidado y Ares volvía a ronronear seductoramente en su oído. Así ocurría siempre, sin excepción. Siempre acababa compensándole con caricias, halagos, regalos... siempre le compensaba.

No, realmente, en el fondo, no se sentía mejor. Pero ahora no quería pensar mas en ello, y tenía visita.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Afrodita?

\- Visitar a un amigo.

No lo dijo, pero agradecía la visita, la distracción. Afrodita era alguien en quien podía confiar muchas cosas, ya conocía la historia, y conocía su carácter, nunca le pedía lo que no podía dar y sabía cuando parar en sus inquisiciones.

\- Traeré unas cervezas.

Era una frase de doble significado, una especie de "bienvenido, ponte cómodo, estas en tu casa."

\- Gracias.

Afrodita tomó asiento, no le gustaba la cerveza, pero simularia marearla en las manos y al final Máscara se tomaría las dos que iba a traer, era una tradición entre ellos.

Máscara regresó con las cervezas y ambos pasaron a la austera salita, con su sofá enfrentado a otro y la mesa baja en medio.

\- Veo que ya no estas tan enfadado.

\- Al final tome nota de tu consejo, todo eso de aceptarlo.

Ciertamente Máscara ya no emitía aquel cosmos de bestia salvaje acorralado, pero no estaba bien ni de lejos. Desde el regreso de Saga y él del Yomutsu, Máscara estaba casi irreconocible, tan ensimismado y retraido. Casi apático en las escasas ocasiones en le había visto. En la última reunión de caballeros, apenas una presentación ante Saori para rendirla una reverencia de bienvenida, Máscara había estado callado y ausente de todos, su cosmos también extrañamente apagado.

No era una depresión, o al menos eso esperaba Afrodita, pero se le acercaba mucho. Pero las cosas habían mejorado, ya no vestía el luto negro, habiendo abandonado ya el duelo, y no se recluía en su templo, y que ahora no le hubiese echado con un gruñido era una magnífica señal.

\- Te ves mucho mejor.

\- Supongo.

\- Aunque sigues siendo muy feo.- Comentó Afrodita con un guiño.

\- Es parte del equipamiento de chico malo.

\- ¿Eso me hace un chico bueno?

Máscara chasqueó la lengua sabiendo que era inutil intentar vencer a Afrodita con pullas verbales, era demasiado adepto y su lengua tenía mas veneno que sus rosas. Dió un trago a la cerveza y la dejó sobre la mesa con una semi sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

\- Todo el mundo comenta el extraño combate entre Saga y tú, él proclama que acabó en tablas.

El caballero de Cancer soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Ja!. Pude matarle.

\- Y no lo hiciste.

Máscara deseó haberse mordido la lengua y devolvió su atención a la cerveza ignorando el comentario y la curiosidad en la mirada de Afrodita.

\- Ahora eso no importa. Lo que me sorprende es que Dohku no me haya dado un tirón de orejas.

\- Un tirón de orejas de Dohku, como tu lo llamas, podría arrancartelas.

\- Ya, ya... la cuestión es que no he recibido siquiera un sermón, puede que el viejo no sea un completo &ª#.

\- Puede.- Afrodita se encogió de hombros.- Y es raro llamarle viejo dado su aspecto.

\- Ya, supongo que ahora recuperará el tiempo perdido¿crees que buscará al sustituto de su amante Shion en el cretino de Mü?

\- No seas bruto, es como un hijo para él, todos le hemos conocido de crios, sería... ugh, asqueroso.- Afrodita arrugó la encantadora naricita.- No creo que nadie pudiese besarle sin pensar inmediatamente en el viejo arrugado que conocimos toda la vida.

Máscara rió de buena gana y charlaron a su estilo entre soez e incisivo durante un par de horas. Era cómodo, criticar a sus compañeros, burlarse el uno del otro...

\- Por cierto, ve haciendote con un esmoquin, he oido rumores sobre una gran celebración.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Para celebrar la era de paz, el fin de los conflictos... todo eso. La señorita Saori quiere celebrar una gran fiesta en nombre de su papel como Diosa Athena y benefactora heredera de la fundación Kido. Es astuto compaginar su lado humano y divino, la hará mas cercana a los humanos corrientes.

Máscara de Muerte asintió, no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de mezclar asuntos divinos y humanos, pero suponía que la señorita Saori tenía motivos para hacerlo. Quien sabía, el mundo moderno les rodeaba, no podrían vivir eternamente aislados.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

\- Soy un hombre de recursos.

Y tanto, mas bien era el rey de los rumores, siempre se enteraba de todo el primero y quizá era el único Santo que disponía de una red de informadores. Su encanto natural hacía que cualquiera le confesara sus secretos y le contara cuanto deseaba, una caida de ojos y tanto hombres como mujeres caían a sus pies. Era demasiado hermoso y encantador.

A Máscara siempre le hacía reir que su amigo, considerado por todos como homosexual, fuese en realidad un Don Juan seductor de todas las damas. Mientras que él, el duro Máscara de Muerte, era el gay. Para que los estereotipos se fueran al infierno.

\- Nuevos tiempos, Máscara, creo que serán muy aburridos.

\- Probablemente, pero nos moriremos menos.

\- No te atrevas a bromear con eso.

Le tiró la botella de cerveza y Máscara la cogió al vuelo con una risilla. Afrodita abandonó rápidamente su fingida indignación y se puso en pie.

\- Bueno, el tiempo ha pasado volando, amigo mio.

\- Es por mi encantadora compañía.- Sonrió Máscara.

\- Ya, seguro. Cuando anuncien fecha para la celebración tendré que llevarte a comprar un traje.

\- Ni loco me pillaran contigo de compras, estoy seguro de que puedes ser peor que una mujer.

\- Bruto ignorante, allá tu.

Acompañó a Afrodita hasta la salida y salieron juntos del templo de Cancer, era casi obligado dado que Afrodita detestaba caminar por entre los rostros cadavéricos excepto si no había remedio y desde luego que obligaba a Máscara a acompañarle al menos a la salida para que los mantuviese callados. Cuando salieron del umbral de columnas de la cuarta casa, sus pasos se cruzaron con los de Saga, que descendía, probablemente dirigiéndose a su propio templo.

\- Hola, Saga.- Saludó Afrodita alegremente.

Saga se quedó paralizado al ver a Máscara de Muerte y a Afrodita salir del templo de Cancer. Sabía que eran amigos... pero no que tuviesen confianza como para visitarse en sus templos como amigos íntimos y no solo colegas.  
Ambos parecían cómodos en la compañía del otro, de hecho Máscara... estaba tan relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Y Afrodita sonreía a su lado, andando tranquilamente al lado del otro.

\- Hola, Saga.

Súbitamente Saga se tensó, un odio intenso e irracional creció por todo su ser hacia Afrodita.

\- Hola.- Su tono fue lo mas seco y cortante que podía, y eso bastó para que Afrodita retrocediera imperceptiblemente.

\- Uh... bueno... yo me voy.

\- Si, te vas.

Afrodita estaba profundamente confuso... y atemorizado. De pronto Saga era demasiado similar a Ares, su tono y forma de mirarle bastaron para que el caballero de Piscis, por lo general arrogante, se hiciera a un lado y subiera las escaleras con algo mas de rapidez de lo habitual.

Máscara de Muerte vió subir a Afrodita no poco aturdido por la actitud de Saga. En un instante Máscara había sentido un escalofrio subir por su espalda por el tono de Saga y su mirada, mas glaciar que la de Camus incluso. Era una actitud propia de... Ares... si, Ares enojado, loco de celos por verle en compañía de alguien que no era él. Máscara sintió frio... temor... Ares siempre se enfadaba cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con alguien sin haber un motivo profesional. En incluso habiéndolo era tan celoso... posesivo y peligroso con el que se atrevía a acercarse a su amante.

Saga se sintió mucho mejor cuando Afrodita desapareció de su vista. Lo que le aclaró la mente¿a qué demonios había venido eso?. No tenía porqué comportarse así con Afrodita... Saga respiró profundamente y se volvió para mirar a Máscara, que le miraba con extrañeza y... miedo. Máscara le estaba mirando con miedo.

\- Yo...

\- Solo somos amigos.- Máscara lo soltó de forma automática, la garganta se sentía como papel de lija.- Solo... solo... amigos.

Saga sintió nauseas, la bilis le quemaba en el fondo de la boca, sentía asco de sí mismo. Sabía bien quien había creado aquel miedo condicionado a Máscara, y ahora acababa de revivirlo como el idiota que era. Y todo...

Todo por sentir celos. Había sentido celos de Afrodita por ser él quien hacía sonreir a Máscara, por haberle calmado, por haberle hecho sentirse tan tranquilo, quien al parecer le había ayudado y consolado.

No quería que Afrodita hiciese eso, quería hacerlo él.  
\---------------------------------


	6. Que no lo separe el hombre

Capítulo 6. Que no lo separe el hombre...

\- Eres mio, dilo.- Le ordenó con ansiedad, deseoso de oír la respuesta que esperaba, ardiendo por oír confirmados sus deseos.

No podría vivir si la respuesta era negativa, no podría soportarlo.

\- Soy tuyo.

Si, era sincero, y lu voz estaba cargada de honesto deseo. Descendió, lamió los oscurecidos pezones, pero Máscara se retorció con incomodidad, bueno, no todos los hombres gustaban de eso, continuó besando y lamiendo el torso, saboreando la piel salada, cuando llegó a las ingles Máscara gimió por fín. No era para menos, sentía su acaloramiento, de hecho lo tenía a pocos centímetros de su cara. Era hermoso, como todo él, deseaba tanto tocarlo, acariciarlo, repasar cada centímetro de aquella piel, incluido su miembro. Quería darle placer.

Máscara estaba terriblemente excitado, balanceó las caderas tratando de obtener satisfacción, delicioso, se sonrió y besó la ingle con mas fervor, lamiendo y mordiendo con cuidado. Máscara gimió otra vez y agarró puñados de su larga melena rubia.

\- Saga.- Máscara se retorció.- Saga... por favor...

Sus labios continuaron hasta los testículos, envueltos en suave escroto, disfrutaba de los gemidos, le indicaban que estaba haciendo todo bien, que todo era placer para su amante, quería que disfrutara. Pasó la lengua con lentitud deliverada, pero pese a su intento de alargar aquel inicio sin tocar el enhiesto miembro, Máscara gimió sonoramente y se derramó, descargando contra su bajo vientre.

Dios, se veía tan hermoso, su rostro ruborizado y avergonzado... le deseaba tanto...

¡RIIIIIIIING¡RIIIIIIIING!  
Saga se vió cruelmente arrancado de su sueño húmedo por el cruel pitido del despertador. Con un gruñido de rabia agarró al ofensivo invento y lo arrojó con violencia contra la pared, haciendolo saltar en mil pedazos al tiempo que maldecía a su inventor.

El caballero de Géminis se sentó en la cama y miró la tienda de campaña que ahora lucía en sus pantalones, no era la primera vez que se despertaba así aquellos días, desde aproximadamente un par de días tras la lucha con Máscara en el Yomutsu. El sueño había sido tan real... ¿cómo no serlo?. Estaba directamente basado en la primera relación sexual que había tenido con Máscara... no, en la primera de Ares y Máscara. El sueño había sido una transformación de ese encuentro, por eso había sido tan intenso, casi había sido un recuerdo.

Y que sueño... Saga se bajó los pantalones y empezó a masturbarse, tocándose la enhiesta verga, aferrandose a los lánguidos recuerdos del sueño para alcanzar el climax.

Cielos, se sentía como un voyeur al utilizar recuerdos que en realidad no eran del todo suyos... siempre le resultaba confuso. Cuando Ares había estado en posesión de su cuerpo, Saga había permanecido en una especie de duermevela, al principio siempre había estado consciente pero con el paso del tiempo Ares le había subyugado, al final Saga solo había podido hablar o luchar en contadas ocasiones, cuando algo realmente horrible le trastornaba.

Cuando Ares y Máscara se acostaban juntos Saga ni siquiera intentaba manifestarse, se retiraba. Pero no podía evitar saber... sentir...

Después, cuando Máscara se marchaba, Ares hablaba con él y se reía, se burlaba con gran satisfacción. Lo recordaba bien.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido?. Delicioso ¿verdad?. Sé que lo has disfrutado tanto como yo. Mi esclavo ha sido particularmente vocal.  
Cállate.

\- Oh, mi pequeño espia, seguro que te has excitado, debe ser como tener un asiento de lujo en un cine porno solo para ti... oh, no, es mejor ¿verdad?

/Basta. No me interesan tus excesos, ni tus manipulaciones./

\- Olvidas que somos un cuerpo, lo sé todo sobre ti.

/Eso es mentira. No sabes nada, no entiendes nada./

\- Entiendo de odio, de rabia, y entiendo de deseo, oh, si, entiendo mucho de eso.

/Sexo vacío sin amor, eso es lo único que entiendes./

\- Sigue engañandote, necio, por eso te gano siempre, intentar engañarte a ti mismo, no a mi. Sigue ahi escondido, mirando de reojo a mi amante.

Saga limpió los restos y se dirigió a la ducha. Se sentía sucio en mas de un sentido, uno no debería fantasear con encuentros sexuales que ha observado involuntariamente.  
Y desde luego no sabiendo que gran parte de aquellos encuentros habían sido muy distintos al modo en que sus sueños los dulcificaban. Y por supuesto era él, no Ares, quien estaba con Máscara.

Sigh... aquello complicaba las cosas... Pero si algo había aprendido de su terrible relación con Ares, el conflicto entre su oscuridad y su luz, era que las mentiras solo daban fuerza al lado oscuro de la armadura, mentirse a si mismo era crear dudas en el corazón, y las dudas eran explotadas por el mal, eran debilidad.

Deseaba a Máscara de Muerte. Pero le aterraba la idea de que ese deseo viniese dado por su pasado, que no fuera realmente suyo. Por no hablar de lo mucho que podía dificultar todo. Su reacción con Afrodita era solo un ejemplo de lo negativa que podía ser aquella influencia. Al recordar la reacción de Máscara se le volvió a revolver el estómago, podía soportar el odio, el desprecio... pero no el miedo. Ser temido por Máscara era algo que no podía soportar.

Tenía que controlarse, y tenía que asegurarse de que lo que sentía por Máscara no era simple lujuria que llegaba ahora por influencia de los años que había sido testigo de la relación entre este y Ares. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas, calmarse, la confusión entre su mente y la de Ares ahora que este había desaparecido, había dejado lagunas.

¿Cómo podía separar verdad y mentira?  
\---------------------------------------------

Últimamente Máscara estaba preocupado. Tenía pesadillas. Horribles pesadillas. De pronto parecía que solo podía rememorar cada momento negativo que había pasado junto a Ares. Aquellos en los que le había hecho daño, en los que le había humillado o maltratado. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué ahora?. No quería recordar todo aquello, además no era justo, también habían tenido momentos buenos, aquello no era justo en absoluto. Se despertaba tembloroso, no podía soportar el tener miedo en su propia casa.  
A veces se preguntaba como podía ser todo aquello real. ¿realmente había sido algo tan malo?. Se sorprendía cuando despertaba de aquellas pesadillas y se daba cuenta de que habían tenido lugar.

Estaba confuso, desde que Saga había... reaccionado de aquella manera contra Afrodita, y él mismo había... Sentía repugnancia de sí mismo. Se odiaba. La forma en que se había doblegado instantaneamente, dando explicaciones, palideciendo, temblando...

Se lavó los dientes con tanta violencia que le sangraron las encías. Máscara se enjuagó y se fué a desayunar. No dormía bien, estaba cansado, y no soportaba mirarse al espejo. Se daba demasiado asco.

Saga le había recordado aquella parte de Ares... y eso le había hecho rememorar todo aquello, y le hacía pensar en todo lo que había soportado... y todo a cambio de poder... un poder que al final había resultado ser completamente virtual y hueco, y a cambio de un afecto que... dios, de pronto Máscara se daba cuenta de que todo el afecto del mundo no cubría lo que había pagado por él.

\- No... no, había mucho más... – Máscara se sentó y puso la cafetera en marcha.- Ares me... me entendía.

Si, Ares era el único que le había comprendido. Eso había sido importante.

Pero, maldito sea, eso no era justificación para... tratarle de aquella manera. $&$. Necesitaba ese maldito café, sin leche, sin azucar. Y dejar de rememorar cosas que le hacían desear cortarse las venas por fricción.

Hablar con Afrodita solía ayudar, pero ahora no sabía si sería buena idea. No quería meterle en lios, no después de la reacción de Saga. Puede que Ares estuviese muerte¿pero cuanto de él podía quedar impregnado en Saga?. ¿Cuantos años se podía convivir con alguien de manera tan íntima sin que algo del otro se imitara en él?.

Hasta saber la respuesta a esa pregunta no quería arriesgar a Afrodita.

Era posible que Saga ni siquera se hubiese percatado de lo que había hecho pero no pensaba arriesgarse a que su amigo fuera otro ejemplo de celos enfermizos... no sería el primero que muriese por estar en compañía de Máscara de una manera que pareciese demasiado cómoda. Se puso la taza de café, ya listo al fin, si se despejaba bien podría salir y dejar de dar vueltas a todo. Pensar sobre ello no servía de nada, y Máscara era un hombre de acción. Tenía que salir de su templo y moverse, hacer algo, mantenerse ocupado.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Dohku no cabía en su asombro al ver a Máscara de Muerte en el templo mayor haciendo exigencias después de todo lo ocurrido. Uno pensaría que tendría el detalle de mostrarse humilde... pero esa palabra era tabú para los caballeros de cáncer o algo por el estilo.

\- A ver... así que quieres saber si hay alguna misión que puedas realizar.

\- Si, lo que sea.

\- ¿No es esto un poco repentino?

Máscara gruñó con aburrimiento¿es que Dohku tenía que cuestionarlo todo?. No había manera de sacar nada de él sin pasar por un interrogatorio absurdo lleno de preguntas retóricas y comentarios absurdos.

\- No, no lo es, no tengo nada que hacer, me aburro. ¿Hay algo que hacer o no?

Dohku arqueó las cejas y miró la montaña de papeleo acumulada allí mismo, sobre su mesa, aun tenía que rellenar los formularios y contratos, pensando en todo el sistema burocrático que faltaba por organizar y repartir. Podría dar una lección en paciencia al impetuoso Máscara poniéndole a trabajar en ello, pero sospechaba que haría mas mal que bien. No quería acabar teniendo que repetirlo todo.

\- Me temo que no tengo nada que se ajuste a tus habilidades.

Máscara bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Nada?. El mundo nunca está en calma, tiene que haber algo.

\- ¿De qué estas huyendo?

El caballero de Cancer se quedó callado mirándole con el mas absoluta indignación. Dohku suspiró, se le había escapado, debía ser el máximo de diplomático con Máscara sino quería acabar soportando sus infantiles enfados. Apoyó los codos y entrelazó los dedos tratando de ser lo mas paciente posible.

\- Lo que quieres es salir del Santuario¿no?

\- Me aburro.- Gruñó Máscara tercamente.

Si. Eso era lo que quería. Si estaba un tiempo lejos, aunque fueran unos días, podría relajarse, lejos, sin sentir el cosmos de Saga ni de ningún otro caballero. Así podría recobrar el buen juicio. Las cosas se calmarían, él se calmaría, y cuando volviera podría olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido y realmente empezar de nuevo.

No se trataba de aislarse, sino que liberarse de presiones, pensar en otras cosas.

\- Aja...

Dohku apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, meditando, había creido que el combate entre Saga y Máscara había calmado un poco la situación, y así había sido, y al parecer ahora Máscara quería poner tierra entre él y el caballero de Géminis. Tenía sentido, pero no era lo mejor. Además no pensaba dejar a Máscara suelto por ahi, el caballero de Cancer tenía muy malas costumbres y no quería verle retomarlas.

\- Lo siento, Máscara, pero los caballeros de oro permanecereis en vuestros templos.

El patriarca no se inmutó cuando, previsiblemente, Máscara golpeó la mesa entre ellos con los puños, la madera crujió, y se habría partido en dos de no ser casi maciza.

\- ¡Si sigo aqui encerrado me volveré loco, maldito hijo de...!

\- ¡Recuerda donde estas, Máscara!

El caballero de Cancer se mordió la lengua antes de terminar el insulto. Dohku inspiró y expiró, realmente el italiano estaba afectado, debía ser paciente... diosa, cuanto costaba ser paciente con aquel hombre.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas y estas afectado, lo entiendo. Pero debes recomponerte.

\- Si, exacto, y lo haré lejos.- Máscara apretó los puños.- Maldita sea, Dohku, solo unos días, lejos del Santuario.

\- ¿Lejos de Saga?

\- Si.- Confesó al fin Máscara.- Le tengo en el templo inferior, está al lado, necesito alejarme de él para poder pensar.

\- Saga no es Ares.

Máscara boqueó como un pez fuera del agua ruborizándose y después alzó las manos al cielo.

\- ¿¡Cuántos lo saben?!. ¿¡Es que no se puede tener intimidad en este sitio?!. ¡Chismosa panda de cotorras del caraj... !

\- ¡Compórtate!.- Dohku se puso en pie antes de que Máscara se descontrolara.- Cálmate y sientate, me lo dijeron Shura y Afrodita.

\- ¿¡Qué!?.- Los mataría, a los dos, lentamente.

\- No te han traicionado, fue cuando, y no creas que lo he olvidado, te llevaste a Saga contigo al Yomutsu.

Oh... la mirada de Dohku no decía nada bueno. Máscara se sentó, Dohku aun podía darle problemas por aquella treta, y el nuevo patriarca tenía poder y motivos para ponerle en graves apuros.

\- Exigí al caballero de Piscis y al de Capricornio una explicación, te informo de que fue una explicación corta. Tan solo sé que Ares y tú fuisteis amantes.

\- Suficiente.- Bufó Máscara, aunque estaba profundamente aliviado de saber que Dohku no tenía conocimiento alguno de los detalles.

\- Bien, dicho esto lo peor que puedes hacer es marcharte.

\- ¿Qué?. Eso es absurdo.

\- Sinceramente, Máscara, soy viejo, muy viejo, creo que en mis muchos años de existencia y experiencia he acumulado conocimientos. ¿me dejas continuar?

Eso cerró la boca de Máscara, pero este se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos escurriéndose en la silla con mal humor. Pero al menos le dejaría hablar.

\- Si te marchas perderás el contacto con Saga y acabarías por volver a identificar a Ares y Saga.

Parecía que el comentario tenía cierto sentido para Máscara porque ahora parecía algo menos cerrado en banda.

\- Aunque suene dificil deberías quedarte e incluso intentar pasar tiempo con Saga.

\- No.

\- Eso te ayudaría a comprender lo diferentes que son.

\- Ni hablar.

\- De ese modo acabarías separando por completo a Saga de Ares y podrás normalizar la forma en que percibes al caballero de Géminis.

\- Disiento.

\- Opino que ambos podrías intentar conoceros como personas diferentes reconciliándolos con ese pasado común.

\- Oh, no.- Máscara empezaba a ver a donde iba la charla y la sonrisa de orgullo complaciente en la cara de Dohku le estaba provocando calambres en el estómago.

\- Quizá ambos podríais ir juntos lejos de las presiones del Santuario para...

\- Es... ¡Es una idea ridícula!

Era una idea arriesgada, no absurda. Dohku tenía experiencia, sabía que estaba en lo cierto al impedir que Máscara se marchara, y sabía que si se relacionaban podrían separar los recuerdos de Saga y Ares por completo. Y estaban en el buen camino tras el duelo y no quería que se perdiera aquel progreso.

\- ¡Es la &º# idea mas #& del /&# mund...!

Dohku deseó fervientemente tener una pastilla de jabón para meterla en la boca de Máscara, este tenía el lenguaje mas grosero que había en todo el Santuario, debía tener algo que ver con esa manía de comportarse como un "tipo duro", era insoportable.

\- ¡Es suficiente!.- Bramó, consiguiendo un silencio inmediato.- Querías una misión y te la daré, Saga y tú acompañareís a Shaka en su viaje a la India como escolta mientras realiza la renovación del sello de los hijos de Gea. Estareis de vuelta en una semana.

\- Shaka no necesita escolta, además ya no hay enemigos que interrumpan esa ceremonia.- Replicó Máscara con desesperación.

\- Hay tienes la misión que querías, punto. Partireis con el caballero de Virgo mañana por la mañana, informaré a Saga. Puedes retirarte.

Máscara se puso en pie y salió del templo mayor dando pisotones y asegurandose de cerrar las puertas con portazos tan fuertes que Dohku temió que las hubiese sacado de los goznes.

Era una suerte que Shaka aun no hubiese partido a la India, aquella era una buena ocasión para que Saga y Máscara pasasen un tiempo juntos con la menor interferencia. Y la presencia del caballero de Virgo podía resultar beneficiosa por su total neutralidad y absoluta perspectiva de las cosas mundanas.

Dohku escribió un documento con los detalles de la misión de escolta y lo hizo enviar a Saga, caballero de Géminis. Sabía que no se equivocaba.  
\-----------------------------------------------


	7. El viaje

Capítulo 7. El viaje

Shaka no abría sus ojos, su cosmos era tan poderoso que abrirlos abrumaba a cuantos estuviesen presentes. Debía negar uno de sus sentidos para contenerlo. Llevaba tantos años haciéndolo, desde niño, que no le resultaba una molestia en absoluto, de hecho el mundo le resultaba mas interesante cuando la vista no influía en su percepción del mundo, liberándolo del aspecto superficial.

Además, su sensibilidad del cosmos de los demás era inmensa, no necesitaba ver, ni siquiera necesitaba oír para percibir mucho más que otras personas en un solo instante. Como ahora, con Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, y Saga de Géminis, aguardándole en la entrada de su templo, la casa de Virgo.

Máscara era evidente, de hecho siempre lo había sido, el caballero de Cancer siempre le había resultado facil de leer, su cosmos era profundamente sincero, un reflejo de su falta de autocontrol. Ahora mostraba enfado, cierta resignación, y mucha incomodidad.

Saga era mas oculto, y mas controvertido, su cosmos hablaba de pesar, esperanza y ... confusión, era de esperar de un hombre que había vivido con dos personalidades durante años.

Los dos caballeros estaban a ambos lados del templo, manteníendo una amplia distancia entre ellos, el caballero de Cancer manifestó en su cosmos un alivio instantaneo cuando Shaka salió de su templo y puso fin a la espera en solitario de los dos hombres.

\- Dohku me informó de que acompañareis en mi viaje.

\- Asi és.- Coincidió Saga, Máscara se limitó a gruñir.

\- No era necesario, pero agradezco la compañía de todos modos.

Dohku se había presentado personalmente en su templo para informarle de los planes, Máscara de Muerte y Saga le acompañarían como escolta, si bien no era por temer por su seguridad sino una especie de vacaciones para los caballeros de oro que tanta tensión habían soportado en aquellos tiempos. Shaka emprendió camino descendiendo las escaleras para abandonar el Santuario, Saga caminaba a su diestra, pero Mascara de Muerte se había puesto a sus espaldas, caminando retrasado unos pasos.

El caballero de Virgo había meditado mucho sobre su propia culpabilidad durante la batalla de las doce casas, cuando no habia podido ver la traición de Saga y la muerte del auténtico Patriarca. Ironicamente, había estado ciego a aquella tumultuosa situación. No obstante no se recriminaba, eso era inutil y no llevababa a nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que había analizado lo sucedido y comprendido que lo que había ocurrido había ocurrido. No había podido ver tras la barrera del poderoso Ares, pero había crecido mucho desde entonces y alcanzado una mayor iluminación, tal cosa no volvería a ocurrir.

\- ¿Cómo viajaremos a la india, Shaka?.- Preguntó Saga a su lado una vez hubieron llegado al final del Santuario.

\- La señorita Saori ha dispuesto un avión privado para nosotros.- Shaka hubiese podido teleportarse, pero Saga y Máscara no habían estado nunca en el punto de destino, no podían hacer lo mismo.

Saga asintió. No le molestaba la idea de viajar a la India con Shaka pese a lo sucedido en su regreso como espectro de Hades, cuando Camus, Shura y él mismo habían dado muerte al caballero de Virgo mediante la técnica de la Exclamación de Athena. En su momento había acudido al templo de Virgo para hablar con el budista sobre lo acontencido y este le había dado una liberadora explicación de comprensión y perdón tan evidente y sincera que ningún remordimiento había quedado en Saga.

Shaka era un hombre que pese a su juventud, tenía una gran sabiduria, aunque a veces su forma de juzgar el mundo resultase incomprensible, o demasiado dura y desapegada a ojos de los demás mortales. De hecho Saga no podía evitar en general, una sensación de que Shaka era demasiado... prepotente y determinista en sus declaraciones, como si no pudiese equivocarse.

Y también agradecía que Dohku hubiese incluido a Máscara en el viaje, si bien se sentía terriblemente incómodo con él, y temía el momento de volver a hablarle con toda su alma. Pero quizá lejos del Santuario las cosas serían diferentes, podrían hablar con mas libertad y Saga podría determinar si su deseo era propio o un recuerdo.

En su templo había demasiados recuerdos, el Santuario entero le traía a la mente escenas, unas le atormentaban por la crueldad, otras encendían su deseo, lejos de allí, de los lechos en los que le había hecho el amor, de los lugares donde le había tocado o besado, su mente podría separar pasado y presente.

Aunque reconocía que iba a ser duro, pues incluso ahora subiendo al avión el equipaje, mirar a Máscara le hacía evocar el sueño de la noche anterior. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

El viaje en avión fue silencioso. Shaka era por naturaleza introspectivo, de modo que viajaba en meditación, acomodado en su asiento, amplio y cómodo, como no podía ser de otro modo en un avión privado, meditaba manipulando metodicamente las cuentas de su rosario.  
Saga se distraía con revistas, pero sobre todo miraba a Máscara, pensando inutilmente en un tema de conversación que pudiese ser lo suficientemente inofensivo sin caer en lo absurdamente vanal.

El caballero de Cancer no le devolvía las miradas, sus ojos carmesies estaban tercamente clavados en la ventanilla y apenas se desviaban de esta excepto para mirar una revista que al parecer no leía, pues ni siquiera se molestaba en pasar las páginas. Se había sentado lejos de sus compañeros de viaje, al parecer determinado a ignorarles.

Saga suspiró y finalmente abandonó su pretensión inicial de hablar con Máscara para leer el periodico.

Unas horas después, cuando había pasado a leer guías de la India, un ronquido le sobresaltó.

Alzando la vista se sorprendió al ver a Máscara repantingado sobre dos asientos, con una pierna en el suelo y otra sobre el brazo de un asiento, tenía un brazo sobre el pecho y el otro colgando, su cabeza se apoyaba en un almohadón que había puesto sobre el posabrazos del segundo asiento.

Dormía profundamente y roncaba con sonoridad. Saga sintió que le venían recuerdos de esa cualidad. Ciertamente Mascara de Muerte roncaba en ocasiones, a Ares le había irritado aquella circunstancia y cuando tenía lugar despertaba rudamente a Mascara, si estaban en el Santuario le expulsaba en medio de la noche para que se fuera a dormir a su casa, y si estaban en el templo de Máscara... también le echaba del dormitorio e incluso del templo, sin una sola explicación.

Saga se inclinó en su asiento tratando de contener la oleada de culpabilidad que era consciente era injusta. Aquello había sido obra de Ares. Respiró lentamente hasta que la sensación pasó, ahora era mas facil calmar aquello.

\- ¿Malos recuerdos?

La suave voz de Shaka le sobresaltó, casi había olvidado que el caballero de Virgo estaba sentado frente a él.

\- Como siempre.- Confesó Saga.- Pero ya he aprendido a calmarlos.

Shaka asintió y pasó dos cuentas del rosario antes de volver a hablar.

\- Máscara de Muerte pasará el resto del viaje dormido.

\- ¿Te molestan sus ronquidos?.- Preguntó Saga sorprendido.

\- En absoluto, de hecho su constancia resulta casi relajante, como el latido de un corazón o el vaiven del mar.

Solo Shaka podría convertir los ronquidos de una persona en un método de relajación.

Continuaron en silencio, o mas bien acompañados de los ronquidos acompasados de Máscara, que bajaron de volumen hasta ser nada más que una respiración profunda. Eso si que podía considerarse algo incluso relajante.

Shaka se puso en pie unas horas después, aunque aun faltaban al menos dos horas para aterrizar haciendo escala en medio del largo viaje a la India. El caballero de Virgo cogió una manta y se aproximó a Máscara. Saga se tensó como un resorte y antes de darse cuenta había roto en dos el periodico que sostenía en sus manos, su instinto era poderoso. Shaka no pareció enterarse o no se dio por enterado, se acercó con tranquilidad y puso la manta sobre el caballero de Cancer, cubriéndole con un solo gesto.

Shaka regresó a su asiento sin decir palabra y Saga trataba de relajar su mandíbula. Calma. Era absurdo enfurecerse por un gesto gentil y completamente inofensivo de parte de Shaka. Pero otra vez Saga sentía una quemazón, como si alguien hubiera entrado en su territorio y hecho algo que era de su exclusividad. Se contuvo a duras penas, tiró el periodico roto y se puso en pie para ir al mueble-bar de otra cabina y coger una botella.

Shaka meditaba, pero no estaba en absoluto ausente, el azote de furia en el cosmos de Saga había sido tan claro como una hoguera en la oscuridad de una caverna.  
Puede que para muchos la relación entre Máscara de Muerte y el falso patriarca hubiese sido un completo secreto, pero no para Shaka. Aunque Ares hubiese sido un experto no solo ocultando su identidad sino sus emociones, no había sido así en el caso de Máscara.

El caballero de Cancer era como un libro abierto para quien supiera "leer" su cosmos, no podía ocultar nada, no tenía el menor control y serenidad para hacerlo. Cuando estaba en presencia del falso patriarca practicamente irradiaba sentimientos en su cosmos. Su dolor si le decepcionaba, su alegría si le agradaba, su devoción absoluta cuando Máscara era llamado al templo mayor él solo...

A Shaka le había extrañado sobre manera aquella relación, sobre todo porque, como muchos, no sabía que el patriarca había sido suplantado, y le resultaba casi imposible pensar en el patriarca Shión teniendo una relación con Máscara de Muerte. La realidad había aclarado aquella extraña situación.

E igualmente explicaba lo que tenía lugar ahora entre Saga y Máscara. Y la reacción que acababa de tener el caballero de Géminis por algo tan simple como acercarse a Máscara y tener un gesto amable con él.

Shaka frunció el ceño, eso era preocupante¿dónde empezaba Saga y terminaba Ares?. Athena había expulsado la oscuridad de Saga cuando este había derrotado su lado oscuro, pero eso no era garantía de que el caballero de Géminis fuera ahora el hombre que era antes de la llegada del mal a su armadura. No tenía queja alguna respecto al comportamiento de Saga desde su regreso, incluso le parecía loable en extremo su actuación como espectro al servicio de Hades para ayudar a Athena en secreto. Pero lo que veía cuando se relacionaba con Mascara no era algo que le agradara.

¿En que pensaba Dohku al enviar juntos a aquellos dos caballeros?. No era sano, no era algo positivo para Saga ni para Máscara. Shaka no lo aprovaba a menos que estuvieran completamente seguros de que Ares era solo un mal recuerdo, en el pasado ya había hecho caer a otros caballeros de oro con él, debían estar seguros de que no volvía a ocurrir.

Pero si que le parecía buena idea haber enviado a Máscara de Muerte, el caballero de Cancer apenas había empezado a recorrer el camino de la redención, y del mismo modo que la negativa influencia de Ares le había hecho caer, eso indicaba que una influencia positiva podía actuar de igual modo.

Máscara tenía poderes mentales sin desarrollar por completo, tenia poderosa telekinesis y teletransporte, y su habilidad de ir al abismo tenía un fuerte componente espiritual sin explotar. Shaka estaba seguro de poder estudiar con el caballero de Cancer muchas de las sendas espirituales ocultas en el paso del Yomutsu además de estudiar en profundidad las energías de las almas.

Hicieron escala para repostar y cambiar de pilotos. El avión empezó a descender y el cambio de presión, casi imperceptible en el moderno avión, perturbó el descanso de Máscara, que se removió bajo la manta y gruñó ininteligiblemente.

Shaka se incorporó y se acercó nuevamente, siempre respetando el espacio personal del otro hombre, él mismo era muy celoso de su espacio vital.

\- Estamos aterrizando.

Máscara entreabrió los ojos y bostezó sonoramente antes de incorporarse y mirar hacia arriba, hacia Shaka, que permanecía imasible en pie mientras descendían.

\- Aja... ¿cuánto he dormido?

\- Cuatro horas.- Sin necesidad de reloj, Shaka medía el tiempo con exactitud.- Nos detendremos dos horas y continuaremos el viaje durante tres horas hasta nuestro destino.

Máscara asintió y después se percató de la manta que le cubría, la apartó de encima de un gesto furioso, si Saga pensaba que podía estar cuidándole estaba muy equivocado. No quería verle, en cuanto llegaran a la India se perdería por allí y se alejaría lo mas posible de los otros dos, y sobre todo de Saga.

Hablando del rey de Roma, el caballero de Géminis entró con una botella de agua fria, llevaba la camisa abierta y el pelo húmedo, probablemente se había echado la botella por la cabeza para refrescarse.

El cabello rubio pálido caía ensortijándose de forma rebelde, goteando agua sobre la camisa, que se pegaba al musculoso cuerpo, una gota resbaló desde el flequillo recorriendo la mejilla, el cuello, la clavicula...

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Saga le faltó tiempo para ponerse en pie y salir del avión en cuanto este abrió sus puertas. Malditos fueran todos los dioses del Olimpo, alguien se reía a su costa sin duda alguna. No era Ares, Saga no era Ares. Saga y Ares no eran el mismo, tenía que aclarse.

Claro que no, Saga no te despertaría en medio de la noche para echarte de tu propio templo, dejandote a la intemperie el resto de la noche...

Máscara sacudió la cabeza, Dohku se las pagaría por hacerle esto. Ya le había costado bastante empezar a ver su relación con Ares como algo que ya no le gustaba recordar como para tener delante de él a Saga para recordarselo constantemente. Gracias Dohku, cuando vuelva al Santuario me aseguraré de echar laxantes en ese té verde musgo que tanto te gusta.

Entró en la pequeña terminal del aeropuerto, a unos kilometros se veía una ciudad de la que no sabía ni el nombre, y se paseó para estirar las piernas y despejarse.

\- Máldita sea, Saga podría haber dado alguna maldita excusa a Dohku para no venir.- Gruñó entre dientes.- Pero no, tenía que venir en vez que quedarse en el Santuario.

\- Debo entender que la presencia del caballero de Géminis te perturba.

Shaka y su habilidad para moverse en completo silencio... Máscara apenas pudo contener un salto al oir la voz de Shaka a su espalda.

Se volvió y dirigió una mirada furiosa a Shaka, aunque era estúpido hacerlo, como de costumbre el caballero de Virgo tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía ver su expresión.

\- Obviamente.- Gruñó.

\- He notado que te afecta su sola presencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Caminar sobre el filo de una navaja era un buen modo de desribir una conversación con Máscara de Muerte, nunca sabías de que humor iba a estar ni que palabra le iba a enfurecer. Pero Shaka era inmune a este hecho, podía predecir a Máscara solo por las fluctuaciones de su cosmos, el timbre de su voz o su respiración.

\- Si me lo permites, me gustaría indicarte como bloquear las sensaciones que te resultan desgradables.

En otras circunstancias Máscara habría rechazado de plano aquella sutil oferta de instrucción, pero aquello sonaba prometedor, y realmente necesitaba poder aislarse.

\- Supongo que podría ser util.- Concedió.

Shaka sonrió, satisfecho de no haber tenido que insistir en el tema, cosa que no hubiese hecho, no tenía sentido instruir a quien no quería ser instruido, nada había mas íntimo que aprender. Es inutil leer lecciones a quien no quiere escucharlas.

\- Podríamos comenzar ahora si te parece bien.

\- Oh... bueno...

Máscara nunca sabía que pensar exactamente del silencioso Shaka, en general le parecía una estupidez todo aquel mantra de serena quietud, pero como persona no tenía una opinión del caballero de Virgo, era tan reclusivo que no sabía que decir sobre él. No le agradaba ni le desagradaba.

\- Podemos empezar ahora si asi lo quieres.

Máscara se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada mejor que hacer después de todo. Y después de todo lo que había dormido sabía que tratar de pasar el resto del viaje dormido estaba fuera de opción. La presencia de Saga le ponía nervioso, si podía aprender a bloquear aquella sensación tanto mejor.

\- Está bien.

En ese momento vió a Saga acercándose.

Sintió un sudor frio, un abismo de temor se abrió dentro de él, como una herida sin cicatrizar que se reabre. ¡No!. Tenía que controlarse, no podía reaccionar como un animal asustado solo por que Saga le viera hablando con otra persona.

No obstante no pudo contener la tensión, se quedó rígido y callado, sin abrir la boca y con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin bajar la cabeza pero sin mirar a ninguna otra parte. Si Saga reaccionaba como con Afrodita... contra Shaka... no sabía que haría... empezó a costarle respirar.

\- Respira. Tranquilo.

Máscara dio un respingo cuando Shaka le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

Saga tuvo serios problemas para calmar el ataque de ira. Los celos le abrumaban como una ola en el mar. Al entrar en la terminal había visto a Shaka hablando con Máscara... eso le había irritado, y mucho. Pero había logrado calmarse.  
Era Shaka, y si Máscara quería hablar con el caballero de Virgo, él no tenía ningún derecho a ofenderse por ello. Pero cielos, le costaba reprimir la posesividad que sentía por Máscara. Avanzó hacia ellos... solo quería hablar con ellos, con los dos. Quizá asi calmaría su absurda furia. No había nada de malo en ello. Quería hablar con los dos, nada más.

En el fondo le daba la impresión de que solo eran excusas para no dejar a Máscara solo con nadie. Pero todo iba bien, no estaba enfadado.

Máscara se tensó visiblemente, Saga sintió un intenso dolor al ver su reacción, el caballero de Cancer palideció solo por verle acercarse... era dolorosamente razonable dado el pasado, pero Saga quería calmarle, se acercaría y entraría en la conversación tranquilamente, eso calmaría a Máscara.

Entonces Shaka le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros.

Saga lo vió todo rojo.

Shaka sintió hasta los huesos el cosmos de Saga. Furia, colera, rabia... Pero no dejó que le afectara, y no movió un milímetro sus manos de los hombros, tensos y rígidos, de Mascara.  
En el momento en que Saga había entrado en la terminal había percibido la desazón de Máscara, distinta a la simple incomodidad que había percibido hasta entonces. Máscara emanaba miedo... temía a Saga... Shaka podía sentir su temor, oir su respiración agitada. Inmediatamente le tomó por los hombros tratando de hacerle reaccionar y que se calmase. No obstante el efecto fue el contrario, Máscara se quedó aun mas rígido si cabía, los músculos bajo las manos de Shaka eran como cordeles de acero, y podía oir su corazón desbocado como el de un pajarillo apresado entre sus manos.

Ese gesto fue inmediatamente seguido por un estallido del cosmos de Saga, que de pronto se prendió como una hoguera, rodeándo a los tres hombres. El caballero de Géminis practicamente anunciaba con bombo y platillo el ultraje que sentía.

Shaka reflexionó, Saga también se había enfurecido cuando se había acercado a Máscara, pero la furia se dirigía a él, no al caballero de Cancer. Le molestaba que se acercara, y mucho más que le tocara.

Shaka se mantuvo sereno, volviendo su rostro hacia Saga.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, caballero de Géminis, Saga?

Saga enseñó los dientes en una mueca feroz, ver a Shaka tocando a Máscara, con las dos manos sobre aquellos hombros¿cómo se atrevía?. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y agarró una de las muñecas de Shaka, obligándole a apartarla del hombro del otro hombre.

\- Nada.- Gruñó dando a entender todo lo contrario.

Máscara no sabía que hacer, aunque de todas formas no creía que pudiese decir o hacer algo. Se quedó quieto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Saga se calmara y se marchase, o que Shaka le quitase la mano de encima y todo quedase olvidado. Tenía auténtico pánico, Saga tenía la melena encrespada, casi leonina, como un gato enfurecido. Sus ojos destelleaban furia. Pero... no atacaría a Shaka... ¿verdad?. No lo haría... era Saga, Saga no hacía esas cosas. Ares ya no existía, Saga no iba a atacar a nadie... ¿verdad?. Máscara sintió un temblor desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Shaka percibía un terrible desequilibrio, dañino, las emociones a su alrededor estaban a flor de piel. La rabia salvaje de Saga, el pánico profundo de Máscara. Aquellos dos hombres estaban atados por una correa que les dañaba a ambos, como si se agarraran a una espada de doble filo con las manos desnudas y no supieran soltarla. Estaban profundamente desequilibrados.

Y Saga era la fuente indiscutible de la perturbación de Máscara.

\- Apártate.

Saga oyó la orden de Shaka con incredulidad. ¿le ordenaba que se apartara?. No le gustaba esa actitud. ¿se creía con derecho a darle órdenes?. Además. ¿desde cuando había tenido Shaka el menor interes en Mascara?, ahora de repente tenía ese gesto gentil con él en el avión, y después hablaba con él y le tocaba de manera familiar.

El cosmos de Shaka se manifestó, también el de Saga, ahora no solo sensibles a los caballeros sino visibles para cualquiera, era una fortuna que la terminal estuviese desierta, aunque las azafatas y pilotos se retiraron entre exclamaciones de sorpresa y miedo.

Máscara miró a Shaka y Saga alternativamente, abrumado. No podía ocurrir, no... no quería que Saga... oh diosa... cada segundo que pasaba le parecía ver más y más aspectos de Ares en su gesto. No podía soportarlo. No quería que Ares volviera, ya no lo quería, no podia permitir que Saga...

\- ¡BASTA!

Saga reaccionó como si le hubieran quemado con una espada al rojo, soltó el antebrazo de Shaka y retrocedió. Shaka no se sobresaltó en absoluto, o bien lo disimuló a la perfección. Mascara se apartó de la mano que Shaka aun tenía sobre él y sacudió la cabeza negativamente, se apartó unos pasos y miró a Saga con dureza.

\- Dejame en paz, Ares está muerto, no quiero volver a verle. Ya basta.

Saga se quedó paralizado. Sintió una horrible opresión en la garganta. Había vuelto a...

\- Yo... lo siento. No sé en que estaba pensando, no pretendía...

Intentó acercarse a Máscara, intentar calmar a toda costa el temor y el sufrimiento que sus ojos carmesies rebelaban con tanta claridad. Él era el culpable, era un idiota, sus celos surgían de un sentimiento de protección mal dirigido.

Shaka se interpuso en su camino poniendose frente a Máscara y de cara a Saga, actuando como una barrera.

\- Será mejor que te retires, caballero de Géminis.

\- Pero...

Shaka no titubeó en su posición y Saga no se sentía con el derecho de reprocharle nada al caballero de Virgo. No, y desde luego no lo haría frente a Máscara. Dio media vuelta y se retiró, terriblemente culpable de haber actuado como un necio, de haber actuado como Ares. Tal y como Máscara le había dicho.

"Ares está muerto, no quiero volver a verle"

Cuan acertadas eran esas palabras. Y él, Saga, había sido tan estúpido como para comportarse como Ares, convirtiéndose en él con su exaltada actitud. ¿Tanto control tenía sobre él la costumbre?. Lo había estropeado.

Máscara recuperó la tranquilidad pero no salía de su asombro. Shaka... se había interpuesto entre Saga y él. No sabía por qué, y no sabía si ofenderse con él por haber actuado como un protector o agradecerle la ayuda. Quizá un poco de lo primero y un poco de lo segundo.  
Protector... bueno, en realidad Saga no había hecho nada pero... su enfado había sido evidente y Máscara era... sigh, era hipersensible a la furia de Saga. Era un estúpido debilucho.

\- Caballero de Cancer, Máscara de Muerte.

Máscara salió de su auto reproche para mirar a Shaka, que se había vuelto hacia él. Diosa. ¿qué pensaría el caballero de Virgo de todo aquello?. A Máscara se le subieron los colores de vergüenza al percatarse de que el otro hombre le había visto...o percibido, completamente atemorizado por la simple presencia de Saga. ¿qué opinaría de él?.

\- No creo que el caballero de Géminis vuelva a interrumpirnos. ¿continuamos?. Podríamos empezar con unos ejercicios de respiración.

\- Uh... no creo que... ahora no.

Shaka asintió y mostró una semisonrisa increiblemente serena, como si nada hubiese ocurrido unos segundos antes.

\- Ciertamente no es el mejor momento, mas tarde, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Cuando volvieron al avión Saga se había sentado ya en un asiento en la parte delantera del avión. Shaka tomó asiento en su tradicional postura de meditación hacia la mitad del aeroplano y Máscara se apresuró a sentarse la parte trasera.

Resultaba extraño, y gracioso, ver a los tres hombres repartidos en el pequeño avión privado. El resto del viaje hasta la India se hizo en un silencio absoluto.  
\--------------------------------------------


	8. El alma del tigre

Capítulo 8. El alma del tigre.

El alivio al tomar tierra era palpable. Los tres caballeros de oro bajaron del avión y tomaron un coche para empezar el viaje por la India hacia el templo donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de renovación del gran sello de las bestias mitológicas.

El vehículo no pudo llevarles mas allá de un terreno demasiado salvaje para ser recorrido en coche, la región donde estaba el templo era rocosa y selvática, aquel no era un lugar dedicado al turismo ni a una oración del pueblo, a excepción de aquellos que se atrevieran a arriesgarse y emprender el viaje a una zona que, según los mitos locales, solo podía ser hoyada por los dioses.

Los tres caballeros de oro, con sus armaduras a cuestas en sus cajas doradas, emprendieron el camino entre la jungla, subiendo por la montaña. El trayecto sería largo, agotador para un humano corriente, pero a los caballeros de oro el único sudor que cayó por su piel lo provocó la humedad y no el esfuerzo.

Shaka abría sendero, conocía la senda como la palma de su mano, caminaba sin tropiezo ni duda alguna, apenas teniendo que apartar rama alguna, siguiendo un camino invisible. Máscara le seguía con un deje de aburrimiento, apartando hojas y ramas con irritación constante, no le gustaba la maldita naturaleza, estaba llena de bichos, y odiaba los bichos, mosquitos, arañas, ciempies... los detestaba todos. Y en la maldita selva los había a miles gracias a la vegetación y el clima de calor húmedo y repugnante. Cada minuto que pasaba detestaba más aquel viaje.

Saga iba en la retaguardia, prestando una especial atención a cuanto le rodeaba, la variedad le resultaba fascinante. Los días que estuvieran allí esperaba poder explorar más de aquel lugar. Nunca había estado en la India, si bien había esperado poder ver la ciudad, los demás templos, su cultura... no le parecía mal hacer su visita en la naturaleza misma. Las obras de la tierra eran tanto o mas esplendorosas que las del humano.

Atravesaron la montaña y desde su ladera divisaron un valle, allí había un pueblo, o mas bien una pequeña aldea.

\- Pasaremos la noche en Vijalia.- Indicó Shaka.- Mañana continuaremos hacia las montañas del norte.

Descendieron hasta la aldea, a medida que se aproximaban los lugareños con que se cruzaban se inclinaban respetuosamente ante Shaka, resultaba obvio que le reconocían más alla de como caballero de oro. Cuando llegaron al pueblo propiamente dicho se había formado un corro de personas, si bien la aldea era pequeña, desde el mas viejo al mas joven de los habitantes estaba allí para reverenciar a Shaka.

\- El mas cercano a dios...- Susurraban con devoción.

Los susurros y mantras, tanto budistas como hinduistas, se unían en un murmullo. Máscara solo podía pensar en lo estúpidos que le parecían todos. Les despreciaba.

Los tres caballeros entraron en la que parecía ser la mejor vivienda de aquel villorrio, lo que tampoco era mucho decir, pero sería un techo bajo el que pasar la noche. Ya habían dejado sus armaduras y escaso equipaje en el suelo y los murmullos melodicos seguían sonando el lenatía constante.

\- ¿Van a estar así mucho rato?.- Gruñó Máscara con irritación.

\- Hasta que nos marchemos.- Contestó Shaka con toda tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué?.- Máscara arrugó la nariz.- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

\- Para ellos mi presencia es un reflejo de la verdad de sus creencias. La iluminación y la reencarnación.

Máscara soltó una carcajada burlona. Saga sintió una culpable satisfacción al oir esa risa cruel dirigida a Shaka. Y satisfacción cruel aparte, se alegraba de oir aquella risa, prefería ver al caballero de Cancer con su cinismo habitual a verle tan callado y depresivo como había durante días.

\- ¿Crees que su devoción es motivo de burla?

Pese a la pregunta, Shaka, como era habitual en él, no parecía furioso, tan solo curioso.

\- Si, creo que son idiotas.

Si había algo que gustaba más a Máscara que derrotar a sus enemigos, era una buena discusión. Le gustaba discutir, y le encantaba escandalizar a los demás caballeros de oro, era como un hobby. No era especialmente un buen argumentador, pero disfrutaba enormemente llevando la contraria a todo el mundo.

\- Idiotas...- Shaka meditó.- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- ¿Bromeas?. Deberían trabajar para mejorar sus vidas, no perder el tiempo en rezos y creencias.

Shaka se acomodó en el suelo, sobre una estera, y se sirvió un poco del banquete que los lugareños habían preparado para ellos, muchísima comida para solo tres personas, al parecer cada familia les había llevado un plato. Saga le imitó, sentándose a un lado de la estera, aunque en realidad no estaba hambriento.

Máscara de Muerte se sentó frente a Saga, con Shaka entre ambos, y ojeó la comida, bastantes verduras y legumbres, y todo despedía un fuerte e intenso olor a especias, de hecho demasiado fuerte. Arrugó la nariz como un niño.

\- Me sorprendes, creía que tu consciencia de la existencia de las almas te permitiría comprender su espiritual actitud.- Comentó Shaka.

\- Precisamente por eso les desprecio.

Saga y Shaka enarcaron las cejas en un gemelo gesto de extrañeza. Máscara les miró con una media sonrisa cruel.

\- Van a morir, y malgastan su vida pensando en lo que ocurrirá después. Bah, a todos les espera el Yomutsu. ¿qué importa en qué crean?

\- Todos necesitamos creer en algo.- Intervino Saga.

\- Creer... creer es de bobos, es así como nacen los engaños y las mentiras.

Los ojos de Máscara se clavaron en los de Saga, su voz destilaba veneno puro. Rencor.

\- Creen en el alma, en su purificación y en la reencarnación. Tú sabes que es cierto, su creencia es real, aun así la desprecias.- Medió Shaka.

\- Desprecio que dediquen tanto tiempo a la veneración de lo inevitable. Mas les valdría luchar por sus vidas que rezar por sus muertes y el mas allá.

\- Quieren creer que hay especial y valioso por lo que vivir, de hecho lo hay.- Replicó Saga.- Todos tenemos algo precioso por lo que luchar, el alma representa ese algo.

\- Bah...- Máscara probó un poco de comida e hizo un gesto de extrañeza antes de continuar.- Algo precioso y especial... lo dudo mucho.

Saga sintió de nuevo aquel dolor interior, por un segundo Máscara y él eran los únicos presentes allí. Frente a frente. Con sus recuerdos compartidos.

\- ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?. ¿Qué va a ser de mí después de lo que he hecho?. ¿Que será de mi ante la bestia que parece haber en mi alma?

Las palabras de Máscara susurradas en la capilla de Athena, cuando Ares se había acercado tras la misión contra la diosa Morana, cuando un mucho mas joven Máscara de Muerte había estado desmoralizado por haber manchado sus manos con la sangre de niños... apenas un muchacho destrozado, de rodillas en el banco, su cuerpo adolescente cubierto con una túnica, ante la estatua de una deidad muda. Su dolor había emanado de su cuerpo... su angustia había sido desgarradora. Rezando por su alma.

\- Si es cierto todo lo que los demás caballeros dicen de mi... ¿tengo acaso alma?

Cuestionando la misma existencia de esa alma.

\- Yo me ocupo de los problemas del alma.

Hallando consuelo en un monstruo que ansiaba devorarle en carne y espíritu.

\- Él nunca pudo quitártela.- Dijo de improviso, regresando al presente.  
\- ¿Uh?.- Máscara miró a Saga sin comprender.

\- Tu alma. Ares no pudo quitártela, lo quería todo de tí, pero no...

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

Máscara se incorporó como un gato escaldado, no quería hablar de aquello. No, no podía soportar oir ese nombre, quería desterrarlo para siempre de su memoria.

Saga no se detuvo, necesitaba decirselo.

\- Ares fracasó, durante mucho tiempo temí que hubiese tenido éxito, pero ni él puede arrebatar un alma. Ares no pudo tenerlo todo de tí.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir ese nombre!. ¡LO ODIO!

El caballero de Cancer se marchó de la casa casi a la carrera, la letanía de oraciones se había detenido y todos los aldeanos se apartaron como de la peste de aquel "demonio de ojos rojos". Máscara se internó en la oscuridad de la noche y Saga intentó salir tras él con desesperación, pero la firme mano de Shaka en su brazo le detuvo.

\- ¿Qué haces?. ¡Tengo que...!

\- ... dejar que se serene.- Interrumpió el caballero de Virgo.- Necesita soledad, déjale.

\- Tengo que explicarle...

\- No habrá oidos para escucharte.

Saga comprendió lo que quería decir Shaka, Máscara no le escucharía, no en su estado. Pero realmente había necesitado decirlo, lo había necesitado profundamente. Cenaron en silencio, con las oraciones ahora retornadas. Después se retiraron a una habitación contigua y se tendieron a dormir, o a intentarlo, porque Saga no podía pegar ojo. Todo su ser le pedía ir tras Máscara, y le costaba detenerse.

Entonces se percató de un detalle.

Lo odio. Máscara de Muerte no le había gritado que le odiara a él. Había dicho que no mencionara a Ares, que lo odiaba. "Lo odio", no "Te odio". Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, un brillo de paz. Máscara odiaba a Ares. No a él, ya no.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Máscara de Muerte alzó la vista al cielo sembrado de estrellas y se centró en el gran astro lunar. Pálida. La luna, la luz en la oscuridad. El astro que regía el signo de cancer, aquella que supuestamente velaba por los nacidos bajo su dominio. Ahora estaba en cuarto creciente, asemejaba el filo de una hoz, o una guadaña.  
"Ares no pudo quitártela, lo quería todo de tí."

¿No había podido?. Máscara lo dudaba, Ares había tenido su corazón, y su cuerpo. ¿por qué no su alma?. Pero si Saga decía que no... y él debía saberlo. Máscara se sentó en el suelo, escuchando los sonidos nocturnos... la sinfonía de la noche, los pájaros, los insectos, los depredadores nocturnos... Máscara mismo se sentía animal nocturno, su signo era subdito de la Luna, y su cosmos siempre se había henchido en la oscuridad.

Entre los arboles dos ojos encendidos le observaban, brillaban como la misma luna... no, reflejaban su luz. La bestia se acercó, Máscara estaba completamente quieto, no asustado, solo expectante, extrañamente calmado.

Un tigre. El gran felino salió de la oscuridad entre los árboles.

Tigre, tigre de ardiente resplandor, en la oscuridad del bosque... que inmortal mano u ojo pudo crear tan perfecta simetria... en que oscuras profundidades o cielos, se encendió el fuego de tus ojos, qué vientos osaste aspirar, qué mano atrapó el fuego... qué hombro y con qué arte pudo forjar tu musculoso corazón... y cuando tu corazón comenzó a latir, que terribles manos, que terribles pies... cuando las estrellas lanzan sus destellos, y humedecen el cielo con sus lágrimas... ¿Sonrió Èl al contemplar su obra?.

\- ¿Pudo el mismo que creó al cordero, crearte a tí?

Máscara termió en voz alta aquel poema de William Blake. No le gustaba la poesía en general, la lírica era un pasatiempo para necios, y los poetas eran a su entender unos deprimidos lloricas, y muchos de ellos unos muertos de hambre sifiliticos. Pero ese poema le gustaba, había sido Afrodita quien se lo había leido un día. El caballero de Piscis le había dicho que ese poema le recordaba a él mismo. Sobre todo la última parte.

Era la primera vez que veía un tigre. Le gustaba lo que veía. La bestia le devolvió la mirada y después regresó a la oscuridad.

Máscara descubrió que había contenido el aliento en presencia del tigre y respiró profundamente, entonces descubrió que se había sentido... conmovido.

Tenía su alma. Ares no se la había llevado con él.

Máscara alzó la vista y encontró la luna allí. Parecía que después de todo había velado por él. Susurró un gracias y regresó al pueblo.  
\---------------------------------------------

Saga fingió dormir cuando oyó a Máscara entrar en la casa, y unicamente cuando este se recostó, dando muestras de encontrarse bien, pudo Saga relajarse y conciliar el sueño con tranqulidad.  
Al alba los tres caballeros de oro abandonaron el pueblo para continuar su viaje. Shaka percibió a sus compañeros de viaje, la tensión se había suavizado levemente. Aunque permanecía. La explosión de Máscara al mencionar a Ares había sido peligrosa, había sido afortunado que se hubiera marchado en vez de atacar. Por otra parte Saga hacía bien en hablar sobre Ares para fortalecer el hecho de que había sido una tercera persona. Desde luego Shaka cuestionaba la sabiduría de hacerlo frente a Máscara. Este era demasiado incontrolado para hacer introspección sin el cuidado adecuado, y Saga no lo tenía.

Viajaron durante todo el día a traves de las montañas y finalmente, tras atravesar un impresionante desfiladero, Shaka extendió su mano.

\- El templo. Hemos llegado.

Decir que el lugar parecía olvidado era decir poco. Estaba semienterrado en maleza, pero... era hermoso. Se adivinaba una magnífica construcción, un templo que mas bien había sido un palacio. Unos monos saltaron entre las ruinas y otros les miraron con curiosidad y sin el menor asomo de temor.

Aquel lugar estaba realmente aislado. Y había un aura poderosa rodeándolo, si, se parecía a un cosmos, el templo tenía un poder innato, quizá era por el sello que había puesto Shaka, o quizá lo había tenido ya antes. Aquel era un lugar de equilibrio, de poder natural y cósmico.

\- Ahora es tarde para comenzar con el sello. Dormiremos, mañana comenzaré con los preparativos del sello.

Dispusieron acampar en lo que quedaba del exterior del templo, en lo que debía haber sido un patio de columnas, aun quedaban algunas de estas y trozos del techo y pared, de modo que estarían recogidos.

\- Hay un poder en este lugar.- Saga no lo formuló como una pregunta pero lo era.

\- Este templo hinduista está construido sobre un lugar sagrado, el cosmos del mundo es mas fuerte aquí. Aquí aumenta la sensación de equilibrio entre cosmos y cuerpo, alma y carne. Por eso realicé aquí el sello.

Máscara miró a su alrededor, los muros y columnas aun tenían restos de grabados y pinturas, quizá en su día había sido un gran templo, pero ahora era una ruina. Aunque no podía negar que el lugar realmente parecía tener una resonancia. Tenía su propio cosmos, pero uno sin ego, que se amoldaba al de cada persona que allí iba, como si intentara equilibrarlo todo.

\- Es buen lugar para realizar meditación y autocontrol.- Añadió Shaka.

Máscara recordó la oferta de Shaka de ayudarle a bloquear las sensaciones negativas.

\- Supongo que si.- Concedió.

Saga se sintió incómodo.

\- Hay que hacer una hoguera para pasar la noche.- Y era cierto, empezaba a notarse el frescor nocturno.

\- Voy a por leña.

El caballero de Cancer se marchó sin dar tiempo a Saga de ser él mismo quien se marchara. De nuevo sintió aquella contradicción, alegría de no haber dejado solo a Máscara con otra persona y la pena por pensar eso mismo. Suspiró y al volverse a Shaka le encontró con los ojos abiertos. Sintió un sobrecogimiento al encontrarse con aquellos límpidos ojos color cielo. Su cosmos estaba controlado, pero si lo deseaba, en ese instante Shaka podía inflamarlo hasta arañar los cielos.

Saga reaccionó instintivamente, haciendo valer su propio cosmos, él era poderoso, había sido llamado el semidios, no temía a Shaka.

\- Máscara de Muerte no te pertenece, Saga, debes dejarle marchar.

Saga sintió ardor en la garganta, como si se hubiera tragado una brasa. La ira se adueñó de él.

\- ¿Acaso lo quieres para tí?

Shaka negó con calma. ¿quererlo para él?. Desde luego que no, no tenía ese tipo de intención para con Máscara de Muerte, y Saga era un necio si así lo pensaba. Resultaba obvio que estaba cegado por los celos y su sentido de posesión sobre Máscara de Muerte.

\- Si Ares ha muerto debes dejar marchar su existencia, y también la relación con Máscara de Muerte, que nunca fue tuyo.

Saga apretó los puños pero se contuvo, permaneció sentado mirando a Shaka.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Actuas como si él te perteneciera, y pareces pensar que el mundo entero es tu rival en esa cuestión.

Maldito fuera. Si, era cierto pero...

\- No se trata de eso. No deseo ser tan... – Buscó las palabras.- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ares.

\- ¿De veras?.- Shaka no creía que Saga le mintiera a sabiendas, sino que se mintiera a si mismo.

\- Le deseo.- Confesó Saga.- Y sé que eso es real, y deseo enmendar todo el daño que le causó Ares.

\- El deseo.- Shaka cerró los ojos.- No siempre puedes confiar en el deseo.

No admitiría reproches de un hombre cuya filosofia era negar su propio corazón humano, Saga entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

\- Quizá, pero es algo. Lo que Máscara y yo tenemos...

\- No teneis nada. Ares y Máscara tuvieron algo, tú actuas bajo unos sentimientos que no son tuyos.

Había dado en el clavo, Saga sintió flaquear su determinación, pues aquel era su mayor temor, actuar guiado por unos sentimientos falsos. Pero... pero estaba seguro de que sentía algo por Máscara aparte de posesión, aparte de celos, algo más que deseo carnal. Ares solo había manifestado posesión y deseo porque era su oscuridad. Pero Saga podía admitir que después de todo Ares y él, un día, habían sido uno solo, había un contrapunto en todas sus facetas. Ares había entendido el amor como un acto de dominio.

Había mucho veneno entre ellos. El pasado. El presente. Pero Saga quería cambiar aquello.

\- Máscara no ha conocido mas amor que el horror que le dió Ares, quiero darle el mio.

\- ¿Incluso si él no lo quiere?

\- ¿Qué sabras tú de eso?. – Bramó Saga enfurecido, no quería hablar más.

Saga se puso en pie, no toleraría por mas tiempo la sutil superioridad de Shaka, maldito fuera por su capacidad de juzgar desde su blanco altar, siempre mirándoles desde su altivo trono de equilibrio e iluminación. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Shaka era terriblemente insultante.

\- Mi posición me permite ver que tu situación no es...

\- ¿Tu posición?. No sabes nada sobre Máscara ni sobre mi, no oses juzgarnos.

\- Debo intervenir, vuestros encuentros acostubran a ser violentos, Máscara de Muerte es vulnerable a tí, demasiado.

\- Jamas haría daño a Máscara.- Exclamó Saga alarmado y mas furioso que nunca.

\- La realidad es que le haces daño.- Replicó Shaka.

\- Nunca más.

Saga se marchó dando zancadas, no quería oir más del otro hombre. Marchó hacia la oscuridad de la noche entre las ruinas de lo que una vez fue.

El cosmos del templo fluctuaba, sintiendo los tres cosmos, poderosos, de los tres caballeros de oro. El equilibrio debía ser preservado, el viento se encendió azotando el lugar, los animales abandonaron las inmediaciones, un imperceptible pulso de poder tuvo lugar. Yin y Yang. Cosmos. Equilibrio. Luz y Oscuridad.  
Saga golpeó una columna con un puño, lleno de rabia y furia, enojado con Shaka, con el pasado, con los dioses, consigo mismo...  
\- Maldita sea... no puedo hacer nada bien... desde que resucité no he hecho nada bien...

\- Por fin aceptas tu ineptitud.

Saga se volvió sin habla, empezó a sentir un sudor frio y el pánico se adueñó de su cuerpo.

\- A... Ares.

Su reflejo de cabellos negros y ojos carmesíes le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.  
\------------------------------


	9. Al otro lado del espejo

Capítulo 9. Al otro lado del espejo

El cosmos del templo fluctuaba, sintiendo los tres cosmos, poderosos, de los tres caballeros de oro. El equilibrio debía ser preservado, el viento se encendió azotando el lugar, los animales abandonaron las inmediaciones, un imperceptible pulso de poder tuvo lugar. Yin y Yang. Cosmos. Equilibrio. Luz y Oscuridad.

Saga golpeó una columna con un puño, lleno de rabia y furia, enojado con Shaka, con el pasado, con los dioses, consigo mismo...

\- Maldita sea... no puedo hacer nada bien... desde que resucité no he hecho nada bien...

\- Por fin aceptas tu ineptitud.

Saga se volvió sin habla, empezó a sentir un sudor frio y el pánico se adueñó de su cuerpo.

\- A... Ares.

Su reflejo de cabellos negros y ojos carmesies le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

Jamas, excepto en el espejo, había visto cara a cara a su otro yo. Saga tenía un hermano gemelo, Kanon, siempre había estado acostumbrado a verse a si mismo, pero esto era diferente. Ares era parte de él de una forma mucho mas profunda, Saga no podía dejar se sentir escalofríos que no eran por la brisa nocturna. Su lado oscuro estaba allí fisicamente, vestía como él, se movía como él, solo su pigmentación y sonrisa ladina le diferenciaban realmente.

Ni Kanon en su traición al Santuario hubiera podido ser así. Un reflejo oscuro tan perfecto.

\- No puede ser.- Susurró.

\- ¿Tanto te sorprendes?. Eres debil, yo soy fuerte, era obvio que volvería.

\- Pero... ¿cómo...?. ¿Cómo es posible?

\- ¿Qué importa?.- Ares se encogió hombros.- Lo importante es que al fin me libraré de tí y ocuparé el lugar que me corresponde.

\- ¡Estas muerto!.- Exclamó Saga incredulamente.

\- Soy tú, idiota, no puedo morir mientras tú vivas.- Ares se burló a carcajadas.- ¡Necio!. No puedes deshacerte de mi.

\- Mentira...- Pero Saga no lograba convencerse con la evidencia ante él.- Mentira...

Ares se adelantó hasta estar a un brazo de distancia, Saga retrocedió y su oscuro reflejó mostró una amplia sonrisa cargada de sadismo y triunfo saboreado de antemano. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían de forma antinatural, como un demonio.

\- Qué patético eres, supongo que es momento de que ocupe tu lugar definitivamente.

\- ¿Qué?

En un instante Ares varió su pigmentación, lo que le diferenciaba de Saga, era una ilusión, un espejismo poderoso, su cabello se aclaró hasta aquel rubio perlado, y el resplandor rojo desapareció hasta obtener el mismo tono turquesa de su homonimo ante él. La ilusión era perfecta en su simplicidad, ahora nada les diferenciaba, excepto las expresiones, uno cruel, el otro aterrorizado.

\- No...

\- Si. Voy a matarte, y sustituirte. Seré solo yo.

Ya no importaba si era imposible o no. Saga no podía seguir negando lo que le decían sus ojos. Ares estaba allí, y su intención era tan maligna como siempre.

\- Todo lo que es tuyo será mio, y todo lo que era mio regresará a su lugar. Por supuesto tendré que dismular un poco al principio, pero no me será muy dificil, estoy dispuesto a hacer algunos sacrificios.

Ares hablaba con calma, pero en su sonrisa había una clara maldad, en su interior había una gran ansiedad, sed de sangre y poder evidentes para Saga. Pero podría engañar a los demás, era un gran embaucador.

\- Shaka tendrá que morir aqui, por supuesto.- Continuó Ares, deleitándose en el dolor de Saga al oir sus palabras.- Es demasiado intuitivo, y molesto.

\- No te lo permitiré.- Saga apretó los puños con rabia.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, tú vas a morir a mis manos ahora, te ahorraré el lloriqueo. Después mataré a nuestro budista, y después pondré a Máscara en su sitio, a mi lado... o mas bién debajo de mi.

El cosmos del caballero de Géminis se incendió, su cabello se encrespó y el aire mismo se estremeció ante la cólera de Saga, el semidiós. Pero Ares no se inmutó, satisfecho de la rabia provocada.

\- Mirate, al final has acabado enamorándote de mi amante. ¡Qué patético eres!. Recoges mis restos, viviendo de mis migajas, no te imaginas que satisfacción me produce ver lo rídiculo que eres, cielos, ir por ahí babeando por mi conquista.

\- ¡Callate!. ¡No te atrevas a menospreciarme, ni a mi ni a él!

Ares inflamó su cosmos, ambos se convirtieron en antorchas doradas en la oscuridad. Idénticas imágenes, sin poder decir quien era el hombre y quien el reflejo.

\- ¡Ja!. Tú no eres más que un pulsilanime, y Máscara de Muerte siempre será mio. Por tu culpa voy a tener que volver a entrenarle, le has hablandado.

Suficiente. Saga extendió una mano y llamó a su armadura, en un destelló su caja, alejada de ellos, se abrió y las piezas volaron ansiosas hasta su legítimo amo. Pero, para sorpresa de Saga, una armadura gemela, idéntica a la suya, apareció igualmente sobre su enemigo. Ares le miró desde las sombras del casco de su armadura dorada. La ilusión que cambiaba su color para hacerles idénticos se desvaneció, ahora no la necesitaba. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Saga.

\- El poder será mio, la armadura será mia, y desde luego, Máscara de Muerte será de nuevo mi siervo, me pertenece solo a mi.

\- ¡Bastardo!

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con idénticos gritos de odio y rabia.  
\----------------------------------------

Máscara tenía ya una montaña de ramas secas en los brazos, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por regresar junto a los otros caballeros. Se sentía muy bien solo, allí no había nadie, solo la noche. Era como cuando se había encontrado con el tigre. Tranquilo y sereno. Realmente allí se podía pensar, o no pensar en absoluto.  
Ares era historia, ahora bien. ¿qué iba a hacer respecto a Saga?. Saga... Máscara suspiró y dejó la pila de ramas en el suelo para tumbarse sobre la hierba. Las estrellas brillaban junto a su astro patron... qué iba a hacer con Saga... Cuando había pedido a Dohku alejarse su intención había sido olvidarse de Saga, alejarse de él y evitarle. Pero eso era una estúpided, al regresar se hubiera encontrado con Saga le hubiera gustado o no¡vivía en el templo contiguo al suyo, era inevitable encontrarse!. No podía ignorar a Saga.

¿Le odiaba?. Máscara jugueteó con unas briznas de hierba... no... no le odiaba. Le ponía nervioso, le confundía... y confesaba que le había atemorizado, pero en realidad Saga no había hecho nada que pudiese provocarle eso, si, parecía mostrarse irritado cuando le veía hablando con otros caballeros... pero en realidad no había hecho nada, pero veía en él reflejos de Ares.

O quizá es que estaba hipersensible a su alrededor y veía cosas donde no las había. Agh, detestaba pensar así, se sentía como una adolescente. Miró la luna y la señaló con un gesto de infantil enfurruñamiento.

\- Es culpa tuya, por ser una deidad femenina.

Genial, ahora le hablaba a la luna. Ahora comprendía que a los locos les llamasen lunaticos. Sigh... Saga y Ares... tenía una gracia enferma, primero amaba a Ares y odiaba a Saga, y ahora odiaba a Ares y no soportaba a Saga. Bravo. No podía vivir así, incluso Shaka se había acercado a ofrecerle ayuda, estaba claro que estaba al borde del colapso. Solo mirar al caballero de géminis ya le daba dolor de cabeza.

Saga. Saga había estado allí todo el rato. Máscara de Muerte se preguntaba hasta que punto habia estado presente el otro durante aquellos años. Saga le había dicho que había estado allí, que lo sabía todo. ¿Hasta que punto?. Se ruborizó intensamente, pero la idea ya no le provocaba rabia o indignación.

Recordó el rostro de Ares cuando dormía, ese gesto para el cual se quedaba despierto... no era un gesto propio del falso patriarca. Pero se veía a menudo en el rostro de Saga. Se preguntó cuantas veces, cuando había mirado a los ojos rojos de Ares, Saga le había devuelto la mirada desde el interior de su lado oscuro... ¿le habría deseado también?. Sintió una calided y un hormigueo en el bajo vientre.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un destello dorado en el cielo. Parecía como si una armadura dorada hubiera... Máscara se puso en pie, confuso. Si no había una amenaza. ¿por qué convocar la armadura?. Se concentró en los cosmos, resultaba dificil porque el lugar tenía un cosmos propio que hacía un efecto de niebla en los sentidos.

Sintió el cosmos de Saga encendido, violento y... ¿doble?.

El corazón de Máscara se desbocó. Hubiera distinguido aquel cosmos en cualquier lugar, era igual que el de Saga pero más... salvaje, desbocado y satisfecho de estarlo.

\- Ares...  
\----------------------------------

Shaka meditaba. Veía todo a su alrededor. Sentía todo lo que había que sentir. Nada estaba oculto a sus sentidos. Todo seguía un curso predeterminado por las corrientes del cosmos.  
Equilibrio. Tarde o temprano todo llegaba al equilibrio... o era destruido. Era inevitable.

Sentía los cosmos en combate, desde allí, pero no intervino, no debía intervenir, aquel era el curso de las cosas, una voluntad mas grande que la suya había intervenido en aquel lugar. Adaptarse o morir. Así eran las cosas.  
\---------------------------------------------

Saga sintió los huesos crujir bajo su puñó, las costillas moviéndose, pero su satisfacción duró poco al recibir un puñetazo que machacó su costado sobre los riñones. Los dos contrincantes se separaron para recuperar el aliento y mirarse con odio.  
\- Vas a morir.- Ares escupió sangre.- He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo.

Saga rugió y se lanzó contra Ares con un aullido, lo mataría, lo mataría, lo mataría por todo lo que le había hecho, le había quitado el honor, había matado a personas que apreciaba, había sembrado el horror a su paso...

\- Vas a morir.- Repitió Ares esquivando con una carcajada enferma.- Y después me aseguraré de que Máscara expia su falta de lealtad, y me lo agradecerá, volverá a mi.

Una imagen se había grabado en la retina de Saga, Máscara de Muerte retorciéndose en sus brazos, gimiendo y pidiéndole que no fuera tan rudo... Ares forzando a Máscara, violándole y camuflándolo como amor, con mentiras, engaños, miedo y manipulaciones, forzando cada día un poco más la linea del dolor.

\- ¡BASTARDO¡Sucio y asqueroso bastardo, reniego de tí!

\- ¡No puedes renegar de mi, estúpido!

Saga amagó otro golpe, pero Ares lo esquivó y le devolvió la patada, lanzándolo contra el suelo. El caballero se incorporó con odio y furia impotente.

\- Si que puedo. Desprecio todo lo que eres.

\- Por eso voy a ganar.- Se mofó Ares.- Nunca te librarás de mi, jamas te liberarás de mi sombra, porque eres un ridículo remedo de hombre, siempre reprimiendo, siempre fingiendo ser tan asquerosamente perfecto.

La burla se acompañó de un puñetazo tan fuerte que el casco de Saga salió volando, arrancado de su cabeza. Su voz siguió torturando a Saga.

\- Siempre perfecto, el magnífico Saga es incapaz de ser injusto, siempre es comprensivo, Saga siempre es educado y amable, jamás podría ser rudo, es un hombre ideal, incapaz de sentir celos.

Cada palabra era una burla, acompañada de golpes y risas. Saga cayó al suelo a plomo, no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse. Respiró afanosamente confuso. La confusión era el arma de Ares, usaba sus dudas contra él, todas sus debilidades, usaba sus mentiras para fortalecerse.

\- No soy perfecto.- Susurró Saga, confuso y a la vez comprendiendo.

\- ¿Mmh?

\- Negué de mi todo aquello que consideré un defecto... por eso existes.

\- ¿Qué?.- Ares frunció el ceño, ahora era él el confundido.

\- Puedo sentir rabia, puedo sentir furia, puedo sentir lujuria y puedo sentir celos. Puedo sentir todo eso, igual que los demás humanos, no se trata de reprimirlos sino de aceptarlos y contenerlos con sabiduría.

Ares se acercó y le levantó agarrandole por el cabello, su gesto era la máscara de una bestia, le alzó y volvió a tirarle al suelo con violencia.

\- ¡No digas estupideces. ¡No eres más que una marioneta que juega a ser santo. ¡Un patético santurrón incapaz de tomar lo que desea!

\- No.- Saga contuvo la rabia, la indignación, pese al dolor.- Tú eres mi oscuridad porque lo permito, porque no acepto tu existencia y te separo de mi. Pero eso se acabó, existes, y debes volver a ser uno conmigo, doblegado.

\- ¿Doblegado¡JA!

Saga se puso en pie, esta vez con seguridad, sin miedo, no, no volvería a tener miedo de Ares. No volvería a tener miedo de sí mismo. Nunca más. Derrotaría a su enemigo.  
\-------------------------------------------

Máscara corría, corría desesperadamente, le dolían los pulmones, las piernas le daban calambres... ¡pero por más que corría no llegaba a su objetivo!. Era como si estuviera atrapado en un sueño, uno donde corres pero no consigues avanzar, y en esta horrible pesadilla los árboles no se acababan nunca, no conseguía regresar al viejo templo, no conseguía acercarse a los cosmos de Saga y Ares.  
Se detuvo jadeando, tenía que calmarse, contener la histeria. Era el templo... algo... un poder le estaba cerrando el paso para que no pudiera acercarse.

\- ¡YA BASTA¡Déjame pasar!

No hubo respuesta, fuera quien fuera no le permitiría el paso. No le dejaría acercarse al combate que estaba teniendo lugar.

\- ¡Maldita sea¡Tengo que ir, tengo que ayudarle!

Ayudarle. Si. Tenía que ayudar... a Saga. Tenía que ayudar a Saga. Y enfrentar a Ares. Lo necesitaba, tenía que hacerlo. Volvió a correr, pero sin resultados, era como correr por un bosque interminable y sabía perfectamente que no estaba corriendo en círculos. Se detuvo de nuevo y golpeó un arbol con rabia, tumbándolo de un solo puñetazo.

\- ¡Ábreme el paso, demonio¡Tengo que ir con Saga!

Su exigencia solo encontró silencio, muy bien podría haberle gritado al viento o a las estrellas. No daba la impresión de que fueran a cederle el paso, fuera quien fuera. ¿Quién hacía aquello?. Era algo similar a las ilusiones con que Saga podía proteger su templo, pero dudaba que fuera él. ¿quién era?. ¿Shaka quizá?. Él también podía hacer ilusiones casi perfectas.

Pero tampoco tenía sentido... ¡demonios, sentir a la vez el cosmos de Saga y Ares no tenía lógica alguna!. Pero no importaba, actuar antes, pensar después. ¡Tenía que llegar!

¿Y qué harás cuando llegues?

Máscara no estaba seguro de si la pregunta venía realmente de su propio inconsciente o alguien jugaba con él. ¿Qué haría?. Ayudar a Saga por supuesto. Y maldito fuera Ares, maldito fuera por todos los demonios.

¿Seguro?

\- ¡Jodidamente seguro!.- Gritó, hastiado.

Máscara corrió de nuevo, y esta vez el templo se hizo visible, y dos figuras en él. El caballero de Cancer llamó a su armadura con un grito de triunfo al llegar al fín a su objetivo.

Saga y Ares se detuvieron, ambos estaban ensangrentados, sus armaduras quebradas y el aire zumbando con los cosmos en batalla. En sus cuerpos el sudor se unía a la sangre y escocía en las heridas, pero no les importaba.  
Entonces ambos volvieron la mirada a una figura que se acercaba a la carrera hacia el escenario del combate. Saga gimió al reconocer a Máscara de Muerte, cielos¿cómo reaccionaría Máscara?. Le aterrorizaba que ahora Ares cumpliera su amenaza de castigar al caballero de Cancer... ¡no, no lo permitiría!. Ares sonrió con maldad, se relajó en su postura y se volvió para mirar a su amante.

Máscara detuvo su carrera, caminando ya, a medida que se acercaba, a medida que distinguía el rostro de Ares, su determinación flaqueaba. Pronto su andar se volvió titubeante y se detuvo a unos metros.

Realmente era Ares... en persona, igual que si nunca hubiera muerto. Estaba ciertamente herido, muy maltrecho, pero era él. La misma cara, el cabello, los ojos... la exhuberante seguridad en sí mismo. Era él. Máscara de Muerte temblaba como una hoja. No sabía que hacer. No sabía... su mente era un caos, su corazón se devatía. Pese a todo cuanto había decidido, pese a haber descubierto cuan horrible en realidada había sido Ares con él... no podía evitar que le temblaran las rodillas, no podía contener las lágrimas.

Ares desvió la mirada solo un instante para mirar a Saga con una sonrisa que parecía decirle: "¿Lo ves?. Mira y llora."

Ares se adelantó hacia Máscara, el caballero de cancer estaba de pié, mirándole, dejando caer lágrimas por sus fuertes pómulos, abrió los labios, dudó, y cuando habló, su voz estaba cargada de tristeza y duda.

\- ¿A... Ares?

\- Si, Máscara, he vuelto por tí.

Las manos de Ares se alzaron y acariciaron las mejillas de Máscara con suavidad, este dió un respingo al confirmar su tacto la presencia de Ares. Realmente, realmente era él. Incluso reconocía su olor, toda su aura a su alrededor.

Ares le sonrió, dulcemente, con aquel gesto por el cual Máscara era capaz de matar, había matado a mil inocentes para ver a Ares sonreirle así, con tanto afecto, acariciándole con suavidad...

Máscara desvió la mirada un instante. Saga estaba allí, tan ensangrentado como Ares, su gesto cargado de angustia y dolor. Devolvió su atención a Ares... y comprendió horrorizado su error.

Aquel no era el hombre que amaba. No era el que quería. Ares estaba fingiendo, estaba... estaba imitando a Saga. Aquel gesto era de Saga, aquella forma de hablar, aquella suavidad, no eran propios de Ares. Aquellos momentos que Máscara mas apreciaba, cuando Ares era amable, cuando Ares era gentil y prestaba atención en forma de ternura... cierto que le gustaba el sexo pero... aquello era diferente... Aquel hombre gentil no era Ares, era una burla, una imitación, o un reflejo del Saga que había dentro.

Máscara de Muerte sintió nauseas, un dolor ardiente, como una úlcera. Quería vomitar, o gritar, o matar...

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Empujó a Ares hacia atras, estaba tan asombrado que trastabileó hacia atras con torpeza, malherido como estaba, mirando a Máscara con asombro cómico.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme¡Te odio¡Te desprecio!. ¡Y me repugna pensar todo lo que te he consentido hacerme!

Ares no podía reaccionar, anonadado, Saga se acercó, caminaba con dificultad, pero no importaba, era el fin. Todo iba a terminar, ahora.

\- Se acabó.

Era una sentencia. Saga golpeó con su puño el pecho de Ares, rompiendo la maltrecha armadura, golpeando la carne. Bajo sus dedos sintió el ultimo latido del oscuro corazón.

\- No... puede... ser...- El oscuro reflejo abrió los ojos como platos en tanto la muerte le llegaba por segunda vez. Había perdido. Había perdido todo cuanto había considerado suyo, incluso aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado.

Ares no dejó un cadaver, su forma se disolvió en una fuerza de puro cosmos, fuerza, llameó unos instantes y después se unió al cosmos de Saga, pero fue una unión completa, se disolvió como miel en la leche, fundiéndose en uno solo. Calmando para siempre la confusión.

\- Ares no existe, solo Saga, somos uno.

Saga respiró profundo, sintiendose en paz. Y estaba tan... tan cansado y dolorido... perdió pie, pero no fue a dar en el suelo. Unos brazos fuertes le sostuvieron y Saga apoyó su peso sobre el caballero de Cancer. Máscara le rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Te tengo.

Con una sonrisa Saga se desmayó.

Shaka no hizo comentario alguno cuando Máscara regresó al pequeño campamento con Saga en sus brazos. El caballero de Géminis estaba malherido e inconsciente, pero no tan grave como para que los conocimientos y técnicas de Shaka no fueran suficiente para sanarle.  
Máscara se sentó mirando el fuego que acababa de preparar. Dejandose hipnotizar por las llamas en tanto Shaka usaba su poder para sanar las heridas de Saga.

No había llegado a luchar pero después de la carrera por el bosque interminable... y sobre todo estaba exhausto mentalmente. Pero solo cuando Shaka terminó con las heridas y le aseguró que Saga estaba fuera de peligro, pudo conciliar el sueño.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Esperando aliento

Capítulo 10. Esperando aliento.

\- ¡¿Fue el templo?!

Máscara estaba más que furioso, estaba furibundo. Shaka permanecía calmado colocando los mantras escritos en las paredes de la cámara interior del templo, preparando la ceremonia para fortalecer el sello.

\- Fue el poder del templo.- Corrigió Shaka sin amedrentarse por el aura agresiva de Máscara.

\- ¡¿Y tú lo sabías?!.- Máscara apretó los puños.- ¡¿Sabes el peligro que corrimos?. ¡Era Ares en persona!

\- Lo sé.

¡Maldito fuera!. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?. Saga podía haber muerto a manos de Ares y el caballero de Virgo no había movido un dedo. No les había advertido del auténtico poder de aquel lugar y sus intenciones. Vale, no lo había previsto, pero debió advertirles.

\- Saga podría haber muerto, yo podría haber muerto. ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?

\- No fue mi voluntad. Fue el Equilibrio.

El caballero de Cancer no cabía en sí. De ninguna manera iba a calmarse con aquella estúpida explicación, no era un niño idiota que fuera a creerse el cuento de la cigüeña. Quería una explicación lógica y sensata, demonios, no una de las perogrulladas de Buda reencarnado.

\- ¡El equilibrio!. ¡Claro, como no!. Menuda ayuda, era Ares. ¿viste como quedó Saga?

Shaka contuvo admirablemente su irritación por la actitud de Máscara. Lo mejor era dejar que el caballero de Cancer se desahogara, sin duda el reencuentro con Ares debía haber sido doloroso y traumático. Y la preocupación de Máscara por el caballero de Géminis era muy positiva tras el encuentro. El equilibrio era natural. Llegaba inevitablemente, equilibrio o bien destrucción. Y tanto Máscara como Saga habían sobrevivido, y saldrían fortalecidos sin duda alguna. Solo esperaba que Máscara se calmara pronto, porque estaba forzando mucho su paciencia.

\- Saga está bien, despertará de un momento a otro.

\- ¡Ares casi lo mata!.- Gritó Máscara mas alterado que nunca.

\- Saga derrotó a Ares.

\- ¡Pudo haber muerto!. ¡Y Ares hubiese quedado libre!. ¿Qué hubieras hecho entonces?.

\- Destruirle.

Máscara no pudo contenerse, se plantó frente a Shaka en dos zancadas y le agarró por el cuello de la capa, aferrandole con amenazante ferocidad y cercania. Era ligeramente mas alto que Shaka pero eso bastaba.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes...?

Shaka abrió los ojos, su cosmos envolvió la sala y Máscara tuvo que soltarle, amedrantado, sintiendo hasta el tuetano el poder inconmensurable del caballero de Virgo. Su belleza y su poder eran tan inmensos que Máscara se temió que realmente era el avatar de un dios. Trastabileó hacia atras y cayó al suelo, atemorizado.

Pero en un instante Shaka suavizó su poder. Si bien sus ojos seguían abiertos, su gesto era ahora amable y gentil, su cosmos era suave en vez de... afilado. Parecía un angel. Máscara no pudo reaccionar, seguía tirado, antes atemorizado, ahora conmovido.

\- Calmate, comprendo tu preocupación.

\- Pero Saga...

\- Saga está bien, eso es lo importante. Y tú también

Ayudó a Máscara a incorporarse. No había perdido el control, tan solo había hecho patente su poder para que el otro hombre se detuviese en vez de perder el dominio de sí mismo dejandose llevar por su enfado. Máscara respiró hondo, ya mas tranquilo, aplacado además por la presencia benéfica de Shaka.

\- Todo ha terminado, por fín.- Suspiró Máscara, aliviado.

Shaka terminó con los preparativos. Pronto podría fortalecer el sello, el regreso al Santuario no tendrían que hacerlo a pie, sino que podrían teleportarse directamente, dado que los tres caballeros de oro presentes tenían un gran poder de teletransporte.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos ahora esos ejercicios de meditación?

Máscara recordó las lecciones. Lo cierto era que ya no sentía una gran necesidad de ellas pero eran una buena idea. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Shaka al exterior, se sentaron en el suelo el uno frente al otro. Shaka sacó su rosario y lo movió entre las manos.

\- Ahora cierra los ojos, respira hondo, limitaté a escuchar. Siente tu cosmos y comienza a negar tus sentidos hasta tener solo el cosmos.

Máscara siguió las indicaciones. Le resultó mas sencillo de lo esperado. Se calmó notablemente, lo cierto era que la noche anterior, cuando Saga había quedado sanado, había dormido como nunca en meses.

Había sido una noche de sueño reparador. Sin sentir la sombra de Ares, sin sentir el aguijón de la inquietud que solía provocarle Saga... había sido una noche tranquila, sin miedo ni remordimientos, ni malos recuerdos. Por primera vez en meses, desde que había resucitado... había dormido de un tirón. Como si hubiera resuelto una asignatura pendiente.

Saga abrió los ojos. Se sentía bien. Sorprendentemente bien. En calma. Completo como nunca lo había estado. Todo estaba en su lugar. No había mas dualidad, no había mas recuerdos torturandole, todo se había fundido, al fin. Esta vez sí había ganado.  
Se incorporó, sus heridas habían sido sanadas. Desde luego no estaba al cien por cien de sus fuerzas, pero era de esperar, se sentía debil y dolorido. Pero en paz. Se vistió con cuidado y cogió un cuenco de comida que le habían dejado junto al lecho. Desayunó y buscó los cosmos de sus compañeros. Les encontró en sobre lo que ahora era un techo y antes había sido el suelo de un segundo piso. Estaban sentados frente a frente, en meditación.

Máscara se veía tan tranquilo. Daba la impresión de verse más saludable. No cabía duda de que el terrible encuentro con Ares había sido tan liberador para Máscara como para él mismo. Una purgación. La oportunidad de liberarse de aquel peso.

Se acercó lo suficiente para ser percibido. Tanto Shaka como Máscara se volvieron hacia él. Shaka le saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de hablar.

\- Buenos días, Saga.

\- Buenos días.

Máscara no le dijo nada, mirandole. Y aunque trataba de ponerse una máscara de indiferencia, su preocupación se leía en la mirada. No obstante Saga no sintió la conocida culpabilidad. Máscara había renegado de Ares, jamás olvidaría aquello, el gesto de sorpresa de su lado oscuro al verse rechazado, el dolor y la decisión de Máscara al verse cara a cara con su amante fallecido. Jamás había sentido tanto alivio como al ver al caballero de Cancer empujar a Ares lejos de sí.

La preocupación que vislumbraba en los ojos de Máscara no era por su presencia. Estaba preocupado por él.

\- Estoy bien.- Contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

Máscara se sorprendió, pensando quizá que le había leido la mente. Gruñó algo inteligible y devolvió su atención a las técnicas de meditación, ignorándole, o fingiendo hacerlo.

Saga no se molestó. Se sonrió, tranquilo. Había terminado. El eterno dolor, la espina clavada. La culpable sensación. Se despidió de ambos caballeros, pues tendría que descansar más para estar preparado para la partida cuando esta llegara.

Máscara miró marchar a Saga de reojo. Parecía estar bien, bueno, dentro de lo que cabía, aun tendría que descansar mucho y recuperarse. Parecía mentira, pero ya no sentía aquel nerviosismo teñido de temor, se había librado de aquello por completo. Dohku había tenido razón al final, aquel viaje era lo que había necesitado. ¿Habría planeado aquello el viejo?. No lo sabía, pero ahora no sentía deseos de vengarse del patriarca por la jugada.

\- A veces solo necesitamos ver las cosas con nuestros propios ojos, no sirve de nada querer que los de otro nos las muestren.

Casi nunca estaba seguro de lo que querían decir aquellas enseñanzas a las que tan adeptos eran Shaka, Mü y Dohku, pero Máscara asintió con la cabeza, sin ganar de discutir sobre ello.

Meditaron un buen rato hasta que Shaka decidió que era suficiente, además tenía que cumplir con la revitalización del sello. Máscara asintió y se puso en pie, regresando al pequeño campamento, el caballero se sentó sobre la caja de su armadura, mirando al durmiente Saga, que al parecer había caido rendido nada mas comer algo.

Parecía tan tranquilo, sumido en un profundo sueño. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto alrededor de su rostro como un halo de un dorado pálido. Máscara se acercó más, curioso, Saga tenía un rostro de belleza evidente, masculina y elegante, aristocrática. Del tipo que era noble y admirable, como un cuadro, como un heroe pintado. Su rostro era tan... simetrico. De niño, Máscara recordaba haber parloteado con Afrodita y Shura sobre quien podía distinguir a Saga de su gemelo, Kanon. Era algo más que el hecho de que el cabello de Kanon tirase más a ambar, los rasgos tenían sus leves diferencias.

Saga y Aiolos habían sido los mayores del Santuario, llevando siete o nueve años a los demás muchachos que apenas acababan de conseguir sus armaduras o aun entrenaban para obtenerlas. Máscara no había estado mucho con ellos pero Saga... Saga siempre habia sido una figura digna de admiración que mirar desde lejos, cuando su propio maestro no le estaba entrenando, y después cuando su maestro había muerto sin finalizar su entrenamiento, Saga se había vuelto aquello a lo que aspiraba.

Máscara alargó la mano y apartó un mechón del rostro de Saga. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Y ahora, de pronto, aquella calma que tanto había ansiado tampoco le llenaba por completo. Probablemente era por la situación, allí, en medio de nada.

Al menos el temor, la irritación, la rabia, la vergüenza, ya no estaban. Suspiró.

\- No puedo aspirar a algo normal.- Susurró al durmiente.- Menuda suerte que tengo.

Arropó a Saga con la manta, ajustándola bien para que no se refrescara si seguía dormido cuando cayera el sol. Suponía que debía estar realmente agotado... cielos, había matado a su reflejo, casi una especie de suicidio, debía estar conmocionado. Máscara lo estaría si tuviese un lado oscuro... o uno bueno al menos. Rió sin ganas. No tenía un maldito lado bueno. Al menos Saga había tenido un lado oscuro, una fuerza que había doblegado su voluntad. Máscara no tenía esa excusa para sus actos, solo su autoengaño.

Todo en nombre de aquel falso amor. Siete años sumergido en su propia mentira, creyéndose que Ares le amaba, que le amaba de verdad, como debe ser el amor en realidad, no esa burla, esa manipulación del amor. Ahora se había enfrentado a aquello, y le había rechazado.

Eso se había acabado. Pero era el hombre que era. Y eso era lo único que había conocido. Aquella mentira. Y ahora solo podía seguir adelante. Libre.

Libre y solo.

\- Va a ser duro.- Susurró.

Era irónico que la gente pensara en él como un lobo solitario. La verdad era que jamas en su vida había estado solo, hacía frio fuera de la sombra de su amo. Pero no lo lamentaba, aunque la soledad fuera algo dificil, era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

\- Va a ser muy duro.

El sello había sido revitalizado. La misión había terminado y tendrían que emprender el regreso. Abandonarían las proximidades del templo y se teletransportarían directamente al Santuario. Pocos caballeros podían llevar a cabo aquel teletransporte, por fortuna los poderes de los tres caballeros de oro estaban muy relacionados con las dimensiones, Shaka, Saga y Máscara de Muerte tenían habilidad natural para doblar el tiempo y el espacio.  
Saga se levantó, había dormido casi día y medio, despertandose solo para comer y estirarse apenas. Y Máscara de Muerte nunca había estado demasiado lejos.

Los tres caballeros de oro se pusieron sus armaduras y se concentraron en un triangulo. Poniendo en su mente una imagen idéntica de la antesala del Santuario, frente a la primera casa, el templo de Aries. Con un destello dorado los tres caballeros desaparecieron, en cuestión de decimas de segundo desaparecieron de la India para aparecer a miles de kilometros, en Grecia, donde el anochecer teñía de rosas y naranjas la blanca piedra y el marmol.

No importaba cuantas veces se hiciera, aparecer y desaparecer de un lugar siempre resultaba una experiencia desconcertante. El cambio de ambiente, de horario... daba dolor de cabeza.

Comenzaron a ascender las escaleras del Santuario de regreso a sus templos. En la tercera casa estaba el templo de Géminis. Los tres caballeros se detuvieron, Shaka dijo su adios y se marchó, continuando su camino. Máscara se detuvo, pareció pensar en algo lárgamente sin apartar la mirada de la de Saga, y finalmente extendió una mano al tiempo que apartaba la mirada.

\- Lo siento y... gracias.

Saga apretó la mano que se le ofrecía.

\- No hay nada por lo que me debas pedir perdón... y gracias a tí.

\- ¿Gracias?.- Máscara frunció el ceño.- No hay nada que agradecerme, yo no...

De un tirón de la mano que aun sostenía, Saga empujó a Máscara hacia sí, juntándoles y permitiéndole abrazarle con la otra mano, en un gesto cercano.

\- Tengo mucho que agradecerte.

Saga apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Máscara en tanto le soltaba la mano para poder abrazarle apropiadamente. Aquello era mas liberador que derrotar a Ares.

\- Gracias, Máscara, muchas gracias.

\- Por... ¿Por qué?.- El caballero de Cancer estaba desconcertado en el abrazo.

\- Por muchas cosas. Tardaría horas en ennumerarlas todas, solo, gracias.

Máscara respiró profundamente, llenándose del olor de Saga... su largo cabello le hacía cosquillas... su cuerpo era firme y seguro contra el suyo, los brazos contra su espalda fuertes y protectores, su voz tan segura...

Oh diosa, era todo lo bueno que había amado de Ares sin nada de lo malo. Máscara sintió un hormigueo delicioso y se percató de que se estaba dejando caer contra Saga. Inmediatamente recobró el control de sus piernas. No tenía que hacer esto, Saga tenía derecho a reconstruir su vida, ahora era Saga, el buen Saga, era digno y honorable. No era justo regalarse así, él era Máscara de Muerte, un asesino, un necio... no le merecía. Tenía que estar solo, tenía que acostumbrarse a la soledad, hacerse fuerte en ella.

\- Está bien... tengo que irme.

Se apartó y emprendió el camino hacia la casa superior, el siguiente templo, el suyo. Apenas había subido una decena de escalones cuando miró de reojo hacia atras. Saga aun estaba allí de pie, mirándole marchar con una sonrisa amable.

Máscara se ruborizó y aceleró el paso hacia la cuarta casa.


	11. Respirando bajo el sol

Capítulo 11. Respirando bajo el sol

Dohku observaba disimuladamente la situación. Solo unos ojos expertos hubieran podido sospechar que los documentos que tenía entre sus manos eran lo último a lo que prestaba atención. El patriarca y caballero de Libra permanecía cómodamente recostado en la loma, con una mano se sostenía la barbilla y con la otra pasaba unos papeles apilados, como si estuviese organizando unos papeles al aire libre.

No obstante lo que hacía era mantener vigilada la terraza de la cantina. Cuando Shaka, a su regreso cinco días antes, le había asegurado que todo había quedado arreglado, Dohku no había podido sino mostrarse escéptico. No obstante allí estaba la prueba, y Dohku tenía grandes problemas para ocultar su sorpresa y dar al traste con su espionaje.

Milo, Aldebarán, Shura y Máscara de Muerte. En la misma mesa, tomando unas cervezas. Y todavía nadie se había levantado maldiciendo al caballero de Cancer.

No estaba a distancia suficiente para oirles con claridad, pero le bastaba para saber que Máscara parecía estar sorprendentemente comedido. Desde luego no era que se hubiese convertido en otra persona, mas de una vez parecía haber soltado algún comentario de humor cruel, pero nada que derivara en una verdadera disputa, si bien Milo le había dirigido un par de miradas asesinas que hablaban claramente de que Máscara seguía sintiendo el placer de meter el dedo en las heridas de los demás.

Sorprendente. Para ser Máscara, aquello era un cambio revolucionario. Se le notaba, no estaba furioso, ni apocado, sencillamente parecía estar tranquilo. O todo lo tranquilo que podía estar ese hombre.

En ese momento Saga apareció. Dohku observó con intensidad, el caballero de Géminis avanzó con paso firme hacia la cantina y se detuvo frente a la mesa donde conversaban los otros caballeros de oro, estos le saludaron... incluido Máscara... con una sonrisa. Ahora si que Dohku tuvo verdaderos problemas para no coger los papeles y precipitarse hacia la cantina para preguntarles cuando se había producido la invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos y que sacaran inmediatamente al que se había metido dentro de Máscara.

Saga respondió al saludo y entró en la cantina, salió poco después con una jarra de cerveza y tomo un asiento que Shura le ofreció, los demás se apretujaron más alrededor de la mesa para dejarle sitio.

Saga se sentó a la zurda de Máscara de Muerte. Y ninguno de los dos parecía en absoluto preocupado por ello. Dohku se pellizcó, bueno, no pensaba quedarse allí sentado mucho más. Guardó los papeles bajo el brazo y se encaminó a la cantina, aquello tenía que oirlo, no se lo podía creer.

\- Por fin.- Suspiró Máscara.

\- ¿Por fin qué?.- Cuestionó Milo extrañado.

\- Dohku viene hacia aquí.

Todos le miraron con igual extrañeza, mirando a Máscara y al patriarca aproximándose.

\- Lleva diez minutos espiándo.- Explicó finalmente con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Espiándo?. Dohku no tiene necesidad de espiarnos.

\- Espiarnos no. Espiarme. A mi.

Saga se sorprendió¿era paranoía de Máscara o simple observación?. Ciertamente Dohku tenía motivos para preocuparse por Máscara, no le extrañaría nada que quisiera vigilarle un poco.

\- Algo habrás hecho.

Milo siempre sospechando, pero a Máscara no le importaba. Era cuestión de no darle importancia, igual que no había que dar importancia a sus propias salidas de tono.

\- No, es pronto para que haya notado que he añadido guindillas a sus bolsas de té.

Aldebarán estalló en carcajadas, sin duda tomándoselo a broma, Milo frunció el ceño sin saber si reprenderle o no creerle, Shura soltó una risilla y Saga también, los dos creían que era posible que fuera cierto, pero no había que tomárselo mas que como una chiquillada, aunque la hiciera un hombre adulto.

Máscara tomó un sorbo de la cerveza, deliciosamente helada y perfecta para el bochorno del mediodía. Resultaba curioso cuanta agresividad se había evaporado de él. Máscara se sorprendía de sí mismo. Quizá es que algo de Ares también había estado en él todos aquellos años, envenenándole, consumiéndole, haciendole arder de odio. Y ahora se había ido.

Dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y la mano de Saga rozó la suya. Máscara apartó la mano de inmediato, no bruscamente, pero si de forma consciente. No estaba seguro de por qué, la presencia de Saga no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho le agradaba estar en compañía de alguien con... bueno, la unica persona que podía entenderle por cuanto sabían. Los secretos que compartían. Había un vínculo entre ellos.

Pero al mismo tiempo quería hacer hueco entre ellos. Ahora que Ares era historia no podía estar pensando en Saga. Aquello había terminado. Cierra la puerta, baja el telón, corre las cortinas. Ahora había hecho las paces con Saga. Punto final. Era lo mejor para Saga.

Dohku se acercó y saludó alegremente, los caballeros de oro, excepto Máscara, hicieron el ademán de incorporarse para saludarle adecuadamente, con una inclinación. Pero Dohku les indicó que lo dejaran, no era necesario.

El caballero de Libra se sentó con ellos como uno más para disfrutar de aquella camaradería de mediodia en torno a unas bebidas. La conversación derivó a la famosa celebración de honor para honrar la era de paz, la organización Kido de la señorita Saori iba a montar una fiesta por todo lo alto para promocionar lo que esperaban fuera una edad de oro para la humanidad entera. Pronto charlaban despreocupadamente sobre la fiesta, las chicas...

\- El caballero Aioria debería atreverse a invitar a Marin.

\- ¿Marin, la amazona del Águila?.- Replicó Milo.- Demasiado dura, no me extraña que Aioria no se decida.

\- Se van a pasar la vida mirándose y su orgullo no les dejará decirse nada.- Dictaminó Aldebarán con lástima.

Con aquel punto de partida siguieron todas las conjeturas sobre parejas de baile, y la queja constante de que Afrodita, el hermoso Afrodita, se había llevado el corazón de todas las mujeres hermosas de Grecia, incluida la mitad de las amazonas.

\- ¡Pero si parece una mujer!.- Bufó irritado Milo.

\- Pero es un perfecto caballero, en el mas amplio sentido de la palabra.- Replicó Dohku, divertido.- Mucho me temo que ninguno podemos ganarle en artes de seducción.

\- Os aseguro que pronto tendremos toda una generación de niños griegos con rasgos suecos.- Pronosticó Máscara con malicia.

Rieron de buena gana. La conversación continuó de forma similar, inofensiva, burlona... Agradable. Entre amigos.

\- ¿Tienes tú a algún acompañante?.- Le preguntó Dohku con evidente curiosidad.

Máscara iba a responder que no pensaba ir a la fiesta, ni ponerse un estúpido esmoquin, pero se quedó sin palabras al notar una mano cálida en su muslo.

Saga. Su mano estaba en su muslo, cálida a traves de la tela de los vaqueros.

Dohku aun esperaba una respuesta, obviamente extrañado por la espera. Y Máscara no pensaba dejar que se diese cuenta del motivo.

\- No... no tengo.

La conversación derivó hacia una discusión sobre las máscaras de las amazonas, cuestionando su utilidad medio en serio medio en broma. Máscara no lo escuchaba.

La mano se movió, un vaiven suave, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido relajante, pero ahora no lo era, no era que no le gustase, es que no era algo esperado precisamente. Miró a Saga, que le correspondió con una sonrisa suave, como si le pidiera perdón por lo inesperado pero no tuviera intención de remediarlo. Era una sonrisa tan cálida como aquella mano. Aquella mano que se deslizaba a la sensible cara interna... si seguía subiendo encontraría la hinchazón torturada contra la dura tela de los pantalones...

El calor del mediodía no era la única razón por la cual una gota de sudor resbaló por la sién de Máscara, el caballero dió un trago a la cerveza y practicamente la vació en el mismo gesto.

Saga observó casi hipnotizado la nuez de Máscara subiendo y bajando mientras bebía, la piel brillaba por el sudor y una gota resbaló desde la sien, recorriendo el rostro por la mandíbula hasta desviarse por el cuello y desaparecer en las clavículas.

No había planeado poner su mano en el musculoso muslo de Máscara, sencillamente le había parecido correcto. Cuando Dohku había preguntado por una pareja, Saga había querido enviar un mensaje a Máscara sin decirlo ante los demas. No había tenido intención de dejar la mano pero una vez ahí, había querido prolongar el contacto.

Máscara se sintió mas controlado tras el trago frio, sentía una bola de nervios la boca del estómago.

\- Tengo que irme.- Apenas fue un murmullo pero le oyeron, de modo que no resultó tan violento el ponerse en pie de forma veloz y marcharse sin mirar atras.

Saga miró marchar a Máscara mordiéndose el labio inferior, quizá había sido demasiado osado. Pero demonios, no quería dejar que lo que tenía con Máscara se enfríara, le sentía muy cerca y quería sentirle aun más cerca, siempre. Nadie más, nadie en el mundo podría comprenderle como le podía comprender Máscara. Y viceversa.

A Dohku no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Saga sobre el caballero de Máscara a medida que este se marchaba, sus ojos hablaban de un afecto profundo. Shaka no le había dicho nada de eso, pero claro, Shaka era reservado para con todos, tanto cosas suyas como ajenas.

Cuando había mandado a Máscara de Muerte y a Saga había esperado acabar con el resentimiento, lo había conseguido. Y muy bien. Ahora veía que algo más había sucedido en la India. Algo bueno.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Máscara se sentía como un hombre objeto, mas concretamente como un perchero. No sabía como le había convencido Afrodita para acompañarle a comprar un esmoquin. No, ahora que lo pensaba no le había hecho falta ser convencido, sencillamente había bajado con Afrodita al pueblo charlando y de pronto habían acabado en una tienda de ropa.

\- Este es magnífico. ¿Qué opinas?

Era una pregunta retórica, porque invariablemente la respuesta era la misma, "Es el mejor, me encanta¿nos vamos ya?". Máscara ya ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo, miró a Afrodita sin verlo, se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo sin dejar se sostener la montaña de modelos desechados.

\- Casi se me olvida, Milo dijo que pareces una mujer.- Comentó con interes venenoso por supuesto.

\- ¡Ese escorpión se cree mejor que yo por ser nativo de grecia!.- Exclamó Afrodita ofendido desde el probador.- Me tiene envidia, eso tiene.

A Máscara poco le importaba lo que Milo dijera, pero se dió el gustazo de poner al caballero de Piscis en pie de guerra, siempre era más divertido cuando se ofendía. Era cierto que Afrodita parecía una mujer, pero el caballero siempre se defendía diciendo que su belleza era "andrógina". Andrógina un cuerno, parecía una mujer.

\- Maldita sea, llevamos aquí una hora y media, todos te quedan bien, elige.

\- Tengo que estar deslumbrante, cabeza de yunque, es un gran acontecimiento.

\- Ya lo estas, demonios, van a cerrar la tienda así que date prisa.

Aun así pasó un cuarto de hora más hasta que Afrodita se decidió por uno. Máscara ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, le quedaría magnífico, como todos.

\- Bien, ahora podemos comprar el tuyo.

No había querido ir a la fiesta pero... había cambiado de idea...

Máscara eligió uno al azar del montón que se había probado Afrodita, por supuesto necesitaría uno de otra talla, Afrodita y él medían lo mismo pero Máscara tenía mas masa múscular y estructura osea, Afrodita era esbelto como... como una mujer, por mucho que eso le molestara.

\- Tienes el pelo cano, no puedes llevar un esmoquin gris de espiga, idiota, parecerá que tienes cincuenta años.- Gruñó Afrodita exasperado.

\- Pues elige tú, yo no tengo idea.

Afrodita murmuró una queja pero se entregó a la tarea en tanto Máscara se alejaba a mirar desinteresadamente por el resto de la tienda. Entonces vió pasar a Saga por delante de la tienda, al otro lado del espejo del escaparate. Hubiera pasado de largo sin verle, pero Máscara salió por la puerta.

\- ¡Saga, espera!

El caballero de Géminis, vestido de forma casual, como todos los caballeros cuando abandonaban el Santuario sin una misión, se paró en seco y se volvió entre sorprendido y alegre.

\- Nos encontramos de nuevo.- Saludó.

Máscara se quedó callado, no tenía ni idea de por qué había parado a Saga... no, espera, tenía que hablar con él de lo ocurrido. Se le subieron los colores. El otro hombre se acercó tranquilo, su postura casual calmó a Máscara lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Mira, me gusta... me gusta esta situación, todo está tranquilo.- Máscara se frotó la nuca, era un inutil para esas cosas.- Quiero que siga así.

\- Seguir así.- Repitió el otro.- ¿Cómo sigue?

\- Siendo amigos.

Saga desde luego que no va a aceptarlo. Ellos dos jamás, nunca, podrán ser solo amigos. Les une algo demasiado profundo, el pasado ha sido aceptado y vencido, pero es algo que no se borra, se acepta y se domina, no se destruye. Y es algo más, tienen algo más allá de Ares que ha germinado durando mucho tiempo pese a la dureza de la tierra. Máscara tiene que sentirlo también. Es seguro que tiene que sentirlo. ¿Por qué pone pegas?.

No pudo discutir más porque en ese momento Afrodita salió de detrás de unos roperos con un par de trajes. El caballero saludó a Saga con una leve reserva que este no le tuvo en cuenta.

\- Tienes que probártelos.

El caballero de Cancer alzó la vista al techo con desesperación y entró en los probadores. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes, nunca ha habido un hombre al que le gustara probarse ropa sin un objetivo práctico directo. Y sospechaba que Afrodita solo tardaba tanto cuando iba en compañía de otra persona, por el placer de fastidiar.

Máscara no se molestaba en fijarse mientras se vestía, nunca había llevado un traje elegante de modo que tenía poca o ninguna idea de como se suponía que debía quedarle exactamente, una cosa era una foto de un desfile y otra ponérselo él. Descorrió la cortina.

\- ¿Y bien?

Los dos hombres le miraron de arriba a abajo, haciendole sentir horriblemente incómodo. Pero lo peor era la sonrisa maliciosa de Afrodita.

\- Tiene demasiados hombros, con esas hombreras parece un armario, o un jugador de rugby.

Hablaba para Saga, mirándole pero como si no estuviera allí. Maldito fuera, como odiaba que hiciera esas cosas. El caballero de Geminis ahogó una risilla, muy bien, muy graciosos, Máscara se cruzó de brazos irritado.

\- Ja-ja-ja.- Cerró la cortina y cogió el otro traje.

Afrodita disfrutaba simulando frivolidad. Era una mascarada perfecta combinada con su cara bonita y le permitía muchas cosas. Y Máscara, aun sabiéndolo, se lo consentía.

\- Tardas mucho¿necesitas ayuda?

\- ¡No!.- Pero para todo había límites.

Pero lo cierto fue que Máscara tuvo que dedicar un buen rato a conseguir ponerse recto el maldito chaleco sin arrugar toda la camisa, y aun así no estaba quedando bien, o como él creía que debía quedar bien.

La cortina se abrió y Saga entró en el probador.

\- No necesito ayuda.

\- Cuanto antes termines antes nos iremos. ¿no es así?

Máscara asintió y dejó que Saga le ayudara a ponerse correctamente el chaleco, que había arrugado la camisa, y después la chaqueta. Saga se inclinó ligeramente frente a él para atarle chaqueta.

Olía bien, Máscara miró los dedos elegantes atando botón a botón y el cabello rubio pajizo tan cerca de su rostro que casi le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. De pronto se dió cuenta de la familiaridad con que estaban actuando sin apenas haberse percatado de ello, o quizá si se percataban.

\- Ya está.- Saga miró el reflejo de Máscara en el espejo, y sus miradas se encontraron en este.

\- Te queda bien.

Máscara le dió la razón, aunque no podía asegurar nada, bueno, el chalecho rojo oscuro era bonito. Las manos de Saga se apoyaron en sus caderas, incluso sobre la chaqueta, el chalecho y la camisa el contacto tenía algo íntimo. Máscara se estremeció y apoyó las manos sobre las de Saga para apartarlas con firmeza.

\- No debes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tenemos otra oportunidad, otro futuro. No podemos repetir...

\- No estamos repitiendo nada.- Replicó Saga.

Máscara se volvió, cansado de hablarle al reflejo en el espejo en vez de al Saga auténtico.

\- No me obligues a ser cruel.- Su expresión era severa, pero no llegaba a sus ojos.

\- ¿Estas seguro?.- Saga hablaba como si en vez de en un probador estuvieran en una bonita cala junto al mar.

\- Si.- Mentiroso.- Todo ha terminado y me alegro, me siento bien. Quiero dejarlo así.

\- Pero puede estar mejor.- Replicó Saga, se acercó más, uniendo sus cuerpos, muy cerca, rozándose.- Nadie nos comprendera tanto como nosotros.

Le besó. Máscara no opuso resistencia alguna, era tan natural como dar un trago de agua, aspirar una bocanada de aire. Juntaron sus cuerpos como hacía cinco días, cuando se habían agradecido mutuamente, pero esta vez habia hambre en su contacto, necesidad de sentirse lo mas cerca posible, fundirse.

Máscara enterró las manos en la espesa melena, aferrándose como un naufrago a su tabla, el mundo parecía disolverse a su alrededor. Y Saga era tan real, tan firme, tan... duro. Se unió más, intentando amoldarse desesperadamente.

La mano de Saga se amoldó a su entrepierna y Máscara ahogó un gemido de placer en el beso húmedo y caliente. Empujó con las caderas exigiendo, su muslo tocó la dureza de Saga, que le imitó frotándose contra él.

Allí estaban, frotándose como gatos en celo en el probador de una tienda. La idea, mas que avergonzarle le excitó, Saga lamió los labios de Máscara y se frotó sin dejar de masajearle la hombría. Al cuerno con precipitarse, se deseaban. Notaba la carne caliente contra su palma y no deseaba otra cosa que bajar la cremallera y...

La voz de Afrodita les llegó clara y con un fuerte subtítulo de divertida irritación.

\- El traje no está pagado y no habrá tiempo de llevarlo a la lavandería.

Se habían olvidado por completo de Afrodita. Saga se ruborizó profundamente y se separaron con reticencia. Máscara se acomodó los pantalones para suavizar la incomodidad, pero su mayor problema era que su resolución de evitar una relación con Saga se iba desesperadamente por el desagüe.

\- Saga.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sal del probador antes de que Afrodita lo llene de rosas venenosas.- Musitó.

Cuando Máscara terminó de cambiarse y ponerse su ropa de calle, Saga se había marchado, probablemente huyendo de la mirada crítica de Afrodita. Quien ahora la dirigía hacia Máscara, no sin un trasfondo de preocupación. Lo que le recordaba a Máscara que tenía que hablar con su viejo amigo.

\- Tú tenías razón.

Afrodita cogió el traje doblado que le tendía con una expresión de extrañeza.

\- Sobre Ares, era un imbecil prepotente y no era bueno para mi. Tú tenías razón, siempre la tienes.

\- Oh... ¡Pues ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de algo tan evidente!. ¡Yo siempre tengo razón!

Después de pagar y abandonar, al fín, la tienda, los dos se encaminaron de regreso al santuario a paso ligero para llegar antes de que la noche cayera por completo y subir las intrincadas escaleras se convirtiera en una odisea.

\- De modo que Saga quiere meterse en tus pantalones.

\- No seas vulgar, no te pega.

Afrodita soltó una melodiosa carcajada que hizo suspirar a varias mozas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

\- Pero así es, en un probador, cielos, al principio pensé que tenías un ataque de asma.

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en la India?. De pronto toleras a Saga, eres amistoso con él, y ahora esto, y no creas que me tragaré que no querías y te has resistido.

Máscara no quería hablar del encuentro con Ares, no era que le torturara, pero representaría una explicación demasiado larga y ni siquiera tenía todas las respuestas, era algo que había sucedido, lo entendía y así estaban las cosas.

\- Nos hemos perdonado y aceptado, eso es todo. Supongo que ahora somos amigos.

\- Los amigos no se meten mano, yo desde luego no pienso hacerlo.

El caballero de Cancer suspiró, había sido natural, tan completamente en su lugar. No era por el pasado con Ares, bueno, en parte, pero ya sabía que no era por Ares, era Saga. Siempre había sido Saga. Amaba a Saga, le había amado sin saberlo durante años, amando los destellos de Saga en Ares.

Lo sensato era olvidar aquel amor¿verdad?. Por mucho que Saga pensara lo contrario, Máscara no creía que fuese una buena idea. Sencillamente se resistía a pensar eso. No tenía ni idea de como era una relación amorosa normal pero no estaba seguro de poder tener una.  
\-----------------------------------------------------


	12. Abriendo puertas

Capítulo 12. Abriendo puertas

La gran celebración estaba siendo un gran éxito. El Santuario había reunido a todos los caballeros, de Bronce, Plata y Oro, así a como a los caballeros supervivientes de batallas contra otras deidades a fin de hacer pactos de alianza y lazos de amistad por un futuro en común.

Las armaduras habían sido relegadas a sus cajas como símbolo del fin de las batallas, y el Santuario entero se había puesto sus mejores galas para festejar apropiadamente la edad de oro del mundo.

Máscara de Muerte dió un sorbo de su copa, al principio de la velada había saludado a algunos caballeros y poco a poco había ido retirándose discretamente a un segundo plano. No era precisamente un animal social... bueno, si que lo era, pero sabía que su caracter siempre traía problemas, y antes que cambiar su caracter prefería alejarse. No era diplomático ni delicado, y no pensaba cambiar a ese respecto.

Afrodita estaba en su elemento, acompañado de una mujer que casi podía eclipsarle en belleza, y por supuesto habían vestido de forma conjuntada. Muchos se morían de envidia y muchas lamentaban no ser la elegida.

Shura, siendo como era un lobo solitario, estaba solo, aunque de un modo cómodo. Se mantenía ligeramente apartado pero presente, manteniendo breves pero amables cruces de palabras y saludos.

Los caballeros de bronce, insufriblemente optimistas, estaban encantados. Cada uno llevaba de su brazo a una joven y Máscara reconocía a la muchacha que caminaba junto a Shiryuu, caballero del Dragón. Vaya, había estado casi seguro de haber matado a esa chica en las cataratas del Rozhan.

Seiya iba con... ¿no era esa Shaina, amazona de la Serpiente?. Que desperdicio, una guerrera tan determinada y con tanto futuro eligiendo a semejante zopenco. Seiya sería poderoso y honorable, pero su dedicación a Athena era tan total que nunca podría corresponder totalmente a ninguna mujer. Shaina se llevaría una terrible decepción si esperaba un final feliz con aquel caballero. Seiya daría la vida sin dudarlo por Athena, pero no lo haría por Shaina, no del mismo modo, la amazona nunca estaría a la altura.

Máscara se cansó de contemplar la sala de baile y de comer canapés, fue a la barra libre y se pidió un gin-tonic. Ya servido, se apartó de las salas más concurridas y se retiró a uno de los balcones, desde allí se veían las doce casas en las colinas y acantilados, era una vista impresionante. Suspiró.  
\-----------------------------------------

Saga y Kamus recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Los gemelos caminaban mano a mano desde el templo de Géminis, donde se habían entretenido más de la cuenta hablando y disfrutando de la compañía de su hermano. Habían estado muchos años separados, ambos tenían motivos para odiar al otro, y ambos tenían motivos para perdonarse y recobrar el afecto que les había unido en la mas temprana infancia.

\- ¿No llevas a nadie contigo?.- Preguntó a su hermano gemelo.

Kanon se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú tampoco.

Saga miró el templo de Cancer en tanto pasaban por su lado y se sonrió.

\- Si que tengo a alguien.

\- ¿De veras?.

\- Si, ya debe estar en la fiesta.

\- Estará furioso, llegaremos muy tarde.- Kanon frunció el ceño, no era propio de su correcto hermano el hacer esperar a alguien.

\- No creo... no sigue las normas ni espera que otros lo hagan. No se enfadará.

Kanon asintió, era agradable volver a estar con su hermano gemelo, volver a compartirlo todo con su igual.

\- ¿Es Máscara de Muerte?

Saga casi tropezó, y hubiera caido de culo por las escaleras si Kanon no le hubiera sostenido al tiempo que soltaba una risotada por la sorpresa de su gemelo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Te conozco muy bien, creo que lo supe incluso antes que tú, hace mucho tiempo.

\- Vaya...

Muchos pensaban que los hermanos gemelos tenían una especie de conexión psiquica casi sobrenatural, pero era una estupidez. Lo que tenían era la experiencia de haber vivido juntos desde su nacimiento, compartir el físico y la crianza les hacía conocerse muy bien el uno al otro, era la costumbre.

Llegaron al Santuario y una vez en la fiesta se despidieron, Saga tenía que ir en busca de su pareja en la fiesta.

\- Buena suerte.

\- Gracias, hermano.  
\----------------------------------

La fiesta estaba llena, caballeros de todas las armaduras y unos pocos caballeros de otras deidades. La señorita Saori también estaba allí, más relajada, mas humana de lo habitual, probablemente porque nadie llevaba su armadura, aquello era la paz, no la Guerra. Podía permitirse ser humana por un día. Se presentó ante ella como dictaba la etiqueta y después devolvió su atención a la búsqueda de Máscara.

No dió con él. ¿Se habría echado atras y no había ido a la fiesta?. Esperaba fervientemente que no fuera así pero... no le veía, y no era alguien que pasara desapercibido, al menos no para Saga. Y desde luego no con el traje que le había... ayudado a probarse. Se había visto magnífico con el traje de esmoquin negro con aquel chaleco carmesí oscuro, perfectamente enfundado, enmarcando su cuerpo atlético... nadie podía resistirse, o al menos él no había podido.

Pero no le veía por ninguna parte, miró entre los comensales en busca del erizado cabello gris pero no había rastro. Saga sintió un gran temor, se había precipitado, había... practicamente había acorralado a Máscara en aquella tienda...

Sintió un acceso de pánico, y al rato practicamente corría entre la gente buscando a Máscara, rezando para que hubiese acudido a la fiesta, de otro modo sin duda sería su culpa, por precipitarse de aquella manera.

De pronto alguien le cogió del brazo y frenó su alocada búsqueda. Saga se vió cara a cara con Shaka. El caballero de Virgo llevaba una rica túnica hindú, indudablemente hermosa, aunque lo mas probable era que Mü le hubiera ayudado a elegir algo vistoso, dado que el asceta daba poca o ninguna importancia a aquello.

\- Está en uno de los balcones. Ha venido.

No tenía que decir quien, ni porque sabía lo que buscaba. Saga le agradeció el detalle y fue inspeccionando los múltiples balcones hasta que encontró su objetivo.

Máscara estaba allí, apoyado contra la barandilla, en una mano sostenía un vaso y con la otra se aflojaba la corbata, dejándola medio caida, sin duda le agobiaba. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y dió un cortó trago, tras el cual se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios para retirar la humedad.

Oh diosa, se alegraba tanto de verle allí.

\- Máscara.

El aludido se volvió a mirarle. Y sin duda rememorando lo ocurrido la tarde del día anterior, se ruborizó, tiñendo de rojo sus duras mejillas. No obstante recuperó la compostura y nuevamente mostró su habitual estampa de "tipo duro".

\- Hola, Saga.

\- Temí que no vinieras.- Saga se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado en la balconada.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a venir?. Bebida gratis.

\- Te pido perdón.

Máscara frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Perdón?. ¿Por qué?... ¿No hemos tenido esta conversación antes?

\- No, no... es por lo de ayer.

Al pensar que Saga podía arrepentirse de haberle tocado, de haberse besado y acariciado, Máscara sintió un puño de dolor en el pecho, como una puñalada pese a todas sus intenciones.

\- Oh...

\- No quiero que pienses que es solo sexo. Te amo de verdad.

Máscara acababa de dar un trago de su copa, el liquido se fue por el mal camino y empezó a toser desesperadamente. Al momento Saga se apresuró a salvar la copa y darle unas suaves palmadas en la espalda hasta que el acceso de tos se calmó.

\- Tjo... cof...

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo... si... cof... estoy bien, no es nada.

\- Deberias sentarte.

\- Estoy bien, solo se ha ido por el lado equivocado.

Máscara se tranquilizó y se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando el gran monte que descendía ante ellos desde el balcón, sin atreverse a mirar a Saga. Su corazón se había desbocado en su pecho con la inesperada confesión de amor.

\- Cielos, Saga... no se si... es decir...

\- Sé que me amas, lo veo en tus ojos, en tus gestos, y yo también te amo.

No había sentido a negarlo, era tan inutil como luchar contra la marea. No se podía decir que era mentira, era como negar que el cielo era azul o que Saori era Athena reencarnada. Máscara no encontraba las palabras.

\- Lo sé.- Admitió.

\- He sido torpe.- Confesó Saga.- Se que la única relación que has tenido usó el sexo como un sustituto del verdadero afecto, y yo...

\- No es eso.- Máscara se frotó el pelo.- No pienso eso de tí.

\- Gracias, pero realmente quiero que sepas que mas allá de la atracción carnal, yo te amo. Es mucho más, muchísimo más de lo que tú conoces.

Lo que el conocía. El sexo que Máscara conocía era exigente, era brusco, era un sometimiento, una clara subordinación entre quien tomaba y quien era tomado. Su satisfacción servía solo para satisfacer el ego de su amante. Pero sabía... esperaba, que el sexo con un amor real, sería algo diferente.

\- Muestramelo.

Esta vez fue Saga quien se quedó perplejo en tanto Máscara se volvía hacia él lleno de determinación.

\- ¿Uh?... ¿Perdón?. No sé que...

No pudo continuar porque Máscara le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le besó con ímpetu, acallandole con efectividad, fue un beso algo torpe por su brusquedad, pero no tardaron en amoldarse el uno al otro. Se separaron mirandose a los ojos con los iris brillantes a la luz de las estrellas.

\- Jurame que no será un error.

\- Haré algo mejor, te lo demostraré.- Saga sabía lo que debía hacer.

De momento era solo una muestra física de cuanto amaba a Máscara, porque era lo único que un hombre como él entendería tan pronto, mas adelante habría tiempo para hablarle de simple compañía, de convivencia, de una mirada, de una caricia. Pero ahora debía demostrarle su amor fisicamente, demostrarselo, porque el vocabulario de amor de Máscara era terriblemente limitado.

\- Ven conmigo.

Le tomó de la mano y ambos salieron del balcón, se movieron de forma casi furtiva por el salón para retirarse a la zona inferior, al rato llegaron a los doce dormitorios, doce habitaciones dispuestas en el templo para que los caballeros de oro pudieran pasar la noche allí cuando tenían lugar largas reuniones de días e incluso semanas.

Entraron tras la puerta con el sello de Cancer, si bien todas eran iguales, apenas una sobria cama individual, una mesilla y un ventanuco. Pero bastaba para lo que necesitaba, solo eso.

Saga cerró la puerta y miró a Máscara, la determinación empezaba a esfumarse de su cuerpo y se percibía la incertidumbre, en cierto modo, no, realmente aquella sería su primera vez con un hombre que no era Ares. Era otro mundo, era algo nuevo. No sentía miedo, eso no.

Si estuviera con Ares ahora se desnudaría, esperaría instrucciones o se tumbaría directamente en la cama, esperando ansioso el placer, acostumbrado a su macho dominante, a su amo. Ahora no está seguro de lo que debe hacer.

Saga empezó a desnudarse, y no se limitó a quitarse la ropa, no, era deliberadamente sensual, parecía jugar con la pajarita, con cada botón de la camisa, revelando la piel centímetro a centímetro hasta que dejó resbalar la tela por sus brazos hasta el suelo. Las manos apartaron su melena rubia y se deslizaron sobre el esculpido pecho, serpenteándo por la perfecta musculatura hasta frotarse sobre los pezones, revelandolos después enrojecidos... Saga emitió un sonido entre el suspiro y el gemido que hizo que Máscara sintiera sus pantalones encogerse.

Máscara miraba aquellas manos con fascinación, su respiración se aceleró en tanto sus pantalones negros se volvían dolorosamente restrictivos. Saga desató el cinturón y lo lanzó a un lado para después desatar el único botón de los pantalones y deslizar... diosa, tan lentamente... la cremallera. Pronto los pantalones se sostenían precariamente de las caderas revelando la hendidura de las ingles, la curva del bajo vientre y el vello que se oscurecía hacia elástico de la ropa interior...

Máscara tragó saliva, su experiencia sexual era amplia, Ares y él habían fornicado en muchas posturas, en muchos lugares... pero nunca había visto un espectáculo así.

Saga le miraba, su deseo era evidente en la hinchazón que se iba revelando, pero se veía también en su expresión, sus ojos brillantes y profundos, sonreía, pero era una sonrisa lasciva y amable, nada que ver la lujuria cieja. Saga le deseaba, y quería ser deseado, no había medias verdades.

Saga metió los pulgares en el borde de los pantalones, incluidos los calzoncillos, y los bajó lentamente, revelándo su completa desnudez a Máscara. Un semidios desnudo, Máscara gimió sin abrir los labios, regalándose con la visión de aquella estatua de perfección griega.

\- Máscara¿puedo tocarte?.

La pregunta era ridícula, pensó Máscara, por supuesto, de hecho él estaba deseando tocar a Saga. Asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en la firmeza de su voz. Saga se acercó, y empezó a quitarle la chaqueta y el chalecho con la misma lentitud con que se había desnudado a sí mismo. Torturador. Máscara dió un paso atras y antes de que Saga se preocupase por un rechazo empezó a desnudarse él mismo.

Saga no dijo nada pero se sonrió, había esperado que Máscara hiciera eso, para que participara activamente, aunque solo fuera en ese pequeño detalle.

Apenas Máscara se hubo quitado los zapatos y calcetines, quedando tan desnudo como Saga, este se arrodilló frente a él, para asombro de Máscara.

\- ¿Saga?

Las manos de Saga se acomodaron en su cintura y le acariciaron, subiendo y bajando desde los muslos hasta la cadera, Máscara miró hacia abajo y se le subieron los colores al ver a Saga arrodillado frente a él, su rostro a escasos centímetros de su henchida hombría. Aparte de la breve primera vez... nunca más había tenido Máscara sexo oral, si se lo había proporcionado a Ares, pero este no había devuelto aquella acción.

\- Hay muchas maneras de demostrar amor.- Le dijo Saga.- Esta es solo una de ellas, y no es la mas importante en absoluto pero... esta noche me gustaría darte esta.

\- No es... no hace falta, te creo.

\- Quiero hacerlo igualmente, pero si tú no quieres, me detendré. Podemos besarnos, o tomarnos de la mano, o sencillamente dormir abrazados.

Le creía, pero ni por todos los tesoros del Olimpo podía Máscara conformarse con esas caricias teniendo a Saga... arrodillado, hablandole y haciendo que su aliento se sintiera tan cerca de su miembro.

\- Continua...

Saga sonrió y le lamió. Máscara se estremeció de pies a cabeza, Saga le recorría dedicadamente con la lengua y los labios, recorriéndo su sexo desde el escroto al miembro, acariciándole con las manos. Saga se detuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para guiar a Máscara hasta la cama para que se sentara al borde de esta, sin duda fue una buena idea porque cuando Saga le devoró con la boca, Máscara estuvo seguro de que de haber estado de pie las rodillas le hubieran fallado.

\- ¡Saga!.- Aferró puñados de manta y arqueó la espalda en tanto Saga le absorvía, le consumía con aquel calor húmedo, aquella succión...- Oh... Saga...

Se derramó con un gruñido y se desplomó en el colchón jadeando. Saga le besó el bajo vientre, el ombligo, y le recorrió hasta el cuello, besando y marcando con pequeñas marcas rojizas.

\- Máscara...

Este se incorporó y se besaron largamente hasta quedar tumbados en la cama ambos. Saga no dejaba de besarle, de tocarle, recorría cada centímetro de su piel como si quisiera memorizarle con las manos. Se abrazaron y besaron con desesperación, intentando fundirse en uno en el otro, entrelazaban sus cuerpos, entrelazaban sus cosmos hasta formar una única llama. Máscara sentía contra la hombría de su amante, dura y ansiosa, contra su cuerpo, y se compadeció envolviéndola en sus manos. Saga gimió y hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Máscara.

\- Ah... oh... es... espera...

Pero Máscara no esperó, no quería esperar. Marcó a Saga con chupetones igual que había hecho Saga con él y siguió envolviendo su miembro, apretándolo y acariciándolo entre sus manos, extendiendo la humedad que segregaba por toda su longitud.

Saga aferró las nalgas de su amante, apretándolas y acariciándolas hasta pasar los dedos por la abertura entre estas. No necesitaba penetrar para conseguir que Máscara se removiera contra él y sentir los temblores en la zona acariciada. Máscara apretó contra Saga su erección renovada.

\- Mas...- Pidió con un gemido.

\- Te amo, Máscara...

\- Y yo a tí...- Sus manos unieron sus hombrías para frotarlas a la vez.- Vamos...

La noche pasó demasiado rápido para los dos amantes. Retozaron entre las sábanas hasta sus abrazos se volvieron húmedos por el sudor, los gemidos se volvían ininterrumpidos, y nadie hubiera podido decir donde acababa uno y empezaba el otro.

Saga se aferró a los hombros de Máscara en tanto era penetrado. Máscara gimió a voz en grito alzaneado contra el cabecero de la cama. Saga suspiró entrecortadamente cabalgando sobre su amante. Se recorrieron, se besaron, cambiaron de posición y continuaron hasta que el agotamiento les dejó desmadejados en la cama y el amanecer les encontró entrelazados.

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta despertó a Máscara. No sabía que hora era, aunque su estómago le decía que sin duda se había perdido el desayuno y probablemente ya sería hora de comer.  
Saga estaba tendido a su lado, dormía de lado con una mano contra su boca en un gesto algo infantil. Cuando Máscara se incorporó, Saga se removió y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, probablemente no despierto del todo.

\- Solo un momento.- Le susurró Máscara divertido.

Máscara se levantó y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Y también Saga, podrían ducharse juntos. Eso le devolvió la sonrisa, pero salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Afrodita iba a llamar otra vez y casi dió el siguiente golpe en la nariz de Máscara cuando este abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Ah!. Por la diosa, Máscara, ponte unos pantalones o una bata, vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien.

\- No seas ridiculo.

Afrodita dejó de cubrirse los ojos dramaticamente y miró la cara de su amigo con intensidad clínica.

\- Iba a preguntarte que tal la noche, pero tienes la clasica sonrisa de sarisfacción post-coital.

\- ¿De veras?. ¿Me queda bien?.- Se burló Máscara.

\- No, a decir verdad te hace parecer idiota.

Máscara le cerró la puerta en las narices pero abrió de nuevo, no se sentía insultado, aquello era el clasico toma y daca de sus conversaciones.

\- En serio, ponte unos pantalones, cubrete.- Suplicó Afrodita exageradamente.

\- Luego. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Solo quería saber si todo había ido bien, es lo que hacen los amigos. Ya veo que todo ha ido perfectamente... de hecho se ha oido.

\- ¿Se ha oido?

\- El caballero de Leo bebió de más y durmió en el dormitorio contiguo... o intentó dormir, se ha pasado toda la mañana maldiciendoos.

Máscara soltó una carcajada, alegrándose inmensamente de haber molestado tanto al cachorro. Saga rezongó a sus espaldas, probablemente molesto por el ruido.

\- Bueno, supongo que me voy.

\- Hasta luego.

\- Y date una ducha por favor.

\- Lárgate de una vez.

Máscara cerró la puerta y regresó a la cama junto a Saga, que remoloneó un poco antes de ceder y entreabrir un ojo medio dormido, para a continuación abrir los dos y sonreir con una expresión que Máscara sospechaba era la misma que Afrodita le había acusado de tener en el rostro. Era cierto, era una sonrisa muy idiota.

Pero le gustaba verla en Saga y saber que era obra suya.

\- Buenos días...

\- Necesitamos una ducha.- Comentó Máscara, y desde luego aquella cama necesitaba ser cambiada con urgencia.

\- Mmmn... ¿el plural implica que la necesitamos a la vez?

\- Quizá.

Saga se aferró a la cintura de Máscara sin levantarse en absoluto, besándole la cintura con afecto. Se sentía aun medio dormido, pero también como nuevo, nunca había estado mejor en toda su vida.

Máscara se dejó mimar, acariciando el cuero cabelludo de Saga como si se tratara de un gatito, relajándose. Era perfecto, nunca había imaginado que pudiera ser así, no tenía comparación con su experiencia de siete años. No podía creer que durante tanto tiempo se hubiera conformado con tan poco.

Saga se incorporó, pues podía volver a quedarse dormido si seguían así. Y había muchas cosas que quería hacer estando despierto. Mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar.

\- Te amo.- Le susurró al oido.

\- Eso ya ha quedado muy claro.

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Muchísimo.

Se sonrieron con aquella expresión que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera hecho que Máscara se burlara sin piedad. Era un nuevo comienzo.  
\-------------------------------  
FIN


End file.
